Serigala
by MiraMira
Summary: Kai mengerang sakit, seragamnya berwarna darah sekarang, Sehun benar benar ada dalam apa yang disebut terkejut di sampingnya. Orang orang di sekitar mereka ada yang diam ada yang menjerit histeris. KrisHo, LuMin, dan KaiLay, ChenBaek. EXO, f(x), Yunho, aktris Taiwan Joelle Lu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fantasy

Pair : Kris/Suho

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, Wolf!AU.

Note : Aku terlalu sering mendengarkan versi cover dari Wolf akhir akhir ini dan inilah jadinya. Ada berbagai sudut menarik kalau membahas ide ini sebenarnya, tapi aku harus bertahan dan hanya menulis satu untuk saat ini.

Wolf!AU ini benar benar apa yang ada dipikiranku setelah terkontaminasi Twilight Saga, Teen Wolf, dan MV Wolf tentunya.

+Serigala+

Kris tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk diam saja kali ini, ini seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk meninggalkan tumpukan bukunya, sesuatu seperti suara hati, sesuatu seperti suara Alpha yang harus dipatuhi.

Dia berkeliling kemanapun kakinya membawanya pergi, ke tempat yang familiar ataupun ke tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya. Rasa yang menariknya itu seperti memerintahnya untuk mencari seseorang, tapi dari tadi dia hanya berkeliling keliling.

Sampai matanya bertemu dengan mata itu.

Kris rasa dia adalah orang yang selama ini cari. Dia berdiri sangat jauh dari Kris, tapi Kris masih bisa melihatnya, dia menjauhi kerumunan orang dan Kris harus mengejarnya.

Lu Han disisi lain merasakan suatu pergolakan kecil pada hubungan batinnya dengan koloninya.

"Alpha?"

Lu Han seketika tersadar di sebelahnya masih ada Xiumin dan Xiumin jelas tahu apa yang terjadi pada Lu Han.

"Aku tidak apa apa." Kata Lu Han.

Xiumin hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidak lagi bertanya, walaupun dia tahu aka nada yang berubah dalam koloni ini.

Di saat yang sama Kris masih mengejar orang itu dan Lu Han mencoba telepati padanya, seketika sang Alpha tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kris. Ya, memang tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan dari seorang Alpha.

"_Imprint?"_

Langkah Kris terhenti saat Lu Han mulai telepati dengannya dan dia tidak bisa memutus begitu saja telepati dengan Alpha ini, tidak ada yang bisa memerintah Alpha kecuali Alpha lain yang lebih kuat darinya.

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

Kris sendiri tidak tahu ini imprint atau apa, yang jelas untuk pertama kalinya dia ingin lepas dari Alpha-nya dan mengejar orang itu.

"_Itu hakku, kau tahu?"_

"_Hak untuk berkembang biak, Alpha?"_

Kalau ini imprint berarti Lu Han telah jadi menyebalkan sekali, imprint bukan hanya akan terjadi padanya saja.

"_Ya, seperti itu."_

"_Tapi aku Beta, Tuan Alpha."_

Lu Han merasakan penekanan dari Kris, dia tidak suka, dia Alpha dan tidak ada yang bisa mengaturnya selain Alpha lain yang lebih kuat darinya.

Lu Han melepas suara Alphanya.

"_Pergi saja, kalau begitu!"_

Xiumin masih disebelah Lu Han dan dia menoleh lagi padanya.

"Alpha."

"Apa?!" Tanya Lu Han ketus, masih kesal dengan Kris.

"Kita kehilangan Beta." Kata Xiumin.

Seketika Lu Han sadar dia telah menggunakan suara Alphanya, suara Alpha yang adalah perintah mutlak.

Kris sekarang adalah seorang Omega.

Omega yang sendirian dan bebas.

Kris berubah jadi serigala secepat orang menjentikan jari dan segera belari. Dia merasakan kebebasan itu berhembus di antara bulunya dan dia menyukai itu. Menjadi Omega tidak buruk juga, Omega yang sendirian dan bebas.

Kris dengan mudah tersamarkan di balik semak dan bahkan tempat sampah, orang yang dia kejar beberapa kali berbalik karena merasa ada yang mengintainya.

Rambutnya hitam kelam begitu pula matanya, kulitnya putih di warna yang menyilaukan, dan bibirnya merah, Kris seketika teringat dongeng Putri Salju. Dan Kris memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan mengekornya.

Dan dia menoleh lagi.

Kris merasakan dorongan kuat untuk merengkuhnya, Kris terbayang akan rasanya yang pasti manis melebihi madu, jadi dia benar benar tidak mengontrol diri lagi dan berubah detik itu juga jadi manusia. Orang di hadapannya itu hanya diam dan terus memandangnya, Kris merasakan pandangannya sarat akan takut dan penasaran.

Penasara. Ya, tertarik.

Tertarik.

Sebagaimana Kris tertarik untuk mencicipinya.

Kris berjalan mendekat dengan cepat dan mencengkeram rahangnya, rahang tegas khas pria, dia menengadah karena tangan Kris benar benar membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan menggerakan rahang sedikit saja tidak bisa.

Dia memberontak dan tiba tiba tangan Kris melemah. Tidak, ini bukan karena dia punya sihir yang mempengaruhi Kris, ini lebih kepada suara hati, sebuah suara seperti suara Alpha, sebuah suara yang lebih kuat dari suara Alpha.

Ini terasa aneh, atau ini imbas menjadi Omega? Atau Kris sakit?

Ini terasa aneh, desiran di dalam tubuhnya terasa aneh, darahnya seperti bergolak dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia ingin merengkuh orang di hadapannya ini dengan cara yang berbeda, sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang lebih lembut.

Lu Han benar, ini imprint. Pengalaman sekali seumur hidup karen serigala hanya jatuh cinta sekali.

Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap leher itu, leher yang mungil sekali dalam genggamannya, Kris menariknya mendekat dan merunduk untuk menciumnya. Dia sangat mungil sampai Kris tidak yakin kalau dia laki laki.

Yang pertama Kris perhatikan saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman yang rasanya sangat singkat itu adalah matanya, yang warnanya hitam yang tenang dan damai juga dalam seperti sungai di tengah hutan, berbanding terbalik dengan mata Kris yang kecokelatan menyala, menyala seakan ada api di dalamnya.

"K-kau tidak akan memakanku?" Tanyanya, suaranya rendah seperti kebanyakan pria dan Kris menyukainya. Juga menyukai bibir merahnya yang basah, yang rasanya mengalahkan semua jenis Wine yang pernah Kris coba.

Kris menggeleng dan menariknya ke pelukan. Hangat dan nyaman, Kris rasa dia bisa mengangkat tubuh orang dalam pelukannya ini hanya dengan satu tangan, jadi dia mencoba melakukannya dan dia bisa melakukannya.

Tangan yang mencengkeram bahu Kris jadi mencengkeram lebih kuat ketika Kris mengangkatnya lebih tinggi lagi. Matanya masih dipenuhi oleh takut dan penarasan dan saat Kris menatapnya dalam Kris tahu penasaran tengah memenuhinya jauh lebih banyak dari pada takutnya.

Kris tersenyum "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang imprint?" Tanyanya. Orang dalam gendongannya menggeleng dan Kris tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu?" Tanya Kris, ini pertanyaan yang jarang dia lontarkan mengingat hidupnya sebelumnya ditanggung penuh oleh Alpha-nya, tapi kali ini semuanya berbeda, dia Omega saat ini.

"Suho, panggil Suho saja."

Suho, Kris akan mengingatnya.

Kris menurunkan Suho dan pergi meninggalkannya, Kris tidak terlalu tertarik memulai hubungan serius saat baru mengecap kebebasan sebagai Omega.

Tapi Suho menahan tangannya dan dia berbalik "Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanyanya.

Dan Kris mendengarnya sebagai suara Alpha, mungkin juga ini karena hubungan antara mereka lebih erat dari Alpha dan koloninya. Imprint, apa itu sebenarnya?

"Baiklah, ayo." Kris menggenggam tangan Suho yang jauh lebih mungil dari tangannya. Kris tidak peduli kalau Suho sebenarnya bibit Alpha yang unggul atau bahkan penyihir atau vampire sekalipun, yang dia tahu dia hanya ingin menuruti Suho.

"Kenapa kau sendiri?" Tanya Suho, Kris hanya menoleh.

"Serigala itu harusnya berkoloni, kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kris diam sejenak "Aku Omega."

"Omega?"

"Serigala sendirian yang bebas."

Suho mengerti, itu terlihat di wajahnya dan Kris belum berbicara lagi, berbicara dengan sembarang bukanlah hal yang dia sukai sebenarnya, tapi Suho adalah pengecualian.

"Kau sendiri kenapa mengajakku pulang ke tempatmu?" Tanya Kris.

Giliran Suho yang terdiam sejenak "Ranjang yang luas akan terasa dingin kalau hanya ada aku." Katanya.

+Serigala+

Kris benar benar senang berbaring di lantai sebagai serigala, membuatnya merasa sangat bebas terutama jika cahaya matahari menembus jendela dan menghujam langsung padanya, dia akan ada di sana sampai kulitnya dirasa terbakar.

Hari ini juga tidak jauh berbeda, walaupun ini rumah Suho dan semalam dia tidur seranjang dengan Suho, tapi itu tidak akan merubah kebiasaan berjemurnya.

Suho.

Kenapa dia terus saja memikirkannya?

TINGTONG TINGTONG

"Sebentar!" Seru Suho, sepertinya dia sedang leha leha juga seperti Kris. Nadanya terdengar malas.

"Suho Hyung, ayo kita jalan jalan."

Kris mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang tadi bicara.

Dan dia tetap seperti itu saat melihat senyumnya yang terlalu hangat pada Suho.

Di atas hangat ada panas dan panas diartikan menggoda dan Kris benci itu.

"Tidak, tidak, aku ingin di rumah saja." Kata Suho.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu, senyumnya luntur karena perkataan Suho dan Kris lekat lekat memperhatikannya. Lebih tinggi dari Suho dan kulitnya kecokelatan, membuat Suho jadi lebih putih lagi, rambutnya benar benar terihat halus entah kenapa, dan tiga ekor Poodle berkerumun di kakinya.

"Aku ha-"

"Oh, Akhirnya kau memelihara anjing, Hyung!"

Mata Kris dan mata anak berkulit kecokelatan itu bertemu, ada yang bilang kalau kita memperhatikan orang terlalu lama maka orang itu akan menoleh, mau tak mau, karena merasa diperhatikan, dan Kris rasa kali ini hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Ah, Hyung, kenapa tidak bilang?" Anak itu terlihat senang dan Suho terlihat bingung, Suho tertawa garing dan Kris menatap anak itu kesal.

"Halo." Sapa anak itu, dia mengelus kepala Kris sementara Kris sudah tidak peduli pada apapun yang akan anak itu lakukan pada Kris.

"Aku Kai."

Kai, akan Kris ingat. Dan ingat juga untuk menjauhkan bocah ini dari Suho.

"Kau keren sekali. Aku serius, Bung." Katanya, lalu dia menoleh pada Suho. "Dia jantan, kan?"

Suho sudah pernah melihat Kris sebagai manusia, dia juga tahu kalau Kris pastilah seorang pria.

"Ya, jantan."

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kai.

Suho diam berpikir, Kris menunggu nama seperti apa yang akan diucapkan Suho karena Suho sama sekali tidak tahu namanya.

"Hm, Chris." Jawab Suho. Bagus, pengucapannya persis dengan nama Kris.

"Kau pasti belum memberinya makan." Tebak Kai.

Dan kenyataannya memang iya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dia hanya tidur di sini dan tidak tertarik padaku." Jawab Kai.

Kris ingin mencakar mukanya sekarang juga, Kris memang tidak akan tertarik pada Kai, kalaupun tertarik, dia hanya akan tertarik untuk mencakar wajahnya saat ini juga dan tiap saat ketika mereka bertemu. Dan soal tidur, itu memang hobi Kris.

"Ah, memangnya sudah berapa lama kau kenal dia?" Tanya Suho. Satu kalimat yang membuat Kris senang dan Kai hanya tertawa.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dengan yang lain saja. Bye, Hyung." Katanya dan dia mengecup kilat pipi Suho.

Kris menyalak dan itu membuat Kai tertawa.

"Cemburu, hm?" Dan dia tertawa lagi.

Kris bersumpah akan meninjunya kalau mereka bertemu lagi setelah ini.

"Ayo kita pergi, kita ganggu Sehun!" Dan Kai pergi begitu saja.

Suho mengusap pipinya yang dicium Kai "Kenapa tadi kau menyalak?" Tanyanya, dia berbalik dan Kris sudah jadi manusia lagi.

Kris menatap Suho langsung di mata dengan matanya yang cokelat menyala, Suho menelah ludah. Biasanya Kris tidak peduli bahkan kalau Lu Han dan Xiumin berciuman di depannya, tapi Suho, dia pengecualian. Imprint, harusnya Suho hanya miliknya sendiri dan perasaan ingin memiliki itu makin berakar akar seakan memang di hati Krislah tempatnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suho lagi.

Dan walaupun harus membenarkan ucapan Kai, Kris memang cemburu.

Kris berjalan mendekati Suho, matanya jadi terlihat lebih menyala lagi karena api cemburu di hatinya dan Kris tahu Suho sedikit takut.

Suho sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mata Kris memandang kelewat dalam sampai rasanya menusuk jantungnya, sampai dia hanya bisa diam dan menerka apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya.

Kris bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau dengan tatapan matanya yang seperti itu Suho makin takut tiap detiknya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin membuat Suho ketakutan, dia hanya ingin Suho mengerti perasaannya yang dia saja belum tentu mengerti. Imprint, apa rasanya sedalam ini?

Kris berdiri persis di depan Suho, menariknya lembut ke dalam pelukannya, dan menggendongnya. Suho diam diam berharap ciuman yang akan datang setelah ini dan Kris tahu itu. Dia mengecup Suho lembut di bibir dan membuat kaki Suho melingkar di pinggangnya, mungkin dia hanya ingin membuat Suho tahu kalau imprint itu terasa seperti jatuh cinta untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, seperti menemukan satu satunya dalam hidup.

+Serigala+

Kadang Suho berpikir dia ingin jadi serigala, mereka terlihat sangat bebas dan liar, Suho ingin seperti itu. Dia juga ingin jatuh cinta hanya sekali seumur hidup seperti yang orang bilang tentang serigala. Jadi ketika menemukan seekor serigala jadi jadian yang jatuh cinta padanya mau tak mau Suho jadi penasaran, tapi dia lebih penasaran pada dirinya sendiri, ciuman malam itu adalah yang pertama untuknya dan dia sama sekali tidak marah pada Kris. Lalu imprint, apa sebenarnya maksud imprint itu?

"Suho."

Suho menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, di belakangnya dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam, di balik kacamata itu mata birunya terlihat. Birunya bagai batu mulia, terkesan rumit tapi indah seperti menunjukan bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan memang serumit dan seindah matanya.

Tiba tiba Suho dibekap dan semuanya mengabur dengan cepat.

"Suho Sayang, suara Alpha adalah perintah mutlak jadi maafkan aku."

Suho jadi makin bingung tentang Alpha, Omega, dan imprint sebelum akhirnya benar benar pingsan.

"Ya, aku rasa Alpha benar benar tidak ingin kehilangan Beta." Di hadapan pemuda bermata biru itu ada lagi pemuda jangkung bermata emas dan memulai pembicaraan menyinggung Alpha dan Beta.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Lu Han, dia memang suka sembarangan."

"Sembarangan mengusir Beta dari Pack, maksudmu."

"Yep, kau benar, Tao."

"Tapi kasihan juga pada orang ini." Tao menatap Suho yang pingsan di gendongannya.

"Aku yakin ini hanya karena kesalah-pahaman kecil."

"Salah paham seperti apa?"

"Perbedaan paham tentang imprint, misalnya, Lu Han memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih nakal dan tahta dan lagi Kris itu Beta, mungkin saja dia akan menggulingkan Lu Han."

"Ah, Chen! Aku benar benar jadi tidak mengerti!"

Chen tertawa "Kau memang masih anak anak, Omega Tao."

Tao kesal, dia menendang Chen dengan sangat keras dan berlari meninggalkannya menuju mansion Lu Han. Chen makin tertawa dan menyusul Tao.

+Serigala+

Seekor serigala tampak menunggu Chen dan Tao dengan duduk diam di kursi. Di depannya ada piano yang biasa dimainkannya, tapi dia diam saja. Mata abunya yang bagai bulan purnama berpendar sedih.

"Ada apa, Lay? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kita tidak akan membunuh orang." Kata Chen, dia menyeret sebuah kursi ke tengah ruangan itu, Tao mendudukan Suho yang pingsan di sana dan Chen mulai mengikatnya.

Lay melompat turun dari kursinya dan berdiri dalam wujud manusianya "Aku tidak suka ini." Katanya nyaris berseru.

"Aku juga!" Seru Tao, dia duduk di lantai dan membiarkan Chen mengikat Suho sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau bantu?" Tanya Chen dan Tao menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau cari Kris."

"Kenapa harus dicari? Beta paling peka dengan kehadiranan orang, kan?"

"Setidaknya kau harus setor muka atas nama Pack dan bilang kalau yang menculik Suho adalah Lu Han."

"Alpha otaknya, kita yang menculik."

"Sama saja, Omega, hanya dia tidak mau kerja kasarnya, tidak mau tangannya sendiri yang berdarah darah."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Chen! Omong omong, Alpha mana?"

Lay berjalan mendekati sofa dan berbaring "Xiumin, Xiumin." Katanya.

Chen berdecak sementara Tao tidak mengerti "Mereka tidak bisa berhenti atau bagaimana, hah?" Tanya Chen.

"Tanya saja pada mereka." Kata Lay.

Ada alasan kenapa Xiumin menyerahkan diri di siang hari bolong pada Lu Han, dia ingin dirinya yang bertemu Kris untuk sekedar setor muka seperti kata Chen tadi. Dia perlahan berjalan menuju anggota koloninya yang lain.

"Aku yang akan pergi menemui Beta." Katanya, dia serius dan karena itu dia memanggil Kris dengan Beta.

"Oh, Beta yang sekarang! Bukannya kau sedang sibuk dengan Alpha?" Tanya Chen, anak itu punya nada bicara yang selalu mengganggu, selalu terdengar seperti sedang mengusili orang, tapi kali ini nadanya lebih menyebalkan dari biasa.

"Iya, Kau lebih baik beristirahat." Sambung Lay.

Ini yang Xiumin tidak harapkan tapi sudah perkirakan, koloninya akan pecah. Tao mungkin akan tinggal, tapi dia dimentori oleh Kris, jadi dia pasti juga ingin pergi dan Chen terlalu mandiri, terlalu sendiri, jadi Omega bukan hal yang menyulitkan untuknya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan pergi menemui Beta. Tolong awasi Alpha, jangan sampai dia tahu aku pergi."

"Bukannya kau senang ada di posisi Beta?" Tanya Chen.

Ya, sedikit banyak itu benar, setelah Beta dia tinggal menjadi Alpha dan menjadi Alpha berarti menjadi yang terkuat. Siapa yang tidak mau jadi yang terkuat?

"Tapi caranya bukan begini, Chen. Ini pasti karena imprint Kris."

Semua melirik Suho, hubungan batin antar merekalah yang membuat masing masing dari mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada Beta mereka. Alpha harus diturut tapi panggilan dari imprint ada di atas itu, ada di atas suara Alpha dan Lu Han, sebagai Alpha, paling benci kalau tidak dituruti apalagi ditentang.

"Kita tidak akan melukainya, kan?" Tanya Lay.

"Tidak, tidak, itu sama saja dengan melukai Kris." Jawab Xiu.

Kalau Alpha terluka, koloni akan merasakan sakitnya dan kalau Alpha senang, koloni akan merasakan senangnya, tapi koloni tidak akan ikut mati kalau Alpha mereka mati. Berbeda dengan imprint, kalau Suho terluka maka Kris akan dapat luka yang sama, kalau Suho mati maka Kris akan menyusulnya.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Kris jadi ketika dia datang dia tidak akan membuat Lu Han marah dan melukai Suho." Kata Xiumin.

"Darimana kau tahu Lu Han akan melukai Suho?" Tanya Chen.

"Tidak ada yang Lu Han bisa sembunyikan dariku." Kata Xiumin, senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Kau imprint-nya, itu jelas." Kata Chen lagi, Xiumin tertawa kecil.

+Serigala+

Kris tidak tenang saat ini, dimana Suho? Meskipun ini belum waktunya Suho pulang, tapi dia ingin mencarinya, tapi Suho bilang padanya untuk diam di rumah saja dan Kris menurutinya, perintahnya benar benar terasa seperti disuarakan dalam suara Alpha.

"Ada saatnya untuk menuruti suara hatimu dan melupakan suara Alpha." Kata Xiumin, dia berteleportasi ketempat Kris berada setelah Lay menemukan baunya dari jarak sangat jauh.

"Xiu." Kris menoleh dan melihat Xiumin duduk manis di sofa Suho. Xiumin hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Kris, adalah hal yang aneh melihat Xiumin menemuinya tiba tiba seperti ini setelah mereka tidak lagi terikat hubungan batin sebagai koloni.

"Hal yang cukup mudah, Lay mengenali baumu dan aku berteleportasi semudah kau membaca pikiran dan perasaan orang." Jawabnya.

Kris menatap lurus mata hijau Xiumin, Kris sejak lama tahu Xiumin lebih suka menyelesaikan masalah daripada berlarut di dalamnya.

"Jadi apa yang tahu tentang Suho?" Tanya Kris, dia tahu Xiumin tahu dimana Suho sekarang.

"Dia ada di tangan Lu Han, maksudku dalam pengawasan Lay. Kau tahu, aku benar benar mencari celah untuk menemuimu."

"Lalu kau mau apa dariku? Alpha mau apa dariku?"

"Alpha jelas jelas ingin kau kembali, Beta. Semua orang begitu, tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa begitu saja kembali ke Pack dan Alpha juga tidak mencarimu."

Kris menghela napas, Lu Han memang tidak bertelepati dengannya barang sekalipun. Telepati adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan Lu Han pada semua serigala bahkan yang di luar koloninya dan meskipun Kris, dan serigala lain di luar koloni Lu Han, bisa menolak untuk mendengar Lu Han, tapi dia tidak melakukan hal itu karena Lu Han sama sekali tidak bertelepati dengannya.

Kris mendudukan diri di sebelah Xiumin, dia yakin kalau di tangan Lay, Suho akan baik baik saja. "Aku yakin dia tidak suka dengan nada bicaraku." Kata Kris.

"Nada seperti apa?"

"Aku yakin aku terdengar seperti pemberontak saat itu, aku tidak mengerti itu seperti apa." Kata Kris.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk. "Lu Han paling benci yang seperti itu."

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi rasanya aku lebih ingin menuruti imprint daripada Alpha."

"Padahal kau yang paling menurut, tanpa suara Alpha-pun kau akan menurut seperti mendengar suara Alpha."

"Mungkin itu juga yang membuatku mencari Imprint-ku begitu saja, sampai Lu Han mengusirku dengan suara Alpha, itu tidak bisa tidak dilakukan."

"Hm, aku mengerti, lagipula imprint-mu sudah jadi Alpha-mu."

"Tapi aku benar benar tidak terpikir akan meninggalkan Pack dan, ya, menjadi Omega tidak buruk juga."

Xiumin tertawa "Kau jadi Omega tapi menuruti imprint-mu, itu sama saja dengan jadi Beta, Kris."

Kris tertawa "Bagaimana Suho?"

"Baik saat kutinggal, pingsan dan diikat di kursi, kurasa sekarang dia sudah siuman."

"Oh, baguslah, aku akan mengambilnya kembali."

"Walaupun bukan Lu Han yang menculiknya kau pasti akan mengambilnya kembali."

"Ya, karena dia imprint-ku meski aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti."

"Imprint memang susah dijelaskan dengan kata kata."

Kris berdiri, dia tahu tempat yang harus dituju adalah mansion Lu Han, tapi Xiumin menahannya.

"Aku akan membawamu berteleportasi, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak membuat Lu Han marah lagi padamu."

Kris tersenyum "Akan kuusahakan."

+Serigala+

Suho perlahan tersadar dan mendapati seekor serigala memandang ke arahnya. Matanya berpendar lembut seperti bulan purnama dan itu membuat Suho merasa nyaman walau dia dasar dia diikat. Serigala itu mendekat, dia terlihat sangat rapuh dengan bulunya yang putih kusam, tapi Suho bisa merasakan bahwa sepuhan abu keperakan di tubuhnya mencerminkan kebaikan hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Oh, Alpha, maafkan aku." Tiba tiba dia berubah menjadi manusia dan melepas ikatan Suho.

"Terima kasih." Kata Suho.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak menerima perintah langsung dari Alpha." Katanya.

Tapi Suho tidak mengerti apa itu Alpha. Tunggu, itu mengingatkan Suho pada saat sebelum dia pingsan.

"Jadi, apa aku sedang diculik?" Tanya Suho.

"Begitulah."

Kalau memikirkan pemuda di hadapannya ini juga serigala, itu membuat Suho teringat akan Kris. Oh, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Apa kau musuh Kris?" Tanya Suho, dia benar benar tidak tahu apa apa tentang Alpha, Omega, imprint dan serigala serigala seperti pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak, kami satu Pack sebelumnya. Omong omong, aku Lay."

Pack? Maksudnya koloni serigala, begitu?

"Aku Suho." Rasanya tidak sopan kalau Suho tidak memperkenalkan diri juga, jadi dia memperkenalkan diri dan Lay tertawa kecil.

"Jadi sekarang Xiumin juga? Setelah ini siapa lagi yang akan pergi." Tiba tiba Lu Han datang menghampiri mereka, dia terlihat berantakan seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Alpha!" Dan Lay berseru, tapi Suho sama sekali tidak tahu apa apa tentang Alpha.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu aku, Suho?" Dia menghampiri Suho dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku penasaran apa kekasihmu itu akan menghajarku atau kembali pada Pack-ku."

Kekasih, siapa?

"Aku tahu Xiumin sedang bicara padanya, jadi kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi." Kata Lu Han. Sebagai Alpha Lu Han pasti tahu segala tentang anggotanya, sebagai imprint dia pasti tahu segala tentang Xiumin.

Tiba tiba dia tertawa dan itu membuat Suho dan Lay bingung. Lu Han menyadari alasannya mengusir Kris dari koloni sangat kekanakan, dia tahu semua tentang Xiumin dan dia tahu apa apa saja Kris dan Xiumin bicarakan.

Dan Lu Han melempar pisau yang ternyata dia kantongi ke belakang, Suho terkejut tapi Lay terlihat tenang.

"Sudah datang, Omega Kris?" Tanya Lu Han, matanya yang merah menatap Kris dan Xiumin di belakangnya.

Pisaunya tadi menggores pipi Kris sedikit. Kris membersihkan darahnya dan luka itu segera menutup.

"Kalau aku bilang aku datang menjemput kekasihku, kau akan bilang apa?"

Kekasih? Suho terkejut saat menyadari dia disebut kekasih dua kali, jadi imprint itu kekasih? Apa sebenarnya imprint itu?

"Mungkin, kalahkkan aku dulu." Dan Lu Han memasang seringainya.

Kris suka sesuatu yang santai santai saja, yang sama sekali tidak memberatkan dan tidak butuh usaha banyak, tapi ada pengecualian kalau soal Suho, dia bahkan melawan mantan Alpha-nya sendiri.

Lu Han menyerang dan Kris menghindar dan terus saja seperti itu, bersyukur saja Lu Han tidak lagi memegang pisau. Kris tiba tiba menahan tangan Lu Han, membantingnya, dan meloncatinya untuk sampai pada Suho yang masih tetap duduk di kursi dengan Lay di sebelahnya.

Kris berlutut di depan Suho dan menggenggam tangannya sementara Lu Han berdiri lagi.

"Kau tahu, serigala hanya jatuh cinta sekali dan aku tidak ingin melepasnya." Kata Kris.

Lu Han hanya tersenyum, Kris melihat koloni Lu Han sudah berkumpul semua. Mata emas Tao yang mewah berbinar bahagia dan Kris tahu itu karena dia akhirnya melihat Kris lagi, dan mata biru Chen tetap rumit seperti biasa.

"Ya, aku tahu." Kata Lu Han.

Kris berdiri dan menggendong Suho seperti yang suka dia lakukan.

"Kau mau kembali?" Tanya Lu Han.

Kris menoleh dan menatap mata Lu Han yang merah, merah yang mengundang, mungkin itu adalah alasan kenapa dia mudah berteman dengan orang. Mata Lu Han merah dan bersinar, matanya yang biasa, tapi Kris tahu itu mata Alpha-nya. Xiumin bilang dia terlalu penurut dan itu memang benar, jadi rasanya tidak akan ada masalah kalau dia kembali.

Lu Han yang melihat Kris diam saja akhirnya bertanya lagi "Ke dalam Pack?"

Kris tersenyum "Tentu, Alpha, dengan senang hati."

Lu Han juga tersenyum "Kalau begitu, selamat datang, Beta."

"Terima kasih." Kata Kris. Dia merasa Suho kebingungan dalam gendongannya dan itu lucu menurut Kris.

"Sebelumnya, biar aku mengantar Suho pulang dulu." Kata Kris.

"Tidak, tidak, biarkan imprint-mu mengenal keluargamu lebih dalam." Kata Luhan "Dan kita akan menjelaskan padanya tentang hirarki, sepertinya dia kebingungan."

Kris memandang mata hitam manusiawi Suho. "Ya, dia memang kebingungan."

Dan Suho memang kebingungan dan tidak bisa bicara apa apa.

+FIN+

Mungkin TBC, bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Aku tiba tiba terpikir ingin membuat Kai jadi werewolf juga, karena dia cocok sekali untuk jadi serigala.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, Wolf!AU, kemungkinan ber-typo, tolong maafkan semua hal yang aneh aneh.

Note : Kai, Kai, Kai… Akan jadi serigala seperti apa seorang Kim Jongin itu? Aku lebih suka warna hitam dengan sedikit abu abu atau cokelat, tapi sepertinya cokelat lebih cocok.

Untuk kali ini sepertinya friendship dulu, dengan sedikit sisipan romance, mungkin. Dan maafkan aku karena aku lama, aku harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru dan menemukan rel-ku yang biasa lagi.

Sekali lagi, ini adalah Wolf!AU yang ada di otakku yang terkontaminasi MV Wolf, Twilight, dan Teen Wolf.

+Serigala+

Sehun berdiri di depan jendela, menunggu seseorang untuk pulang "Kapan Dio pulang, Yeol?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol tidak menoleh kepadanya tapi mengendikan bahu, tanda tidak tahu, Sehun menghela napas. Jalan hari ini entah mengapa jadi sangat amat terang padahal lampu jalan segitu saja jumlahnya dan tidak bertambah. matanya melirik ke atas, dia tiba tiba ingin melirik begitu seperti ada yang memangggilnya.

Purnama.

Oh, purnama, pantas Sehun tertarik. Warnanya antara abu abu dan kuning di mata Sehun yang merah. Bulan purnama punya arti yang lain untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol, dan juga untuk Lu Han dan koloninya. Ketika purnama menampakan diri maka akan ada lagi serigala yang muncul.

"Purnamanya indah, ya, Yeol." Katanya sambil dia menerka siapa lagi yang akan menjadi serigala malam ini.

Chanyeol tersentak, tiba tiba panik "Sekarang purnama!?"

"I-iya." Sehun jadi takut takut menjawab.

"Dio."

Chanyeol menyebut nama Dio dan Sehun sadar. Dio bisa kapan saja berubah jadi serigala, bisa purnama kali ini atau yang di depannya lagi, tapi dia akan membahayakan kalau berubah di depan seorang manusia.

Chanyeol dan Sehun mau tidak mau mengejar Dio.

+Serigala+

Ini belum terlalu malam dan toko toko belum tutup, waktu yang pas untuk setidaknya membeli sebatang cokelat. Jadi Kai keluar dari apartemennya di samping apartemen Suho dan pergi ke minimarket terdekat.

Dia mendengar sedikit suara berisik entah dari mana, dia menoleh dan tidak menemukan apa apa. Jadi dia meneruskan langkahnya.

AWOOO!

Dia seketika berbalik ketika mendengar lolongan yang sangat jelas di telinga dan mendapati seekor serigala menatapnya dalam dalam.

Kai menelan ludahnya takut, dia tahu serigala ini berbeda. Bulunya cokelat tua seperti cokelat hitam dan matanya hijau seperti warna tumbuhan, warna zat hijau daun. Dan dia tahu ada yang berbeda dengan serigala ini.

"ARGH!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol tersentak mendengar erangan itu.

"Sial! Sial! Aku yakin itu Dio!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Tapi dia dimana?!" Tanya Sehun panik.

"Pakai hidungmu, Oh Sehun! Dan berhenti bertanya!" Seru Chanyeol. Kedua berpikir mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau ada Lu Han atau Lay disini.

Tapi Sehun menemukan bau Dio walau samar.

"Chanyeol! Aku menemukannya!" Serunya dan dia segera berlari menuju sumber bau itu.

"Ini bau darah, Sehun!" Chanyeol samar samar mulai mencium bau apa yang bercampur dengan bau Dio yang makin lama makin jelas.

"Aku harap dia tidak makan orang." Kata Sehun. Dia berbelok dan di hadapannya ada Dio, serigala yang di yakini Dio.

Chanyeol berlari mendahului Sehun dan melepas Dio dari pemuda yang digigitnya, mereka bersyukur Dio hanya mengigit orang.

Perubahan yang pertama kali memang berbahaya, siapapun akan jadi hilang kendali dan justru mencelakakan orang orang dan membuat semacam lingkaran setan ketika mengigit orang, orang yang digigit akan mengigit orang lagi dan begitu selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Sehun, Chanyeol di belakangnya mencengkeram Dio kuat kuat agar serigala itu tidak pergi.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa." Jawab pemuda itu. Sehun seperti mengenalnya tapi melupakannya.

"Kau? Kau Jongin bukan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Tanya pemuda itu. Sehun akhirnya tersenyum mengerti, pemuda ini Jongin atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kai yang adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Aku Oh Sehun, teman sekelasmu, kau kenal?"

Jongin masih memegangi tangannya yang digigit Dio tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa sakit di wajah "Ya ampun, Sehun, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu." Katanya.

"Tidak apa apa, lukamu mau diobati?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin terlihat menimbang baik buruknya, tapi dia lebih takut infeksi daripada menyusahkan teman sekelasnya

"Baiklah."

+Serigala+

Dio mengerang yang membuka matanya. Dia bisa merasakan semua orang dan matahari mengelilinginya menunggu dia bangun.

"Pagi, Dio." Sapa Chen.

"Eng…" Dio masih setengah sadar dan merasa aneh.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Dio?" Tanya Lay.

"Aneh." Jawab Dio, dia perlahan duduk dan Lay memberinya segelas air.

"Minum dulu, serigala kecil."

Dio melakukan apa yang Lay suruh sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Apa yang dia rasakan saat masih setengah sadar memang benar adanya, ini sudah pagi dan semua orang mengerumuninya, teman Omega-nya, dan Alpha juga Beta beserta koloninya. Dio merasa lebih aneh lagi.

"Ada yang sakit, Dio?" Tanya Lay lagi saat wajah Dio terlihat lebih bingung lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Dio.

"Semalam ada purnama dan kau berubah jadi serigala." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku harap aku tidak melukai siapapun tadi malam." Kata Dio, dia tidur lagi.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berpandangan, mereka tidak tahu lebih baik bilang atau tidak tentang teman sekelas Sehun.

"Ya, Dio, kau lebih baik istirahat dulu. " Kata Lu Han.

+Serigala+

"Menurutmu lebih baik bilang atau tidak?" Tanya Sehun, mereka duduk berdua dan berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Entahlah, aku rasa kita harus mengurusnya sendiri."

"Kalau ternyata kita gagal lagi, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol berbaring, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memandangnya. "Entahlah."

"Lagipula Lu Han bukan Alpha kita, harusnya kita tidak merepotkannya." Tambahnya.

"Tapi semalam kita sudah merepotkan, kau tahu." Kata Sehun, sedikit mengejek perkataan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada hubungan darah diantara kalian, dia bahkan sadar kalau kau keluar malam malam."

Sehun tertawa, menyembunyikan matanya yang sewarna dengan mata Lu Han, tanda bahwa mereka lebih dekat dari sekedar teman biasa. "Dia benar benar selalu mengawasiku, berterimakasihlah pada telepatinya."

"Telepati yang hebat dan bahkan bisa mencari Omega seperti kita." Kata Chanyeol.

"Itu kemampuannya."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang teman sekelasmu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol mengganti topik.

"Kami sekelas."

Chanyeol memukul kepalanya dan Sehun mengaduh, tapi tertawa tawa juga.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu!"

"Yang kutahu dia teman sekelasku dan aku tidak tahu apa apa lagi tentangnya." Ulang Sehun dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang tapi jujur.

"Kau ini anti sosial atau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau dekat dekat manusia." Jawab Sehun, dia jadi sedikit lebih serius.

"Aku saja punya setidaknya seorang teman." Kata Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu si Baekhyun? Kau tidak takut kalau suatu saat lepas kendali dan mengigitnya?" Tanya Sehun, dia serius sekali.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya canggung karena Sehun terlalu serius, anak itu terlalu paranoid tapi realistis, kadang kadang Chanyeol sendiri nyaris lepas kendali di hadapan teman teman manusianya.

"Sudahlah, yang jelas kau harus lebih berbaur dengan manusia manusia di kelasmu." Kata Chanyeol, dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aku tidak jamin!" Seru Sehun saat Chanyeol sudah jauh.

+Serigala+

Lay tahu ada bulan purnama di langit malam dan dia mencium bau yang sedikit berbeda, seperti Dio tapi terlalu ceroboh, terlalu baru, seperti bau darah yang baru menetes dari luka atau seperti bau rumput saat hujan baru saja berhenti.

Sehun sudah berkali kali bilang kalau lebih baik mencari Jongin walau dia tidak tahu dimana rumahnya. Sehun ada entah dimana dan Chanyeol, yang masih memikirkan perintah perintah Sehun tentang Jongin, lewat di depan Lay.

"Ada apa, Lay?"

"Aku mencium bau Dio, tapi sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa." Kata Lay, penciumannya adalah yang terbaik, Chanyeol bahkan belum mencium apa apa.

Dia harus menarik Sehun dan mencari Jongin, dia yakin ini Jongin karena baunya yang mirip Dio, mirip dengan siapa yang menjadikannya serigala.

Chanyeol berkeliling mansion Lu Han yang luas, sudah sebulan dia tinggal disitu dan menitipkan apartemennya pada tetangga.

"Sehun dimana?" Tanyanya dia menanyai semua orang dan hanya Tao yang menjawabnya dengan jelas, dengan memuaskan.

"Tadi ada di dapur, makan denganku, lalu sepertinya dia ke atap." Kata Tao. Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cepat dan berlari ke atap.

Di saat yang sama dengan Sehun yang turun dari lantai paling atas mansion Lu Han.

"Sehun! Lay mencium sesuatu yang aku yakin itu Jongin, kita harus mencarinya!"

+Serigala+

Kris selalu ada di apartemen Suho setelah hari itu, tentu dia tahu Lu Han masih mengawasinya dan akan selalu mengawasinya. Sekali Alpha tetaplah Alpha dan Kris ada di bawahnya sebagai Beta.

Di malam yang dihiasi purnama ini Kris tidak mencari siapa yang akan menjadi serigala, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu tentang itu.

"Ada apa, Kris?" Tanya Suho, dia baru keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Kris sedang memandangi bulan. Matanya jadi terlihat lebih terang lagi.

"Tidak apa apa." Jawab Kris. Mata Kris jadi lebih terang dan lebih menusuk saat memandang, Suho merasa sedikit takut tapi di saat yang sama juga ingin ditatap lebih dalam lagi.

Ingin lebih dekat lagi, lebih terikat lagi.

Tangan Kris mengelus pipinya, Suho juga tahu kalau dibandingkan dengan Kris dia jadi amat sangat mungil sebagai seorang pria. Tangan Kris yang lebar bisa melingkari lehernya sampai nyaris tidak meninggalkan sisa, entah dia yang terlalu mungil atau tangan Kris yang kelewat lebar.

Suho menarik Kris ke dalam pelukan sebelum Kris yang menariknya seperti biasa, Kris membalasnya lebih erat lagi dan mendudukan Suho di sandaran sofanya yang tinggi. Dia menatap mata Suho yang hitam dalam dalam dan Suho menyisir rambutnya yang mulai panjang ke belakang telinga.

Akan seperti apa mata hitamnya itu kalau dia juga seekor serigala.

Kris tiba tiba mencium Suho, membuat Suho nyaris terjungkal dari sandaran sofa yang sebenarnya tidak seimbang untuk diduduki. Kris mengalihkan perasaan untuk mengigit Suho pada ciumannya sambil terus menenangkan diri untuk tidak tiba tiba mengigit Suho. Suho dengan manisnya tersenyum saat menciumnya dan dia seperti akan menarik diri untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Kris dengan cepat memperdalam ciumannya dan membuat Suho tidak bisa lepas, Suho tidak bisa menolak dan selalu tidak bisa menolak, dia akan menuruti apa yang Kris mau seperti menuruti suara Alpha. Suho melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kris dan sepenuhnya bertumpu pada Kris.

TING TONG

Suho refleks memukul dada Kris, tapi justru mengusapnya lagi, dia jadi salah tingkah dan terlihat lebih kikuk dari dia yang biasa. Kris membiarkannya turun dari gendongannya yang berlari ke pintu.

Saatnya Kris untuk jadi Chris.

Dia terlihat seperti Siberian Husky yang terlalu besar dan gelap, berbanding terbalik dengan Suho. Bulunya hitam dan perlahan jadi abu abu di dada, perut, dan paha, tapi telapaknya benar benar hitam. Matanya yang cokelat menyala terlihat mendekati warna karamel. Dan dia selalu tidur di depan jendela apapun yang terjadi, tapi kali ini Kris sedang ingin sedikit bersembunyi dari tamu Suho.

"Hyung…"

"Ada apa, Kai? Kau sakit?"

"Hari ini aku tidur dengan Hyung, ya?"

"Iya, sekarang kau duduk dulu akan kubuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untukmu."

Kris diam diam mengintip sampai akhirnya Suho datang dengan cokelat panas di tangannya.

Suho bergerak menutup tirai jendela dan Kai mengikutinya, Kris rasa ada yang salah.

"Bulannya indah, ya, Hyung." Katanya, Suho juga merasa Kai hari ini aneh jadi dia tidak menjawab, tapi Kai menahan tirai yang akan dia tutup. Suho bingung dan Kai mencengkeram lehernya, bergerak menggigitnya.

Ada yang salah dengan sepupunya ini!

Kris melompat keluar dan menerjang Kai, keduanya jatuh di ruangan lain yang pintunya rusak karena mereka hantam. Kris menahan Kai di lantai, anak itu sudah jadi serigala hitam kecokelatan dengan matanya yang bercampur antara abu abu, cokelat, dan hijau.

Ada yang mengigitnya dan itu pasti serigala kecokelatan bermata hijau, Kris bisa membedakan yang mana warna asli dan yang bukan dan dia tahu warna Kai masih dipengaruhi oleh serigala yang mengigitnya.

TING TONG

Suho dengan cepat membuka pintu dan dua orang pemuda berlari masuk.

"Kau tidak apa apa? Apa ada serigala di sini?" Tanya salah satu dari dua orang itu, dia mencengkeram bahu Suho. Dia tinggi dan matanya biru, bukan biru seperti orang yang menculiknya waktu itu, tapi biru yang mirip warna langit yang cerah dengan sedikit abu abu, membuat biru yang berkesan luas, terang, dan hangat, juga sulit dijelaskan. Campuran warnanya memang sulit dijelaskan, tapi Suho berharap dia bisa menemukan warna yang pantas untuk menggambarkan mata yang indah itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa." Kata Suho, pemuda di hadapannya itu melepas cengkeramannya dari bahu Suho.

"Syukurlah."

"Kris Hyung!"

Pemuda satunya lagi dengan tidak tahu malunya langsung berlari ke tempat dimana Kris dan Kai berada.

"Siapa yang menggigitnya!?" Tanya Kris, suaranya keras dan kasar sekali.

"Dio! Bulan lalu dia lepas kendali."

Kris dan pemuda yang tidak Suho kenal itu terdengar bertarung dengan Kai, Suho yakin dia pasti dimarahi tetangga besok.

Mereka keluar dengan tangan Kai yang tertahan di punggung, mereka bertiga berantakan dan penuh luka, tapi lukanya sangat cepat sembuh.

Tiba tiba muncul seseorang yang Suho yakini masuk dalam koloni Lu Han.

"Ada kekacauan apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Dio menggigit orang." Jawab Kris.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baru tahu, salahkan dua anak ini." Kris menunjuk dua pemuda yang tidak Suho kenal.

"Kalian seharusnya bilang, Lu Han menyuruhku untuk menyusul Sehun karena dia tidak ada di rumah, jadi kita harus cepat pulang." Katanya.

"Suho, kau juga ikut."

Dan dia membawa semuanya berteleportasi ke tempat dimana Suho diculik.

+Serigala+

"Siapa itu?" ketika mereka baru sampai pemuda bermata biru yang Suho kenali sebagai orang yang menculiknya sudah menanyainya.

"Orang yang digigit Dio." Jawab Kris, Kai memang ada di cengkeramannya, anak itu terus meronta dan Kris dengan kuat menahannya.

"Wah, dia bisa juga mengigit orang."

"Serius sedikit, Chen."

"Baiklah, baiklah, lalu mau diapakan serigala ini?"

"tentu saja diamankan agar tidak mengigit orang."

"Baiklah, kita bawa ke Alpha." Kata Chen.

"Dan kau, Suho, lebih baik kau jauh jauh dari dia kalau masih ingin jadi manusia."

Chen membawa mereka ke satu ruangan dimana ada empat kursi dengan satu meja pendek. Ada pemuda bermata hijau duduk di salah satu kursinya dengan Lu Han dan Lay di sisinya. Kai didudukan di hadapan pemuda bermata hijau itu, nyaris tepat di bawah lampu. Dua pemuda yang sebelumnya datang ke apartemen Suho duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Lu Han, semua orang tahu yang Lu Han tanyakan adalah identitas Kai.

"Dia Kim Jongin, teman sekelasku." Jawab pemuda yang duduk di kiri Kai, matanya merah seperti mata Lu Han.

"Dia Kai, sepupuku." Kata Suho, berharap semua mendengarnya. Dari semua orang yang yang berkumpul disana, hanya Kris yang terkejut, ada sesuatu yang baru dia ketahui tentang Suho.

"Xiu, apa maksudmu membawa sepupunya kesini?" Tanya Lu Han, Xiumin, yang membawa mereka berteleportasi, berdiri di samping Lay.

"Tidakkah Suho juga harus tahu karena kalau dia jadi serigala dia akan masuk Pack ini." Katanya.

"Lagipula aku yakin kalau ada keluarganya, anak itu bisa lebih tenang."

Lu Han menghela napas dan Suho diam diam mengelus rambut Kai.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Lu Han, Lay melirik jam tangannya.

"Empat kurang, harusnya sudah tidak ada bulan."

Mata Kai yang bercampur antara cokelat, abu, dan hijau kini kehilangan warna cokelatnya, warna matanya sebagai manusia, menyisakan abu yang warna matanya sendiri dan hijau yang warna mata Dio.

Suho merasa ini seperti sidang atau konseling ala Lu Han.

Kai menjadi santai dan berhenti berontak, dia menunduk untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, untung saja Kris tidak membuatnya pingsan seperti Chanyeol membuat Dio pingsan bulan lalu.

"Kai." Panggil Suho, lembut seperti pada adik tersayang.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kai, nadanya mirip dengan bagaimana dia memanggil Suho tadi malam.

"Tidak apa apa, mereka temanku." Jawab Suho, dia tahu Kai masih lemas entah karena perubahannya atau karena pertarungannya dengan Kris dan Sehun.

"Kai." Panggil Chanyeol, dia sadar walaupun dia bukan Alpha yang membuat koloni kecil dengan Sehun dan Dio, dia adalah Mentor Dio dan dia sudah gagal menjaga anak didiknya.

Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol, menunjukan matanya yang baru saja berubah warna.

"Ini mungkin tiba tiba dan terasa aneh, tapi kau bukan manusia lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai, Chanyeol sadar anak kecil ini manis sekali, benar benar seperti anak kecil.

Sehun mengambil sebuah cermin dari kejauhan dan memberikannya pada Kai.

"Matamu, kau bukan lagi manusia biasa, Jongin, kau sama denganku, kita serigala." Kata Sehun.

"Sehun?" Kai bingung kenapa ada teman sekelasnya di sini.

"Jangan bertanya tentang aku, ada banyak yang harus dijelaskan padamu."

Kai menerima cermin itu dan memandang lurus pada matanya sendiri yang berwarna lain.

"Kau tidak bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu yang biasa, akan ada beberapa hal yang berubah, termasuk warna mata itu." Kata Chanyeol.

Kai tertawa. "Kalian bercanda, kan? Aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang lama dan tidak akan jadi pusat perhatian, tidak dengan mata ini."

Suho sudah dari lama tahu sepupunya ini tidak suka tampil sebagai pangeran sekolah atau apapun itu.

"Tapi tidak, Kai, kau akan jadi serigala bersama kami, membentuk koloni, dan malah berbahaya untuk manusia." Kata Sehun.

Kris menatap Suho yang juga menatapnya. Berbahaya untuk manusia? Apa itu keinginan Kris untuk mengigit Suho, Suho merinding sedikit dan kembali fokus pada Kai.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak melakukan apa apa yang kacau begini, aku tidak minta untuk dijadikan serigala!"

"Tapi kau digigit serigala, semuanya berawal dari situ." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oh." Kai menunjukan ekspresinya yang seramnya mematikan.

"Jadi itu temanmu, hah? Yang mana, coba perlihatkan, apa yang ada di hadapanku ini?" Kata Kai, dia berdiri dan mengulung lengan bajunya. Dio mendongkak, dia seperti ditantang. Darah mereka sebagai serigala muda yang baru saja muncul tidak bisa dibohongi, mereka masih belum bisa mengontrol diri sebaik yang lain yang berkoloni, itu buruknya menjadi Omega, tidak punya pegangan.

"Iya, itu aku, kau mau apa denganku!?" Dio terselut amarahnya dan mereka nyaris baku hantam saat itu juga.

"Tenang!" Seru Lu Han, dia disini hanya bertindak sebagai penengah kalau kalau Kai dan Dio mengamuk. Hampir semua orang orang menahan Kai yang ternyata lebih kuat dari yang dibayangkan, Xiumin yang jauh darinya sampai turun tangan, Dio berlindung di balik Lay setelah ditahan Lay dan Alpha-nya, Dio lebih lembut dari serigala seharusnya, pikirannya masih manusiawi dan tidak ingin menyakiti orang.

Tapi ini soal harga diri, seperti memperebutkan wilayah kalau mereka ada di alam bebas. Mereka bergerak menyerang satu sama lain lagi dan Lu Han marah.

"Kurung mereka berdua! Chen! Sehun! Jaga mereka!" Seru Lu Han, Dio dan Kai dengan cepat dikurung di dapur.

Semuanya tentang koloni serigala ini terjadi terlalu cepat di mata Suho, mungkin karena dia manusia. Mungkin bagi mereka sendiri apa yang terjadi diantara mereka memang berlalu sangat cepat, tapi apapun yang mereka pikirkan tentang diri mereka sendiri tidak akan membuat Suho menjauh dari mereka, Suho ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang koloni serigala ini.

Sehun dan Chen duduk berdampingan jauh dari dapur, pintu dapur tertutup karena kekuatan Sehun, telekinesis.

"Tidakkah mereka terlihat manis kalau bersama?" Tanya Chen, dia bertingkah seperti dia melihat apa yang terjadi di balik tembok itu.

"Hanya matamu yang bisa melihatnya, jadi jangan bertanya yang aneh aneh." Kata Sehun.

"Tutup kulkasnya kalau mereka belum akur." Kata Lu Han.

"Siap!"

Lay dan Tao membawa banyak selimut dan Lay mematikan lampunya, rasanya masih terlalu pagi tapi matahari sebenarnya sudah muncul.

"Kenapa harus di dapur?" Tanya Suho.

"Keahlian Dio itu memasak dan dengan masakan kita bisa memenangkan hati seseorang." Kata Xiumin setelah menggelar selimut yang Lay dan Tao bawa dan semua orang ada di atasnya, Xiumin sendiri ada di antara Lu Han yang memeluknya dan Sehun yang memunggunginya, meja dan kursi kursinya tadi tergeser jauh di samping Chen yang terlihat mengamati tembok.

"Aku mengantuk, jangan bilang padaku kalau hari ini hari Senin." Kata Chanyeol, dia berguling ke lantai yang dingin di sebelah Chen dan Chen tidur di perutnya.

"Kabar baiknya ini hari Minggu dan kau, Chen, jangan ikut tidur." Kata Lay, hampir semua orang mengambil posisi berbaring kecuali Sehun, Suho, Lu Han dan Xiumin.

"Jadi makin banyak saja yang harus dijelaskan padamu." Keluh Lu Han, dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Xiumin yang justru bersandar pada Sehun.

"Kau masih berhutang menjelaskan tentang hirarki padaku, Alpha." Kata Suho, Lu Han tertawa.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan." Kata Kris, tumben sekali dia bangun secepat ini, atau dia tidak tidur.

"Iya, kan, Alpha?"

"Ya. Kau akan merasakannya sendiri kalau jadi serigala, imprint, hirarki, mentor, apapun yang kau ingin tahu." Kata Lu Han lagi, Suho mengendikan bahu.

"Aku terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkan apa yang aku ingin tahu dari kalian." Kata Suho, dia memeluk Kris dan tidur beramai ramai dengan yang lain.

"Jangan tidur! Setidaknya Chen juga jangan tidur!"

"Sehun, jangan berisik." Kata Lu Han.

"Aku tidak tidur, Sehun. Ah! Sepertinya mereka mulai berbicara. Buka kulkasnya, Dio mau masak dan setidaknya aku ingin makan sebelum tidur."

Sehun melepas kulkas yang dia tahan rapat rapat, toh Dio dan Kai juga sudah terlihat berbaikan.

+Serigala+

Sementara Lay dan Tao mengambil selimut di luar sana, Dio dan Kai jadi sangat canggung di dapur, sudah tadi nyaris baku hantam, sekarang justru di kurung berdua di dapur. Ada untungnya memang mereka dikurung di dapur, mereka tidak akan kelaparan dan mungkin saja ucapan Xiumin tentang makanan dan hati orang bisa terbukti di sini.

Dio duduk di kursi dan Kai meringkuk di ujung ruangan.

"Jongin?" Panggil Dio, tentu saja dia tahu namanya, nama itu sudah diucap ulang beberapa kali saat mencoba menjelaskan pada Kai tentang dunia barunya.

Tapi Kai masih diam saja, Dio ragu anak itu bangun atau tidur.

"Jongin." Panggilnya lagi dan Kai tetap diam saja.

"Jongi-"

"Apa!?"

Kai menjawab dengan suara keras, tapi dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pada Dio. Dio merasa serigala satu ini akan jadi menyeramkan dan sudah menyeramkan, matanya yang campuran abu abu dan hijau menusuk terlalu tajam, Dio jadi tidak bisa bicara.

Kai duduk di kiri Dio, berjarak dua kursi darinya dan sama sekali tidak melihat Dio, dan Dio diam diam saja. Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah di luar semua sedang berkumpul, beberapa dari mereka membicarakan sesuatu, beberapanya lagi mulai tertidur, tapi Sehun sedang menjaga agar Dio dan Kai tidak makan lebih dulu sebelum akur dengan telekinesisnya.

Dio ragu, tapi dia tahu lebih baik bicara. "Maaf."

"Maaf tidak akan merubah apapun." Kata Kai dan itu terdengar menusuk sekali, kalau Dio anak kecil mungkin dia sudah menangis dari pertama kali bertemu anak ini.

"Ini terlalu tiba tiba dan terlalu aneh, kalian semua terlalu aneh, rasanya aku juga jadi aneh." Kata Kai, dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja, di sampingnya ada kumpulan sendok yang menampakan cerminan dari warna matanya yang aneh.

"Aneh?"

"Warna mataku juga aneh." Kata Kai.

"Ya, menurutku kita tidak terlalu aneh, hanya sedikit berbeda. Ya, begitulah." Dio benar benar takut salah bicara.

"Kau aneh." Kata Kai

"Dan menyebalkan." Tambahnya.

Dio jadi kesal "Hei, aku sudah minta maaf, ya!"

Kai berbalik menghadapnya, Dio jadi ciut lagi.

"Aku sudah bosan membahas hal yang aneh, tapi apa kau merasakannya?" Kata Kai, Dio diam diam mengelus dada karena Kai tidak berniat menghajarnya.

"Merasakan apa?"

"Rasanya aneh." Kata Kai.

"Katanya kau sudah bosan dengan kata itu?" Kata Dio, dia mulai santai dan Kai tertawa.

Kai memandangi tangannya seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh disitu. "Aku merasa aneh dan aku serius, rasanya memang aku bukan manusia, tapi hanya rasanya, dan aku makin tidak yakin karena aku masih manusia, tapi rasanya aku jadi mirip dengan anjing."

"Serigala maksudmu?"

"Ya, itu maksudnya."

"Memang terasa?" Tanya Dio, dia sendiri hanya merasakan perubahan kecil mulai dari hari bersejarahnya bulan lalu.

"Memang kau tidak? Walau hanya perubahan kecil?" Tanya Kai.

Tiba tiba Dio mengerti, dia juga merasakan perubahan kecil yang Kai maksud dan dia mengerti karena Kai manusia dia tentu saja merasakan perubahan kecil yang Dio rasakan sebagai perubahan besar. Dio jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Dio.

"Berhenti minta maaf, aku geli mendengarnya." Kata Kai, Dio diam lagi.

Dio ingin membahas tentang perubahan, semuanya tentang serigala yang dia tahu, hirarki, mentor, dan segala macamnya, tapi bagaimana memulainya?

"Aku bukan jadi serigala karena digigit sepertimu jadi aku tidak merasa terlalu berbeda, tapi tidakkah kau merasa lebih kuat?" Kata Dio.

"Ini bukan film laga, kan? Aku tidak butuh kekuatan untuk menghancurkan gedung dengan sekali tendang."

Dio jadi makin bingung harus bicara apa, yang dia tahu hanya dia harus akur dengan Kai, itu alasan kenapa mereka di kurung berdua menurut Dio.

"Tapi, ya, itu juga termasuk perasaanku yang aneh." Lanjut Kai, Dio menoleh padanya dengan santai seakan tidak pernah takut padanya.

"Tapi itu benar." Kata Dio.

"Oh, iya? Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau tahu." Kata Kai, Dio akhirnya dapat jalan untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Kai.

"menurutku perubahan itu mirip dengan mimpi basah."

"Kenapa kau menyamakannya dengan hal itu!?" Tanya Kai, dia menutup telinganya seakan tidak mau dengan apapun.

"Tapi aku serius. Perubahan itu tanda kedewasaan, dasar manusia."

"Hei, ingat bahwa kau yang membuatku bukan manusia lagi."

Dio menghela napas.

"Aku sedikitnya juga merasakan perubahan, tapi mungkin untukmu akan terasa lebih besar."

"Ya." Kata Kai. "Tapi kenapa kita harus berubah?"

Dio hanya menatap anak itu ada awalnya. "Itu seperti bertanya kenapa kau mimpi basah."

Kai kesal. "Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan dua kata itu, aku akan menusukmu dengan garpu!" Kata Kai, dia mengambil senjata yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Tusuk saja! Aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan garpu."

"Tinggi sekali semangat hidupmu." Kata Kai, tapi dia tidak menyerang Dio.

"Jadi perubahan itu tanda kedewasaan? Kalau begitu kenapa aku berubah secepat ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Tiap bulan purnama setidaknya ada satu serigala yang berubah, dan perubahan itu tergantung pada diri masing masing, seperti mim-" Dio berhenti saat Kai mengacungkan garpu.

"Maaf." Katanya. "Dan mungkin saja kau memang sudah dewasa jadi hanya berjarak sebulan dengan digigit kau sudah berubah."

"Ya, bisa jadi."

"Setelah ini kau bisa memilih Pack-mu."

"Pack?" Tanya Kai.

"Maksudku koloni serigala, seperti sebuah organisasi atau keluarga, ada Alpha sebagai kepala keluarga dan Beta di bawahnya, kau akan mengerti kalau sudah masuk."

"Kau sendiri pernah?"

"Tidak." Jawab Dio singkat, Dio tahu Kai ingin melemparnya dengan sendok karena telah berbicara hal yang dia sendiri belum pernah menjalaninya.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut yang seperti itu." Kata Kai.

"Tapi itu harus, serigala akan lemah kalau jadi Omega."

"Omega?"

"Maksudku kalau sendirian, sebenarnya ada banyak arti dari Omega, belajar sendiri saja sana."

Kai diam dulu, tapi wajahnya sedikit kesal. "Kau tahu, kau benar benar menyebalkan."

"Terserah, itu sudah semua yang aku tahu sejak kedewasaanku hanya berjarak sebulan denganmu."

Kai tertawa, Dio ada benarnya. "Jadi? Kau serigala cokelat yang waktu itu, kupikir itu anjing liar, kecil sekali."

"Seenaknya kau mengataiku kecil, aku masih akan jadi lebih besar dari itu!"

Kai menatap Dio dengan pandangan menyelidik yang mau tak mau terlihat mesra. "Apa!?" Dio jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Matamu sama hijaunya." Kata Kai. "Warna cokelatmu membuatku lapar."

Dio sudah akan memukul Kai dengan panci, tapi tiba tiba perut Kai berbunyi dan Dio tertawa.

"Kau benar benar lapar, ya? Baiklah, akan aku buatkan sesuatu."

+TBC+

Walaupun tertulis TBC tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya TBC, jatuhnya justru seperti kumpulan cerpen daripada cerita bersambung.

Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi? Ada yang mau memberi saran? Atau aku harus memunculkan satu satunya orang yang belum muncul? Atau harus memunculkan imprint lagi? Atau merubah Suho jadi serigala? Oh yeah! Itu terdengar bagus.

Satu lagi, apa ratingnya lebih baik naik?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : EXO dan f(x) adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, Wolf!AU.

Note : Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf untuk banyak hal yang sulit juga untuk dijelaskan, tapi aku sudah punya pemecahannya, dan aku juga ingin minta maaf untuk apa yang terjadi setelah ini, salahkan Pink Tape dan XOXO karena terlalu keren. Terakhir aku ingin minta maaf kalau fanfic ini jadi makin aneh tiap chapternya.

Wolf!AU ini benar benar apa yang ada dipikiranku setelah terkontaminasi Twilight Saga, Teen Wolf, dan MV Wolf tentunya, dan saat ini sedikit dari Growl yang belum rilis MV-nya.

+Serigala+

"Sepi juga, ya." Keluh Krystal, Sulli di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Sepi kenapa?" Tanyanya, diantara Krystal dan Sulli ada seekor anjing.

"Karena Kai tidak datang."

Sulli keluar jahilnya. "Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Krystal menatapnya datar dan melempar Sulli dengan batu kecil di dekat kakinya. Sulli mengaduh saat batu itu mengenai keningnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat menyukainya!" Katanya, Krystal menghela napas. "Iya, kan, Hun!" Lanjutnya menggebu.

"Jangan tanyai Sehun seperti dia mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sulli." Kata Krystal.

"Tapi kau mengerti, kan, Hun?!" Tanya Sulli masih sama menggebunya. Anjing di antara dirinya dan Krystal itu bernama Sehun, itu hasil pemikiran gila Krystal dan kakak perempuannya saat sepupu mereka menghadiahi mereka Siberian Husky yang malasnya tidak terkira ini.

Sehun memandang Sulli dengan tajam untuk beberapa detik dan dia berpindah ke sisi Krystal yang jauh dari Sulli. Krystal tertawa.

"Kau terlalu berisik." Katanya, Sulli hanya diam saja dan memasang tampang kesalnya yang manis.

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat sambil Sulli terus memandangi Sehun, tiba tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Kle, kau tahu Sehun?" Tanyanya.

Krystal menunjuk anjingnya sendiri dan Sulli menggeleng.

"Sehun, Oh. Sehun kelas kita!"

"Memangnya di kelas kita ada yang namanya Sehun? Dan kenapa dia harus bernama Sehun?" Tanya Krystal.

Sulli merengut. "Sehun! Sehun! Kau tahu Sehun, kan?!"

"Berisik, Sulli! Aku tidak tahu dia!"

Sulli merengut lagi. "Padahal aku sudah senang bertemu serigala lain, tapi kau malah melupakannya, siapa tahu saja kita bisa masuk Pack-nya."

"Memang Yunho kenapa? Kita bisa membuat Pack sendiri dengan Yunho sebagai Alpha-nya."

"Kau selalu saja membanggakan sepupumu itu." Keluh Sulli, Krystal hanya tertawa.

"Tapi kau benar benar tidak ingat siapa saja serigala yang satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"Aduh, Sulli, untuk apa menghapal yang seperti itu, aku lebih baik belajar sihir untuk menutupi mata yang ungu ini." Kata Krystal, dia menunjuk matanya yang ungu bercampur warna cinta, cantik sekali.

Sulli teringat warna mata Sehun yang teman sekelasnya. "Sehun itu kalau tidak salah matanya merah."

"OH!" Tiba tiba Krystal berseru. "Serigala sombong bermata merah itu? Itu Sehun? Aku baru tahu."

"Kau juga terlihat jahat kalau baru kenal, kenapa harus mencap Sehun sombong?" Kata Sulli, Krystal berbaring di teras rumahnya dan Sehun yang anjingnya mengistirahatkan kepalanya di perut Krystal.

"Biar saja, aku tidak peduli dengan Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa?" Sulli ikut ikutan berbaring. "Padahal kita bisa menambah teman."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada anak itu, biasa saja."

"Kalau Senior Do? Bulan lalu dia baru jadi serigala, ya, lama sekali."

"Oh, iya? Seperti apa, ya, Do kalau jadi serigala?"

"Cokelat mungkin cocok, ya, Kle."

"Yang seperti cokelat hitam, itu pasti bagus sekali untuknya."

Sulli menghadap Krystal yang sedang mengelus elus kepala Sehun. "Tapi mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengan kita, ya. Harusnya, kan, mereka sadar."

"Jelas, tapi kalau tidak mau berteman, ya, tidak akan bisa jadi teman."

"Mereka itu sepertinya satu Pack, mereka terlihat lumayan dekat."

"Sulli, sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, aku hanya peduli pada Kim Jongin."

"Karena dia selalu menjahil Sehun kalau datang kemari." Kata Sulli.

Krystal menjentikkan jarinya dan duduk lagi, Sehun pergi ke dalam rumah. "Benar sekali."

"Kai itu bagaimana, ya, kalau dia juga jadi serigala."

"Pasti mirip Yunho!" Seru Krystal.

"Yunho lagi, Yunho lagi."

"Orang seperti Kai itu harus memunculkan kesan dingin di luar dan hangat di dalam." Kata Krystal, dia tidak peduli kalau Sulli bosan mendengarnya menyebut nama sepupunya.

"Cokelat?" Tanya Sulli.

"Abu abu, bagaimana? Mata abu abu yang misterius, tidakkah itu bagus untuknya?"

"Uh! Dia pasti akan sangat keren kalau matanya abu abu! Lalu bulunya hitam! Itu keren sekali!" Seru Sulli.

"Sudahlah, jangan membuatku ingin mengejarnya ke apartemennya."

Sulli tertawa. "Jangan sesedih itu, besok juga kita pasti bertemu dengannya lagi di sekolah."

+Serigala+

Kai ikut berangkat dari mansion Lu Han, jadi lebih dekat dengan Sehun dan berusaha untuk akur dengan Dio.

"Kau benar benar menyebalkan." Kata Kai datar.

"Siapa suruh kau melakukannya, kusiram dengan minyak baru tahu rasa kau!" Seru Dio takut takut, Kai jadi makin kesal dan mereka baku hantam lagi. Berterimakasihlah pada proses penyembuhan mereka yang sangat cepat, satu lecet kecil hanya butuh kurang dari satu detik untuk sembuh seperti sedia kala.

Sehun melempar mereka dengan dua kursi. "Kalian bisa diam, tidak? Kalau Lu Han tahu, dia pas memborgol kalian di ranjang."

Xiumin terbatuk, dia tiba tiba muncul di belakang Sehun. " Kalimatmu itu terdengar sedikit berbahaya, Sehun." Katanya.

"Berbahaya?"

"Iya, berbahaya, Dio dan Kai juga pasti mengerti."

"Berbahaya apanya?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sudahlah, kau ini polos sekali." Kata Xiumin dan dia tertawa. "Sudah, sana pergi ke sekolah."

"Tapi aku akan pergi dengan Jongin." Kata Sehun, Xiumin menatapnya dalam diam dan Sehun tahu itu maksudnya dia ingin Sehun pergi.

"Baiklah." Kata Sehun. "Ayo, Hyung." Dan dia menarik Dio menjauh.

Xiumin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kai. "Kau sudah kenal aku?" Tanyanya.

"Belum, ada banyak orang disini dan aku hanya tahu sedikit."

Xiumin mengangguk angguk. "Kalau begitu, aku Xiumin dan aku disini menawarkan diri sebagai mentor-mu."

"Mentor? Mentor untuk apa?"

"Harusnya Dio yang bertanggung jawab menjelaskan padamu banyak hal tentang serigala, tapi karena dia sendiri belum mengerti apa apa, bagaimana kalau kau belajar dari pengalamanku menjadi serigala?"

Kai mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Itu terdengar menarik, tidak ada salahnya juga."

"Bagus. Dan aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Xiumin mengambil sebuah kalung berbandul kayu berpahat wajah serigala.

"Lay yang membuatnya. Bagus, kan?" Kata Xiumin, Kai mengangguk.

"Lay memantrainya dengan mantra yang bisa membuatmu kembali ke bentuk aslimu, aku tahu kau tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian dengan matamu yang sekarang, jadi aku minta Lay membuatnya."

Kai memakai kalung yang diberikan Xiumin dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, apa mungkin kalung ini memiliki kekuatan sihir?

Kai merasakan tali yang melingkar di lehernya, dia biasanya tidak menyukai ada yang menempel terlalu rapat dengan kulitnya, tapi kalung ini lain, kalung itu terasa sangat nyaman di kulitnya. Bandulnya yang tipis tersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik seragamnya.

"Ajaib." Kai menoleh ke cermin yang tepat di sebelah kanannya. Matanya berubah cokelat sesuai warna aslinya dan dia kembali merasa jadi manusia, penciuman dan pendengaran yang lebih lemah, tidak bisa berubah jadi serigala, dan dia merasa jauh lebih lemah.

Tapi ini dia yang dulu, yang selama bertahun tahun dikenal, dia senang.

"Terima kasih." Katanya. Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan mengusirnya dengan gerakan tangan.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih pada Lay."

+Serigala+

Sehun duduk di ruang tamu dengan Lu Han, Dio memutuskan untuk berangkat duluan karena Kai sementara Sehun masih di mansion dan ingin tahu banyak hal.

"Xiao Lu, kau yang menyuruh Xiu Hyung untuk bicara pada Jongin?"

"Ya, itu aku." Jawab Lu Han, duduk santai dengan rubik di tangannya.

"Bicara soal apa?"

Lu Han berhenti memainkan rubiknya. "Kau ini ingin tahu sekali."

"Ada yang ingin kopi atau teh?"

Sehun dan Lu Han menoleh pada Lay yang tiba tiba datang, mansion Lu Han dipenuhi dengan ruangan ruangan aneh yang saling terhubung dan rumit, seperti labirin. Sehun kadang bingung kenapa Lu Han betah tinggal di mansionnya, mungkin kalau dia tersesat di mansionnya sendiri dia bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan teleportasi Xiumin.

"Susu!" Seru Sehun.

"Aku kopi saja." Kata Lu Han.

"Baiklah."

Lu Han memberikan rubiknya pada Sehun sementara Lay pergi dan itu artinya dia meminta Sehun mengacaknya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan terlambat, kan?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Sepertinya tidak, lagipula ada Xiumin Hyung."

Lu Han merebut rubiknya dan memukul Sehun dengan benda itu. "Seenaknya kau memanfaatkan Xiumin-ku."

"Ayolah, Hyung, berbaik hatilah sedikit padaku." Rengek Sehun.

Lu Han menggeleng pasti. "Kau harus belajar berdiri di atas kakimu sendiri, Oh Sehun."

Lay datang lagi dengan nampan di tangannya, memperhatikan dua pemuda bermata merah itu. Dia meletakan nampannya di meja dan duduk di sebelah Lu Han.

"Kenapa, Lay?" Tanya Lu Han, sepertinya dia merasakan sesuatu pada anggota koloninya ini. "Kau bukannya takut, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa mantraku akan berhasil atau tidak."

"Kau memikirkannya terlalu dalam, Lay."

"Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan matanya, aku jadi ingin melihat apa yang bisa membuatnya nyaman."

Lu Han berhenti memainkan rubiknya dan menatap Lay dengan senyumnya yang manis. "Kau selalu baik pada orang lain, ya." Lay hanya tersenyum.

Ketiga serigala itu mendengar langkah kaki yang dipenuhi rasa percaya diri.

"Hai." Sapanya, dia yang melangkahkan kaki dengan penuh percaya diri. Sehun menghabiskan susunya dengan cepat.

"Lihat, Lay. Hasil kerjamu yang memuaskan." Kata Lu Han.

Lu Han dan Lay menatap dalam dalam siapa yang baru datang, menilai penampilannya. Dia terlihat lebih senang dan nyaman dari kemarin, dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang penurut. Mata cokelatnya berbeda dengan mata cokelat Kris, warnanya lebih mudah diterima dan sangat manusiawi.

Orang itu memberi mereka senyumnya yang hangat, Lay rasa dia bisa meleleh, pemuda itu punya karisma tingkat tinggi.

"Jadi kau Lay?" Tanyanya. Dia tetap berdiri dan Lay tetap duduk, tapi mata Lay yang seperti warna purnama dan mata cokelat yang amat manusiawi itu tetap bertemu.

"Ya." Jawab Lay singkat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih kalungnya, ini benar benar ajaib." Katanya, Lay sampai serasa bisu.

"Ayo pergi, Kai." Ajak Sehun, dia menarik pemuda bermata cokelat itu dan melambai pada Lu Han.

Lay masih beku di tempat dan Lu Han menyadarinya, ada rasa ingin menjahili atau mungkin membantu anggota koloninya ini.

"Kai!" Panggilnya, Kai menoleh dan memamerkan mata cokelatnya lagi.

"Melambai ke sini!" Kata Lu Han lagi dan Kai menurutinya, membuat Lu Han tersenyum puas atas reaksi temannya.

Lu Han beralih pada Lay dan dia meletakan tangannya di dada Lay, di depan jantungnya, merasakan debarannya. "Keras sekali." Katanya, dia mendorong Lay ke belakang.

"L-Lu Han!"

"Seleramu boleh juga." Kata Lu Han lagi, senyum jahil terpampang di bibirnya. Lay menaikan kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Dia memang senang memperhatikan orang, apalagi manusia, dia bisa bilang banyak sekali orang yang sangat memesona di dunia ini dan Kai salah satunya.

Dan dia kadang membayangkan imprint untuknya akan seperti apa?

+Serigala+

"Kita tidak akan terlambat, kan?" Tanya Kai, dia meminjam seragam Sehun yang satu lagi dan meminjam tasnya juga, walaupun dia sebenarnya bingung apa yang harus dibawa. Lu Han tidak mengizinkan Xiumin berteleportasi untuk membantu Kai, jadi Kai baru bertemu dengan orang yang sekarang jadi mentornya itu tadi pagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun.

Kai mengerti tapi dia masih memikirkan tentang mentornya, banyak yang ingin dia ketahui tentang dan dari mentornya.

"Kau punya mentor?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun terdiam dulu, dia menoleh pada Kai. "Kau bisa lihat sedikit warna biru di mataku."

Kai memperhatikan mata Sehun, kalau dilihat sekilas warnanya memang merah darah, tapi kalau diperhatikan memang ada warna biru disitu, biru yang tercampur jadi ungu.

"Jadi Dio…"

"Kenapa kau jadi bertanya tentang Dio?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa." Kai tahu siapa Dio dan kenapa dia dipanggil Dio, dia senior Kai di sekolah dan beberapa temannya memanggilnya Dio.

"Memang apa hubungannya warna matamu itu."

"Tentu saja ada, warna biru itu dari mentorku. Kau tahu dia?"

Kai berpikir, mengingat ingat semua orang yang dia temui di mansion Lu Han. "Si jangkung yang suaranya rendah sekali itu."

"Iya, dia Chanyeol, Dio juga sama, coba perhatikan matanya pasti ada sedikit warna biru."

Kai mengangguk mengerti. "Di mataku juga, ya, harusnya."

"Ya, sesuai dengan siapa mentormu, tapi warnanya akan lebih tipis dari warna serigala yang mengigitmu."

"Jadi mataku sewarna dengan Dio?"

"Terpengaruh warna mata Dio, lebih tepatnya. Tapi nanti juga hilang, tenang saja."

"Kalau mentor, kapan warnanya hilang?"

"Kalau sudah pantas untuk hidup sendiri, berbeda setiap orangnya."

"Jadi kau belum?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Kai mengangguk mengerti. Sehun benar benar menjawab seperlunya, Kai jadi teringat pada anjing Krystal. "Kau mirip Sehun." Katanya.

Sehun melirik pada Kai. "Aku memang Sehun."

"Tidak, bukan begitu, maksudku namamu dan nama anjing Krystal sama."

"Apa nama Sehun sepasaran itu? Dan kenapa harus anjing?"

"Kau sendiri serigala, sama saja dengan Hunnie." Kata Kai.

Sehun menatap Kai tajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan Hunnie?" Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya Hunnie kecuali keluarganya.

"Bukan kau, tapi Sehun yang satu lagi."

"Kenapa anjing itu harus bernama Sehun?" Tanya Sehun. Kai sadar Sehun kali ini menunjukan lebih banyak emosi daripada saat di kelas.

"Kau jadi lebih manis, ya." Kata Kai, tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang marah marah karena namanya sama dengan anjing.

Sehun jadi malu malu. "Diam kau, Kim Jongin!"

Kai hanya tertawa sementara Sehun berlari meninggalkannya. Sehun yang dingin di sekolah, sebenarnya seperti apa, ya?

+Serigala+

"Kai, mau ke kantin, tidak?"

"Nanti saja, pergi saja duluan." Jawab Kai, dia duduk kembali di tempatnya. Kelasnya tidak ramai, tidak juga sepi, tapi semua orang sedang tidak memperhatikannya.

Berjarak dua bangku dari tempatnya ada Sehun, anak itu diam saja, pendiam sekali. Kai menyentuh bandul kalung yang dia sembunyikan di balik baju, kalau dia jadi serigala mungkin dia bisa lebih mengerti anak aneh itu.

Dia melepas kalung itu dan menggenggam bandulnya di tangan, dia tidak merasakan apa apa jadi dia menyimpan kalung itu di kolong mejanya di atas bukunya, jauh dari tangannya.

Sehun menoleh, dia dengan segera merasakan bau serigala lain, bau yang belum dia kenal tapi sedikit terpengaruh bau Dio, Sehun yakin itu Kai. Mata merahnya menatap lurus mata Kai yang abu abu, hijau Dio masih bersisa dimatanya, tapi Sehun melihat warna hijau yang lain, hijau Xiumin, mentor Kai.

Sehun melempar senyum seadanya pada Kai, senyum tipis karena dia tahu Kai tidak sepenuhnya benci jadi serigala dan Kai membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang hangat, Sehun rasa anak ini juga manis sekali.

Tiba tiba Kai menoleh ke luar kelas, Sehun juga menyadarinya dan tahu siapa dia, itu Krystal, tanpa Sulli, hanya Krystal. Kai tertarik dengan apa yang dia rasakan juga apa yang dia cium, mungkin karena dia dan Krystal adalah teman dekat.

Kai segera keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Sehun, dia tidak memakai kalung dari Lay dan terus saja berjalan mencari apa yang menariknya, rasanya seperti bertemu kawan lama.

"Kai." Krystal Nampak terkejut di ujung koridor yang satunya, koridor yang sepi. Gadis itu menggerakan tangannya untuk menghapus satu satunya mantra yang dia bisa, mantra yang bisa merubah warna mata.

Mata abu Kai berkedip, ini kawan lama, benar benar kawan lama. Mata Kai menatap lurus mata Krystal yang ungu, ungu yang bercampur warna cinta. Krystal serigala juga, perasaannya mengatakan itu.

"Siapa yang mengigitmu?" Tanya gadis itu, dia berjalan cepat mendekati Kai. "Kau tidak apa apa? Kapan kau jadi serigala? Apa kau terluka? Apa kau masuk Pack? Atau kau Omega?" Dan gadis itu menanyai Kai macam macam.

"Krystal." Panggil Kai, menahan tangan gadis yang terkejut itu. "Kita sama, iya, kan?"

Krystal tertawa. "Aku masih penasaran siapa yang mengigitmu dan kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau kau juga serigala sejak awal."

"Aku digigit Senior Do kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Do Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Katanya dia baru berubah jadi serigala bulan lalu dan dia menggigitku."

"Wah, berarti Sulli harus dijaga dengan baik."

"Memang dia serigala?"

"Ya, dia serigala dan belum berubah."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang perubahan ini."

"Nanti juga kau mengerti, kalau mau tanya saja mentormu, itupun kalau punya."

"Tentu saja aku punya, tapi sebenarnya untuk apa mentor itu?"

Krystal melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, tempatnya tadi sebelum lari lari mengejar Kai. "Mentor itu sangat berguna untuk serigala sepertimu, karena serigala yang berubah karena digigit belum tahu apa apa tentang serigala sebenarnya dan mentor yang akan menjelaskannya. Fungsinya jadi mirip seperti orang tua menurutku. Punya mentor sangat membantu, tapi bukan hal wajib."

Kai terdiam mendengar ucapan Krystal yang panjang lebar. "Kau mengerti?" Tanya Krystal.

"Y-ya, tentu saja aku mengerti." Kata Kai, sedikitnya dia masih bingung tentang apa apa saja yang dijelaskan padanya hari ini, nanti dia akan mengerti sendiri.

Krystal tertawa, dia menutup matanya dengan mantra yang sama dan melirik Kai, lalu menutup matanya dengan mantra yang sama. "Kalau tidak mengerti bilang saja."

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan mantraku, kan?" Tanyanya.

Kai mengeleng "Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak pada seseorang, tapi selama kau bisa melepas mantra ini kurasa aku tidak keberatan."

+TBC+

Potongan dari kehidupan sekolah, hubungan antar teman seangkatan. Senior Do, mohon tunggu sebentar.

Ada Luna dan ada Amber, siapa yang mau dipilih? Dua duanya masih berkaitan walau membawa serigala dari member EXO yang berbeda, Luna adalah rencana awalku, tapi Amber benar benar menarik untuk dikerjakan sejak pair utamanya tidak ada sedikitpun di chapter ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : EXO dan f(x) adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fantasy

Pair : Kris/Suho

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, Wolf!AU, umur yang dirubah untuk satu atau dua tahun.

Note : Aku sedang tidak terlalu senang, jadi maaf maaf saja. Jangan membuatku semakin kesal dan hiburlah aku sedikit, aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir logis.

Amber membawa pada Suho dan Luna pada Chanyeol, kalau sudah bicara Suho pasti akan ada Kris dan kalau sudah bicara Chanyeol pasti ada Baekhyun, satu satunya member EXO yang belum muncul. Dan untuk saat ini aku memenangkan Amber, tapi juga akan menulis plot yang dikaitkan pada Luna. Dan Chapter ini juga masih membahas kehidupan sehari hari.

Wolf!AU ini benar benar apa yang ada dipikiranku setelah terkontaminasi Twilight Saga, Teen Wolf, MV Wolf , dan sedikit ketukan History, juga Bloom dan Hot Times.

+Serigala+

_BEEP BEEP._

Suho merasa terganggu dengan suara telepon genggamnya sendiri, dia mengeluh dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

_BEEP BEEP._

Dia memeluk Kris yang nyaman nyaman saja di sebelahnya, dia masih ingin tidur lagi tapi otaknya sudah mulai berpikir.

Itu bukan suara alarm, kenapa juga harus berbunyi dua kali.

_BEEP BEEP._

Baiklah, sekarang tiga kali.

Suho memeriksa telepon genggamnya dengan mata yang masih ingin terpejam.

_3 pesan masuk dari AJL._

Suho menghela napas, ternyata cuma AJL, kalau itu Tuan Choi maka Suho akan ambil cuti selama lamanya dia diizinkan.

_Joonmyun?_

Suho memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan pertama.

_Ini hari kerja, Baby Joon, mau kujemput?_

Suho juga tidak membalas pesan kedua walaupun AJL memanggilnya Baby Joon.

_Baby, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga._

Hari ini hari apa sebenarnya, Suho menoleh pada kalender dan jam di meja nakasnya, lebih cepat melihat ke situ daripada melihat telepon genggamnya.

Hari Selasa, 08.15.

"Oh tidak!"

Dia menyibak selimutnya dan membuat selimut itu menutup wajah Kris yang masih nyaman nyaman saja.

_BRUK!_

"ARGH!" Suho mengerang antara kesal dan sakit dan jadi makin kesal lagi saat tahu apa yang membuatnya terjatuh. Sprei, kenapa juga benda itu melilit kakinya, salahkan dia juga kenapa dia malah melangkahi Kris di sisi kanan ranjang.

"Argh." Kris ikut mengerang sakit, dia berbalik menghadap Suho yang masih duduk di lantai. "Jatuh itu sakit, Suho. Kau harus hati hati."

Suho berdiri sendiri, sementara Kris sudah ingin tidur lagi. "Tidak bisa, aku sudah hampir terlambat." Katanya, Suho berlari ke kamar mandi dan Kris tidak tidur lagi.

Matanya melirik telepon genggam Suho.

_Baby, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga._

Apanya yang Baby? Siapa itu AJL sampai memanggil Suho dengan Baby, Kris ingin sekali menendangnya lebih daripada dia ingin menendang Kai.

Kris menghela napas, takutnya AJL itu justru orang tua atau sepupu Suho lagi, sudah cukup Kai saja yang dia hajar karena dekat dengan Suho. Tapi kadang Kris berpikir juga, Suho itu terlalu terbuka atau orang orang disekitarnya yang genit.

Kris membuka lemari Suho dan memilihkannya baju, dari yang paling dalam sampai yang paling luar, jas, sabuk, dasi, semuanya. Dia sudah lebih dari tiga puluh kali melihat Suho mengacak lemarinya sendiri pagi pagi, jadi dia sudah tahu setelan seperti apa yang dia ingin lihat dikenakan Suho.

Jas abu tua yang gelap tapi ringan, Kris senang melihat Suho memakainya. Sebenarnya dia suka jas seperti apapun yang Suho pakai karena dia akan terlihat seperti karyawan teladan kalau sudah pakai jas. Kris tersenyum antara jahil dan senang saat menarik laci meja nakas, tempat dimana dia menyimpan dasi yang diberikan Chen padanya. itu dasi pertama Kris yang tidak dia beli sendiri.

Suho berjalan keluar dengan hanya handuk melilit pinggangnya, tampangnya sudah lebih siap kerja daripada saat bangun tidur tadi. Kris tidur di sisi ranjang yang Suho tiduri, di sebelah pakaian yang dia siapkan.

"Kau yang menyiapkannya?" Tanya Suho, Kris hanya memandangnya dan mengangguk.

"Tidakkah aku membantu?" Tanya Kris, dia anjing pintar yang ingin dipuji.

"Ya, sangat membantu." Jawab Suho, dia dengan santai berpakaian di depan Kris.

Suho terlihat bingung melihat dasi yang dipilihkan Kris. "Sejak kapan aku punya dasi seperti ini?"

"Pakai saja." Kata Kris, sedikitnya dia penasaran bagaimana dasi itu kalau Suho yang pakai.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Suho, dasi di lehernya itu manis sekali, hitam bergambar bunga putih yang warna putihnya mendekati warna merah jambu. Dulu Kris bingung kenapa Chen memberikannya barang aneh seperti itu, tapi sekarang dia rasa ada gunanya juga.

"Manis." Jawab Kris, Kris selalu bilang manis walau Suho sudah seperti CEO muda.

"Aku tidak semanis itu." Kata Suho, dia malu malu dan Kris hanya tersenyum. Kris perlahan duduk dan bergerak mendekati Suho, duduk di tepi ranjang. Kris tidak menyentuh Suho setitikpun, takut membuatnya berantakan seperti memecahkan kaca.

"Sudah semua, kan?" Tanya Kris, Suho menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, rambutnya memang sudah panjang dan Suho disadari atau tidak ingin tampilan Kris yang lebih rapi.

"Belum." Jawab Suho, dia memandang Kris dalam dalam.

"Belum?"

"Kau belum menciumku hari ini." Keluh Suho, Kris tersenyum lagi dan mereka merapat.

Suho punya bibir yang selalu terlihat manis dan menggoda, menggoda karena terkesan sangat polos dan selalu punya warna merona yang lembut sampai rasanya semanis apapun camilan yang Lay buat tidak akan bisa menandingi rasa Suho.

Suho makin menunduk dan mengakhiri hisapan lembutnya menjadi kuluman manja, dia mendorong Kris untuk tidur di ranjang. Serius, kalau sudah begini mereka akan lupa waktu.

TING TONG

Tidak usah diingatkan, Kris tahu ini kedua kalinya dia diganggu bel.

"Aku harus pergi, itu mungkin Amber. Tidak! Itu pasti Amber." Kata Suho, dia meraih tasnya dan berlari ke luar kamar. Kris jadi berpikir isi tas itu sebenarnya apa saja, Laptop, beberapa dokumen, apa Suho membawa benda benda aneh kemana mana?

Pikiran tidak jelasnya itu terganggu bau seekor serigala yang asing untuknya, ini jelas bukan Kai, baunya masih sedikit mirip Dio. Ini bau yang benar benar baru pertama kali Kris cium, ingatkan dia untuk mencari serigala itu nanti.

"_Sudah selesai malas-malasannya?"_

Kris berdecak, Alpha-nya mengganggu saja.

"_Apa apaan itu, Beta, cepat kembali ke mansion, kau tidak ingat kau harus pergi?"_

"_Ya, ya, aku pergi sekarang."_

+Serigala+

"Dasi baru, Joonmyun?" Suho memasang senyumnya yang kikuk saat nama aslinya disebut, Song Qian bertopang dagu di mejanya.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawabnya walaupun dasi itu entah datangnya darimana.

"Masih ada lima menit lagi dari jam sembilan, mari bersantai dan dengar kenapa Baby Joon bisa terlambat lagi." Amber menjatuhkan diri di kursinya, kursinya mundur sampai nyaris menabrak kaca.

"Iya, Joon, kalau Choi itu tahu kau bisa disuruh ambil cuti." Kata Song Qian, dia duduk di hadapan Suho.

"Cuti saja selama kau mau." Kata Amber, berputar putar di kursinya, anak sebaya Suho itu menirukan apa yang atasan mereka ucapkan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tahu tahu aku bangun jam delapan lewat." Kata Suho, dia meneguk air yang memang ada di setiap meja setiap hari.

"Apa kau terlalu lelah?" Tanya Song Qian, wanita itu terlalu keibuan dan sangat peduli pada Suho.

"Atau ada yang membuatmu terlalu nyaman?" Pertanyaan Amber menyusul sedetik kemudian, Suho menangkap nada jahil di sana.

"Entahlah." Jawab Suho.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak tidur dengan seseorang semalam?" Tanya Amber, mata birunya seakan menguliti Suho. Amber disadari atau tidak adalah AJL dan disadari atau tidak, khususnya oleh serigala, adalah serigala juga.

"Ti-tidak!" Sanggahnya, tapi Suho memerah.

"Lihat, dia manis sekali. Akui saja, Joonmyun, kau pikir kami baru mengenalmu kemarin?" Kata Song Qian.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Oh, Baby Joon merajuk, manis sekali." Goda Amber, Song Qian tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu antar ini ke lantai lima." Kata Song Qian, dia menyerahkan tumpukan berkas pada Suho.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Suho, kadang dia bertingkah kekanakan sekali kalau bersama dua gadis ini sampai Amber menamainya Baby Joon, tapi kadang sangat sangat professional dan lembut sampai Amber menamainya Gentleman Kim.

"Aku perempuan dan kau?"

"Laki laki."

"Jadi?"

Suho pada dasarnya tidak bisa berkata tidak, apalagi kalau sudah soal memuliakan wanita, mudah bagi Song Qian untuk memanfaatkannya.

"Gentleman Kim?" Kata Amber.

Song Qian menoleh ke arah Amber. "Bukan Gentleman Kim, tapi Maknae Myun."

Amber tertawa. "Myunnie yang penurut."

+Serigala+

"Kau serius ini cuma sejuta?" Tanya Amber, dia memeriksa data yang baru Suho cetak.

Suho bergeser ke arah Amber. "Ya ampun, maafkan aku." Amber memisahkan kertas itu dan Suho cetak revisinya.

"Hei, Tuan Kim datang kesini." Kata Song Qian. Memang dasar perempuan, suka sekali membicarakan hal hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya.

Amber dan Suho mengangkat kepala mereka dari pekerjaan dan melihat siapa saja yang baru datang, ada Tuan Kim yang tak lain tak bukan adalah CEO perusahaan ini dan seseorang yang seperti Kris.

Tunggu! Itu memang Kris, Suho terbelalak, Kris terlihat berbeda dan dia memangkas rambutnya. Amber sendiri menghadiahi Kris yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari mereka reaksi yang sama dengan Suho, mata birunya hanya mengarah pada Kris, dia sadar Kris adalah serigala yang ada di apartemen Suho, bau mereka sama.

Kris menoleh dan mengarahkan mata cokelatnya yang tajam langsung pada Suho, Tuan Kim juga sepertinya membicarakannya. Kris tahu Joonmyun yang disebut sebut Tuan Kim adalah Suho-nya yang manis, tapi selain itu dia sadar orang di belakang Suho juga adalah serigala, serigala yang baunya dia cium tadi pagi.

"Amber! Joonmyun! Cepat kembali bekerja!" Kris mendengar seruan tipis seorang wanita, serigala bermata biru di belakang Suho lalu duduk, Kris sadar dia adalah Amber, AJL yang mengganggu paginya yang damai dengan Suho.

Tuan Kim diam diam memanggil Suho, Kris tidak sadar.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" Tanya Suho sopan.

"Dia Wu Yifan dari perusahaan keluarga Lu, tolong jelaskan lagi padanya tentang rencana kerjasama kita. Nah, Yifan, kau bisa menghubungi Joonmyun kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan." Tuan Kim ini selalu melakukan hal yang aneh aneh pada karyawannya, tapi hebatnya itu membuat karyawannya mampu mengatasi masalah yang sama anehnya dengan Tuan Kim saat mereka sudah tidak bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Saya akan berlari mengejarnya meski tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan." Kata Kris, entah sejak kapan pemuda yang nama aslinya Wu Yifan itu berdiri rapat sekali dengan Suho. Pelan pelan dan dengan kikuk Suho mendorongnya menjauh.

Tuan Kim memasang tampang curiga. "Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Teman, kami teman." Jawab Suho, kikuk dan berusaha menjauhkan Kris yang tidak mau bergeser menjauh darinya.

"Lebih dari teman." Kata Kris. Anjing polos yang tidak berpikir.

"Kami teman."

"Kekasih."

"Teman."

"Teman dekat."

"Teman dekat, kami teman dekat, Tuan."

Tuan Kim tertawa melihat perdebatan kecil antara Suho dan Kris, dia punya tawa yang mirip tawa Suho. "Tidak ada salahnya kalau kalian sepasang kekasih, asal kalian bahagia." Kata Tuan Kim, dia orang yang sangat sangat aneh memang.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu, selamat bersenang senang anak anak." Kata Tuan Kim, dia berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik lagi. "Ah, satu lagi, Joonmyun, kalau dia benar benar kekasihmu lebih baik cepat kau kenalkan pada orang tuamu, aku yakin orang tuamu penasaran seperti apa pasangan anaknya, OK?" Katanya lagi, Tuan Kim mengedipkan sebelah matanya, benar benar seperti ayah dan anak pada Suho.

Suho memerah, merah semerah merahnya, rasanya lebih parah daripada tertangkap tangan baru mengisi absensi jam sembilan lewat sepuluh oleh Tuan Choi. Masalahnya adalah dia diam diam anak CEO dari perusahaan dimana dia bekerja saat ini dan dia baru saja dapat lampu hijau untuk membawa Kris ke rumah.

"Ayahmu?" Tanya Kris, salahkan sikapnya tadi dan tawanya yang mirip Suho.

"I-iya." Biasanya Suho tidak mengaku. Keluarga besarnya punya kebiasaan yang Suho sebut pengasingan, kebiasaan yang membuat anak anak tinggal sendiri atau dengan saudara jauh untuk belajar atau bekerja, Suho memang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, tapi dia tetap diperlakukan seperti karyawan biasa. Sepupunya juga mengalami nasib yang sama, Kai memenuhi harinya dengan kerja paruh waktu dan dance, mungkin sekarang ditambah serigala.

"Jadi kapan kau membawaku ke rumahmu?" Goda Kris.

+Serigala+

Suho membasuh mukanya dan bercermin, dia tampan, itu hal yang benar adanya tapi buka sesuatu yang penting dibahas saat ini. Dia masih memikirkan untuk membawa Kris ke rumahnya, rumah keluarganya dan bukan apartemennya.

"Memikirkanku?"

Kris muncul tiba tiba di belakang Suho. "Kau!" Suho mengeram kesal, dia bisa mati saking terkejutnya.

"Sabar, maafkan aku." Kata Kris, Suho menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku juga." Kata Suho, dia berbalik dan Kris memeluknya.

Kris tentu saja tahu apa yang Suho pikirkan sampai ke hal hal tidak jelas yang mampir ke otaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke rumahmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Entahlah." Suho menghela napas. "Aku ingin, hanya saja aku malu, pada Kakak, pada Ibu, pada Ayah juga, walaupun Ayah sudah bilang boleh, tetap saja rasanya…" Suho menggantung kalimatnya dulu, mengambil napas dan menatap Kris langsung dimata.

"Rasanya seperti permainan. Bertemu denganmu, dengan anggota Pack-mu yang aku saja belum hapal, semuanya seperti game online yang kalau tidak ada koneksi internet maka habislah sudah."

Kris tersenyum, Suho sendiri tidak sadar kalau apa yang dia ucapkan benar benar membuatnya terdengar seperti Cho Kyuhyun, rekan kerjanya yang gamer, sepertinya Suho terlalu sering main dengan pemuda itu.

Kris membawa tangan Suho untuk menyentuh pipinya, untuk membuktikan bahwa…

"Aku nyata."

Bahwa Kris benar benar nyata.

"Aku nyata, aku hidup, dan aku punya kehidupan sebagai manusia biasa sejak kecil, aku bukan sesuatu yang akan hilang tiba tiba, Suho."

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti itu." Kata Suho. "Tiap melihatmu sebelum aku pergi kerja rasanya kau akan menghilang kalau aku menoleh sedikit saja, itu membuatku tidak ingin pergi. Aku merasa aneh."

Perasaan imprint yang terlalu dalam, terlalu dalam sampai sulit digambarkan.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kita terikat?" Tanya Kris dan Suho menggeleng. Tentang imprint sebenarnya Kris tidak bicara banyak pada Suho, dia tidak pernah banyak bicara.

"Tapi kita terikat, ikatannya lebih kuat dari pernikahan untuk serigala. Aku bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa yang kau rasakan, aku bisa melacakmu dengan bau, dan aku akan dapat luka yang sama kalau kau terluka, itulah alasan kenapa tadi pagi aku ikut kesakitan."

"Tapi tidak ada buktinya, semuanya hanya katamu dan katamu dan aku bukan serigala Kris, aku tidak bisa mengangkat orang dengan satu tangan atau berubah jadi serigala kapanpun. Kau tidak bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, kita tidak pernah benar benar menjadi kekasih, itu membuatku bingung."

Kris merasakan rasa aneh yang menyakitkan di dadanya. "Suho." Dia hanya memanggil nama Suho dan memeluknya.

"Hubungan itu bukan untuk dilihat, tapi untuk dirasakan, aku tidak butuh kata kata tapi perasaan, maaf kalau aku membuatmu bingung." Kata Kris.

"Kris." Suho jadi sendu sendiri, kesannya dia jadi meragukan Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Suho, Kris bilang perasaan, jadi dia menyuarakan perasaannya dengan cara yang dibutuhkan manusia untuk mengetahui perasaan orang dengan pasti, memberitahu sejujurnya.

Kris tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membantah Suho, tidak juga sesuatu yang membuatnya terkesan lebih dari Suho. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Dia mengucapkan sesuatu dimana tingkatnya jadi setingkat Suho, tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Mata Kris itu cokelat, Suho tahu itu, kadang dia berpikir semua tentang serigala serigala ini adalah tipuan belaka, Kris terlihat sangat manusiawi. Semua terlalu aneh, baru, dan berbeda untuk Suho, setidaknya dia butuh pembuktian, seperti merubah dirinya jadi serigala.

Suho yakin Krispun tahu dia ingin jadi serigala.

Kris jadi sangat lembut, dia tidak menggenggam tapi mengelus dengan lembut, kenapa dia jadi sangat lembut? Tangannya yang lebar hanya mengelus lehernya, Suho menangkap tangan itu dan meremasnya, dia ingin Kris jadi sedikit lebih penuntut seperti biasa, tapi Kris lagi lagi hanya mengelus seakan berkata pada Suho untuk menikmati saja.

Kris tidak menciumnya dalam dalam sampai dia kehabisan napas, tapi Kris masih terlihat menginginkannya, tangan Kris yang melingkat di pinggangnya terkesan posesif tapi tidak mengikat, sehingga Suho masih punya banyak ruang untuk bergerak. Entah ini hanya menurut dirinya atau Kris memang dari dulu begini, tapi dia terkesan senang melindungi sambil menuruti seseorang, entah itu Alpha-nya atau bahkan imprint-nya sendiri.

Kris menarik dirinya, mau tak mau Suho menurut untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke rumah, serius, bukan karena apa apa, tapi aku memang ingin."

Kris tersenyum, dia mengangguk dan mencium Suho lagi, kali ini sesuai dengan apa yang Suho inginkan, dalam, lebih kasar, lebih menuntut.

+TBC+

Hal yang dikerjakan tengah malam biasanya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dibayangkan sebelumnya, tapi, ya, sudahlah, adanya begini dan aku sukanya begini maka begini saja.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : EXO dan f(x) adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, Wolf!AU, umur yang dirubah untuk satu atau dua tahun.

Note : Wolf!AU ini benar benar apa yang ada dipikiranku setelah terkontaminasi Twilight Saga, Teen Wolf, MV Wolf , dan banyak pengaruh dari XOXO, juga Boy Who Cried Wolf yang sangat keren, pada dasarnya aku suka jaket kulit Nude Bones dan print PL&U yang manis.

+Serigala+

"Kalau disana, gratis tidak, ya?"

Kai diam berpikir di bangkunya, semuanya jadi sedikit lain setelah Krystal dan Sulli tahu dia juga serigala, Krystal iri mati matian pada Lay dan mantranya sejak dia juga ingin sekali memperlajari sihir. Sehun masih tetap begitu saja, matanya masih merah dan anaknya masih diam.

Saat ini Kai tinggal… Nah, itulah yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Dia menyentuh bandul kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, kalung itu membuatnya benar benar jadi manusia, tapi kalau dilepas, rasa bersalahnya pada Lay akan makin menjadi jadi.

Harusnya Kai tetap memakainya waktu itu, tapi kalau dipakai dia tidak akan bertemu Krystal, tapi itu hasil kerja Lay dan pemberian mentornya, dia jadi tidak tenang. Tapi di samping rasa tidak tenangnya itu, tempat tinggalnya juga harus dipikirkan.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, siapa tahu Sehun sudah kembali dari perpustakaan atau mentornya tiba tiba muncul.

BRUK

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Kai, dia menabrak seseorang dan sekarang tumpukan buku yang dibawa orang itu bertebaran di lantai.

"Kau membawa buku sebanyak ini? Ini pasti berat sekali, biar aku bantu." Kai ikut merapikan buku itu dan baru melirik pada orang yang dia tabrak.

"Dio."

Kebiasaan Sehun dan Chanyeol rupanya menular padanya, memanggil Do Kyungsoo dengan nama Dio sesuka hati.

Dio bukannya berterima kasih atau apa tapi malah pergi, dipikirnya Kai juga tahu buku yang dia bawa adalah buku perpustakaan yang harus dikembalikan. Tapi nyatanya Kai menahan tangannya, anak itu sebagai manusia juga sudah kuat sekali.

"Kenapa pergi?"

Dio menelan ludahnya, karena pertemuan pertama mereka sudah diwarnai amarah jadilah dia selalu takut kalau ada Kai, kalau Kai ada di mansion, maka dia akan kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol, kalau bisa malah dia ingin pulang ke Goyang.

"Kau menyeramkan." Katanya. Kai berdiri dan membawa sisa buku yang tadi dijatuhkan Dio, mereka mulai berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Siapa tahu dengan mengikuti Dio, Kai bisa bertemu dengan seekor serigala yang bisa dia tanyai.

"Itu tidak terdengar menyenangkan, tapi terima kasih." Kata Kai, Dio berjalan jauh jauh darinya.

"Kenapa jauh jauh, Senior Do? Kau terlihat seperti anak kucing yang kehujanan kalau begitu." Kata Kai lagi.

"Kau menyeramkan."

"Ya sudah." Dan mereka diam.

Tapi untuk Dio, kalau Kai diam dia jadi lebih menyeramkan, orang yang diam dan tersenyum lembut itu menyeramkan, serigala berbulu domba.

"Aku bukan orang yang berani, kau tahu?" Kata Dio.

Kai diam dulu sampai Dio melirik ke arahnya. "Aku tahu, aku selalu melihatmu."

Kini Dio yang diam, mencerna kalimat yang tidak jelas maknanya dari Kai.

"Aku selalu melihat anak yang jalannya hati hati sekali saat melewati gerbang, sepertinya dia takut pada orang lain dan ternyata itu kau, di mansion juga aku selalu melihatmu bersembunyi kalau aku datang, kalau aku tidak lihatpun, baumu masih tercium."

Dio menjadi sedikit lega, maksudnya adalah melihat dalam arti sebenarnya.

"Jadi kupikir waktu itu kau cuma terbawa sifat serigalamu, aku juga mengerti kalau seperti itu."

Untuk Dio, mulut Kai benar benar manis.

"Tapi, Senior, aku tidak membencimu, sama sekali tidak." Katanya lagi.

Ada yang tahu kenapa Kai dijuluki Casanova? Bukan karena dia langganan gonta-ganti pacar, tapi karena apapun yang ucapkan akan terdengar seperti penyataan cinta dan pujian seperti apapun kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

Dio jadi merinding sendiri.

"Hei, Senior." Panggil Kai dan Dio memilih tidak menjawab. Kai jadi sedikit kesal dan menendang kaki Dio, tentu saja Dio terhuyung.

"Kuhajar kau kalau melakukan itu lagi!"

Dio bukan tipe orang yang berani tampil seperti Chanyeol, tapi lidahnya tajam.

Kai tertawa, seakan perkataan Dio tidak ada sadis sadisnya. "Makanya lihat aku."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Dio.

Kai diam dulu. "Kalau tinggal di mansion, bayar atau tidak?"

Hah? Anak seperti Kai bicara begitu, Dio terkejut. Dio mengerti mansion yang dimaksud Kai adalah yang milik Lu Han.

"Tanya Lu Han, aku tidak tinggal dengannya." Menurut Dio aneh saja anak seperti Kai membicarakan hal seperti itu.

"Kau diusir dari rumah?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, hanya satu kebiasaan yang sedikit merepotkan, aku dan Suho Hyung menyebutnya pengasingan."

"Pengasingan?"

"Ya, mirip mirip dengan diusir dari rumah."

"Oh." Dio bukan orang yang suka cari tahu sampai akar tentang orang lain, jadi dia berhenti bertanya.

Tapi Dio tetap orang baik walau lidahnya tajam. "Nanti aku bicarakan dengan Chanyeol, itu bisa jadi pilihan kedua setelah mansion."

Kai terlihat terkejut. "Tidak usah, nanti aku merepotkan."

Dio jadi sadar akan satu hal.

"Akulah yang merepotkan." Dia berhenti, pintu perpustakaan sudah terlihat.

"Malam itu tidak seharusnya aku menggigitmu dan kalaupun itu tidak bisa dicegah, harusnya aku yang jadi mentormu, bukan Xiumin."

Kai masih diam mendengarkan Dio, caranya memandang menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Bukannya menyesali yang sudah lewat tidak ada gunanya? Kau berpikir saja bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa jadi mentor yang baik suatu saat nanti." Kata Kai dan Dio merasa tersindir.

"Kau memang menyebalkan."

+Serigala+

"Kau merasakannya?"

"Lagi?"

"Ya, aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Kali ini apa?"

"Entah, kita lihat saja nanti."

Xiumin duduk bersila di ranjang dan Lu Han tidur memunggunginya.

"Oh iya, Alpha." Panggil Xiumin, Lu Han berbalik saat Xiumin-nya memanggilnya dengan Alpha, Xiumin sedang serius. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Katakan saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kau memasukan Kai dalam Pack? Maksudku, aku mentornya dan akan lebih mudah memantaunya kalau kita satu Pack."

"Salah sendiri, kenapa minta jadi mentornya." Kata Lu Han, dia tidak serius seserius Xiumin.

"Lu Han, aku serius."

Lu Han tertawa. "Ya, akan kupikirkan."

Perasaan yang dirasakan adalah pergolakan yang sama dengan saat Kris meninggalkan koloni, tapi kali ini apa yang akan terjadi, tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

Lu Han tidur membelakangi Xiumin lagi, ada satu hal lain selain anak didiknya yang dia ingat, orang yang direkrut Lu Han sendiri.

"Jangan memikirkan soal dia." Kata Lu Han, dia tahu jelas apa yang dipikirkan Xiumin.

"Kenapa? Dia serigala yang baik, Han, dia sangat baik."

"Xiu." Lu Han berusaha menghentikan Xiumin dari membahas serigala satu itu.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menggantungkannya, Han, dia terlalu lurus untuk menggulingkan Alpha."

"Xiumin."

"Lu Han." Xiumin tahu Lu Han tidak suka apa yang sedang dibicarakannya, tapi dia rasa harus ada kejelasan tentang serigala satu itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku merasa tidak bisa, Xiu." Kata Lu Han, sedari tadi dia masih memunggungi Xiumin. Xiumin menghela napasnya dan memeluk Lu Han dari belakang.

"Harusnya dulu-"

"Lu Han, sudah, maaf." Pelukan Xiumin mengerat sementara Lu Han menutup matanya.

"Dia membuatku tidak bisa serius, tidak bisa jadi kuat, dan selalu ingin bermain. Kalau ada dia aku takut membuat Ayahku murka di atas sana."

"Lu Han, maaf."

"Tidak, Xiu, tidak apa apa. Kau serigala paling kuat di Pack, kan? Harusnya kau melindungiku yang lemah ini."

"Lu Han."

Dan Lu Han berbalik, matanya yang merah membuat Xiumin benar benar diam dan hanya memandanginya. Lu Han menutup matanya yang Xiumin yakini tercipta dari percampuran darah Lu dan Wu, Lu Han nampaknya berpikir.

"Aku akan menawari Kai untuk bergabung."

+Serigala+

"Kau berlama lamalah disini, Pria tampan."

"Aku ingin, tapi tidak bisa."

"Ya, kau harusnya menghibur kami yang selalu diganggu anak anak kecil itu."

Kai tertawa kikuk tapi tetap meladeni guru guru bahasa ini.

Tiffany mengoceh dengan bahasa Inggris yang terlalu cepat untuk dicerna warga asli Korea seperti Kim Jongin dan Sooyoung tersenyum senyum saja.

"Anak anak disini tidak sedikit juga yang nakal, kau tahu?" Kata Sooyoung, Kai mengangguk paham.

"Jadi kau seharusnya ada disini lebih lama, Kai." Celetuk Tiffany.

"Oh, maaf, Nona. Masih ada banyak pizza yang harus diantar."

"Ya ya, aku menyerah, dan untuk apartemenmu, kalau kau benar benar diusir datang saja ke rumahku, kita bisa tinggal bersama."

"Yang benar saja, Tiff? Kai tentu akan tinggal denganku." Kata Sooyoung, Kai jadi makin tidak enak pada gua guru bahasa ini.

Sooyoung tahu Kai jadi makin kikuk dan dia harus meluruskan hal yang mulai menyimpang ini. "Bercanda, kalau saja kau Brad Pitt mungkin aku serius." Katanya pada Kai yang menghela napas.

"Sudah sana pergi! Nanti Tiffany akan memakanmu kalau kau tidak pergi." Perintah Sooyoung.

"Apa apaan kau, Summer!?" Protes Tiffany hanya terdengar samar di telinganya karena dia sudah beranjak pergi, setelah ini masih ada beberapa kerja sambilan lagi yang harus dikerjakannya.

+TBC+

Awalnya Serigala kurencanakan sebagai kumpulan fanfic pendek yang nantinya membawa pada 'sesuatu', tapi bagian ini rasanya jadi seperti ada sambungannya, selama Kai belum dapat rumah maka bagian ini belum selesai dan ada bayangan kedepannya di kepalaku tentang fanfic ini.

Dan salah satu faktor yang membuat chapter ini jadi singkat adalah karena aku sadar kalau aku lebih sering tidak bisa membaca fanfic yang panjangnya lebih dari 2.000 kata tanpa merasa bosan atau bertanya kapan beresnya.

Untuk sebuah doa agar aku membaik, aku ingin berterima kasih karena itu sangat amat manjur.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : EXO dan f(x) adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, Wolf!AU, umur yang dirubah untuk satu atau dua tahun. Cameo!SJ.

Note : Wolf!AU ini benar benar apa yang ada dipikiranku setelah terkontaminasi Twilight Saga, Teen Wolf, MV Wolf , dan banyak pengaruh dari XOXO, dan lagu lagu di Pink Tape, khususnya Signal.

Aku ingin tapi aku bukan seorang penerjemah. Aku memang lahir sebelum abad ini, tapi aku masih sangat muda. Aku berharap aku sudah setua Victoria, tapi aku tidak pernah jadi setua itu untuk saat ini.

Aku dari sakit hati jadi pening, tapi aku bahagia, tapi juga tidak terlalu bahagia, ada yang menyuruhku untuk fokus tapi sedikitnya aku ingin juga melanjutkan 'Pendekar dan Siluman Ular', walaupun aku sedang mengerjakan detail sekolah dan seragamnya, bayangan para leluhur juga sudah jelas di kepalaku dan yang paling cantik adalah istrinya Kai, rambut dan sorot mata yang memenjaranya menurun pada Jongin, padahal dia bisa dibilang nenek Lu Han, tapi sepertinya apa apa tentang fanfic itu juga belum sepenuhnya pasti.

Kalau serigala Kim laki laki bermata biru menikahi Lee perempuan bermata kuning, maka akan lahir serigala Kim bermata hijau, seperti itulah yang terjadi pada Lu Han dan garis persaudaraannya dengan Sehun dan Kris, warna mata asli serigala Lu adalah warna mata Sehun, darah Lu menurun dari ibunya, itulah kenapa dia masih tetap Oh.

Aku baru kali ini menjelaskan latar belakang Kai dan keluarga Kim, termasuk dengan dua guru bahasa itu dan masih ada banyak hal yang inginnya kujelaskan tentang Kim Jongin yang karismatik. Aku jadinya mengerti satu hal, Kim Jongin tanpa percintaan itu tidak lengkap, itu terlihat jelas dari banyaknya pertanyaan tentang imprintnya, kenapa tidak bertanya tentang Dio? Tentang Sehun? Chanyeol? Atau bahkan Chen? Dan kenapa tidak banyak yang bertanya kemana perginya si Eyeliner?

Secara fisik, Xiu lebih kuat, yang lain mungkin hanya bisa mematahkan pohon tapi Xiu bisa meremukannya, semua serigala juga punya porsinya sendiri, tidak ada yang sempurna, termasuk serigala, termasuk Lu Han sebagai Alpha. Xiumin tipe serigala manis yang tahu diri, jadi tenang saja.

Aku sedang ingin menjelaskan banyak hal, jadi tolong maafkan aku.

+Serigala+

"Ini harinya."

Kris dan Kai mengatakan kalimat yang sama, tapi mereka terpisah jauh, Kai di sekolah dan Kris di kantornya.

Kris menghela napas lagi sebelum bicara pada Lu Han.

"_Bisa kau putus saja dulu, aku tidak ingin merasakan apa apa untuk saat ini."_

"_Kau ingin jadi manusia."_

"_Ya, aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat selalu waspada sebagai serigala."_

"_Kita memang sedang waspada, Beta."_

"_Ayolah, Alpha."_

"_Baik, baik, akan kuputus kau dari telepati-ku dan Pack."_

Lu Han menghela napas setelah memutus telepatinya dan memblokir Kris dari semua jenis telepati yang datang padanya, dari kericuhan koloni juga.

"_Alpha! Kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak apa apa, Omega."_

"_Bukan kau, tapi Beta, kau mengusirnya lagi?"_

"_Bukan, bukan itu."_

Lu Han makin pusing saja saat Omega-nya menayainya macam macam.

"_Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa, Alpha."_

"_Lay, jangan bertanya macam macam dan cepat pergi, kau harus masak tapi tidak pergi sesentipun dari piano itu, aku bersumpah akan membuat Xiumin meremukannya kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang juga!"_

Tao tertawa dan Lay pergi, dia benar benar pergi dari piano kesayangannya.

Lu Han rasa dia jadi lebih pusing lagi dengan telepati dengan dua orang itu, dia jadi agak limbung karena Beta-nya, kenapa juga dia minta di blokir dari koloni.

"_Bukannya karena dia ingin bertemu calon mertua?"_

Tiba tiba Xiumin bicara, celetukan yang membuat Lu Han sadar kalau apa yang dia pikirkan bisa diketahui dengan mudah oleh koloni.

"_Calon mertua?"_

"_Orang tua Suho?"_

Lay dan Tao serempak bertanya.

"_Apa mereka manusia?"_

"_Tentu saja mereka manusia, Tao. Kalau tidak, kenapa Beta sampai minta diblokir segala."_

"_Aku baru tahu kalau Alpha bisa memblokir anggota Pack, Xiu."_

"_Tentu saja aku bisa, Lay."_

Lu Han menyombongkan diri, dia sudah pernah memblokir seekor serigala dari koloninya dan masih memblokir serigala itu, itu demi kebaikannya, kebaikan bersama.

"_Alpha benar benar tidak mau kalah."_

"_Yayaya, mungkin kau benar."_

"_Apa ini tanda kalau kita juga harus memperkenalkan diri secara formal pada Suho?"_

Tao terasa sekali bingungnya.

"_Ya, itu ide bagus!"_

Sorak Xiumin.

"_Tapi sebelum menganggap itu ide yang bagus, bagaimana kalau kalian periksa dulu apa yang ada di kulkas."_

Kata Lay.

"_Aku yakin pasti kosong."_

"_Makanya pergi belanja sana."_

Xiumin tertawa sendiri karena Alpha dan Omega-nya menyudutkan anggota koloninya yang lain.

"_Kurasa kita lebih baik berhenti, Lu Han sepertinya sedikit pusing dan Lay juga harus pergi belanja."_

+Serigala+

"Jadi, maaf kau tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi, Jongin."

Kai diam pada awalnya.

"Iya, tidak apa apa, Tuan, terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini."

Jadi, ya, begini. Apanya yang begini? Kai bingung sendiri. Kalau tidak bisa bayar uang sewa pasti nasibnya akan begini, padahal sudah dekat dengan saudara semarganya yang senasib juga dengannya, tapi, ya, nasibnya memang seperti ini.

Setidaknya Kai bersyukur dia tidak tinggal selantai dengan Suho.

Dia menyeret barang barangnya yang hanya satu koper dua kardus, isinya baju, buku, dan beberapa perabot. Kai berpikir, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai serigala?

Xiumin bilang serigala itu jauh lebih kuat dari manusia, jadi Kai melepas kalung dari Lay dengan tidak enak hati dan membawa barang barangnya dengan ringan.

Tunggu! Matanya harus ditutupi, dia akhirnya merapal mantra yang diajarkan Krystal.

Dia kemudian memasuki lift, lift yang dindingnya cermin. Dia sambil berpikir akan tinggal dimana dia, pada Lu Han dia belum bicara, pada Eunhyuk itu sama saja merepotkan, pada Sooyoung dia harus jadi Brad Pitt dulu, pada Tiffany… dia tidak mau tinggal bersama perempuan seperti itu, pada Sehun sama saja pada Lu Han, pada Dio? Iya, Dio! Tapi bagaimana caranya menghubungi Dio saat ini? Benar benar tidak bisa diharapkan.

TING

Seperti suara bel yang lembut dan pintu lift terbuka, menampakan sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian santai dan PSP-nya di tangan, kalau tidak salah itu Kyuhyun, dia sudah seperti tetangga Suho padahal yang sebenarnya tetangga Suho adalah Sungmin, Kai tidak tahu hubungan apa yang ada di antara dua orang itu, dia hanya tahu Kyuhyun karena kadang main main ke tempat Suho.

Dan dia tidak mau Kyuhyun yang tiran ini tahu kalau dia baru saja diusir, walau diusir dengan baik baik.

Dia merapat pada cermin dan berharap dia menghilang.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka lagi dan Kyuhyun pergi, itu bagus sekali. Dan Kai menoleh pada cermin diseberangnya, dia tidak tampak.

Dia benar benar tidak tampak.

Dia tidak tampak tapi ingin sekali tampak dan pelan pelan dia terlihat di cermin itu. Kai menyikapi ini sebagai candaan paling tidak lucu di dunia, tapi ini cukup keren menurutnya, jadi dia bisa menghilang? Tidakkah itu terdengar hebat? Dia akan menyimpan kekuatan ini untuk ke depannya.

+Serigala+

"Jadi, begitu."

Ryeowook masih di depan adonannya dan membuat Kai bicara panjang lebar.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya.

"Jadi?" Kai jadi tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak mungkin terus disini, kan?"

"I-iya."

"Jadi lebih baik kau kerja atau mencari tempat tinggal, tapi kurasa kau lebih baik mencari tempat tinggal dulu."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa bekerja sekarang juga."

"Tidak, Kai, percaya padaku, ada sesuatu yang bersinar yang menunggumu diluar sana." Kata Ryeowook, entah dia serius atau hanya ingin mengusir Kai.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Intuisi."

Kai makin malas dengan pembicaraan yang mulai tidak masuk akal dengan Ryeowook, jadi dia keluar.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar, mungkin saja kau benar."

"Aku selalu benar, Kim."

"Hubungi aku kalau kurang orang."

"Datang saja besok, sesuai jam kerjamu."

Kai menghela napas, dia sudah memakai kalung dari Lay lagi dan saat ini sedang menyeret barang barangnya. Di kejauhan sana dia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal, dia lebih pucat dari orang kebanyakan. Kalau Kai melepas kalung dari Lay mungkin dia bisa mengenali orang itu dari baunya, Kai antara makin merasa bersalah pada Lay tapi juga penasaran, jadi dia melepas kalung itu.

"Kai?"

Orang itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Kai, sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Kai, dan dia adalah Lay itu sendiri. Mati saja kau, Kai.

Lay berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Kai, ini hanya ada dipikirannya atau serigala memang punya langkah yang lebih cepat dari manusia.

"Kau melepasnya?" Tanya Lay, Lay jelas jelas mengenalinya sebagai Kai yang digigit Dio, mungkin baunya masih sedikit mirip Dio, tapi dia bisa saja dikenali sebagai anak didik Xiumin sejak matanya punya warna hijau yang persis Xiumin walau tipis.

Kai dengan tidak enak hati menjawab singkat. "Iya."

Tapi Lay tersenyum, senyum yang sangat lembut, matanya yang lembut bersinar bagai purnama.

Untuk Kai apa yang tadi Ryeowook bilang hal yang bersinar adalah mata Lay.

"Akhirnya kau akan sadar kalau lebih nyaman jadi diri sendiri di hadapan dunia." Kata Lay.

Lay adalah kumpulan semua kata kata indah yang tidak bisa lagi Kai ucapkan, kenapa dia baru sadar saat ini? Kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh?

"Aku berharap pertemuan pertama kita tidak dihalangi kalung itu, jadi bukan aku saja yang merasakannya." Kata Lay, telunjuk Kai mampir di bibirnya untuk membuatnya tidak membuat kalimat kalimat lain dan Lay hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua sudah mengerti meski Kai belum terlalu lama jadi serigala.

Yang Kai rasakan adalah kembang api merusak jantungnya, debaran yang begitu aneh yang pasti sampai pada Lay saat dia mulai memeluknya. Lay dengan cepat membentuk tameng dari pengelihatan manusia karena dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Kai menariknya mendekat dan mulai dari sudut bibirnya, dan dia mulai membuat Lay melupakan banyak hal, Beta, pusingnya Lu Han, orang tua Suho, bahkan kulkas yang kosong, Kai membuatnya benar benar tidak memikirkan semua itu

Tapi dia memikirkan Kai.

"Kau bisa tinggal di mansion, Lu Han tidak akan marah."

+Serigala+

Kris mengatur napasnya untuk jadi tenang dan dia mulai bicara, gemetarnya baru muncul saat di dalam mobil, saat berdua dengan Suho.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali." Katanya.

"Kau masih bisa bilang yang seperti itu hebat? Kupikir keluargaku cuma gila dan bukannya hebat." Balas Suho, tapi Kris tahu dia juga senang.

"Kakakmu hebat sekali, dia seperti membaca semua buku yang aku baca, setua apapun buku itu."

"Serius? Pantas aku tidak mengerti kalian sedang membahas apa tadi."

"Berbicara dengan Ayahmu juga menyenangkan, walau dia sedikit-"

"Gila?" Terka Suho.

Kris menggeleng "Tidak terbayangkan."

Suho tertawa. "Ayah memang selalu begitu."

"Dan dia memberiku foto fotomu, katanya untuk teman tidur." Kris tertawa, memamerkan beberapa foto di saku dalam jasnya.

"Kau! Kau dan Ayah sama saja! Kembalikan! Aku tidak mau ada yang melihatnya!"

Kris tertawa keras, ini di lampu merah dia mengambil foto foto Suho itu. "Tidakkah kau dalam kaus polo itu bagus?" Tanyanya. Suho mau tidak mau mendekat karena ingin merebutnya.

"Seksi." Bisik Kris, Suho mundur tiba tiba sampai membentur kaca.

"Apa mereknya? Lacoste? Kau harus sering sering memakainya saat bersamaku. Usahakan yang merah, tapi hijau juga tidak masalah." Dan Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Suho.

"Kris!"

Kris tertawa lagi dan kini lampu sudah hijau, Kris harus kembali mengemudi walau masih ingin membahas foto telanjang Suho di kamar mandi.

"Kembalikan padaku!" Suho merogoh sendiri saku Kris dan Kris hanya tertawa tawa.

Yang pertama dilihat adalah foto telanjangnya saat dia masih belum masuk taman kanak kanak, Suho merasa dia tidak punya malu saat itu, kenapa dia dengan bangganya menghadap kamera? Kakaknya disebelahnya itu bernasib lebih baik menurut Suho, berdiri di sebelahnya dengan handuk melilit pinggang dan tangan menutupi mata.

Suho menghela napas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merindukan Kakak."

"Bukannya tadi baru bertemu?"

"Bukan yang seperti itu, kapan aku berdua-duaan lagi dengannya seperti dulu?"

"Kalimatmu…"

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Punya saudara itu sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Tidak, dia menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau merindukannya? Kau membuatku bingung."

"Kau akan tahu rasanya kalau punya saudara."

Kris terdiam dulu. "Tapi aku anak tunggal, setidaknya begitu sampai sebelum orang tuaku bercerai. Mungkin sekarang aku punya adik tiri, tapi aku tidak peduli."

Suho jadi merasa tidak enak. "Kris."

"Tidak apa apa, Suho, jangan merasa bersalah begitu, aku akan mencoba telepati dengan Lu Han dan membawamu ke mansion."

Kris merasa seperti sedang mengetuk pintu, padahal dia biasanya masuk begitu saja.

"_Selamat! Jadi cepat bawa imprintmu ke mansion! Kita akan berkenalan dengannya sebagai manusia, manusia, Beta, manusia."_

"_Alpha, tenang sedikit, aku ingin membawanya hari ini juga, apa bisa?"_

Lu Han membuka blok yang membuat Kris tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapapun di koloninya.

"_Kris, kau membuat semua orang khawatir."_

Kata Chen, pemuda bermata biru itu jadi semacam mata Kris untuk melihat apa yang sedang koloninya lakukan.

"_Apa terasa kalau Lay menemukan imprintnya?"_

Tanya Chen.

"_Ya, sudah terasa, biar kutebak, itu Kai."_

"_Ya! Benar sekali. Ayah, kau lebih baik cepat pulang, aku ingin bertemu Ibu!"_

Seru Tao dan Kris tertawa, benar benar tertawa sampai Suho disebelahnya setengah jengkel, ini yang mereka sebut telepati? Ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan telepon, setidaknya untuk tawa Kris yang terakhir.

"_Tenang, Tao. Aku akan ke sana sekarang juga dengan Suho."_

"Mereka sudah tidak sabar menunggumu katanya." Kata Kris, dia jadi terlihat lebih santai dan itu membuat Suho sedikitnya senang.

+Serigala+

"Jadi?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak bertanya, Lu Han." Kata Xiumin, membalas pertanyaan Lu Han yang sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Kau atau aku yang mau mengenalkannya, Kris?"

"Kau saja, kau yang kepala keluarga." Jawab Kris, Lu Han tertawa.

"Aku Lu Han, kepala keluarga Lu untuk saat ini."

"Jangan bicara seakan kau akan mati besok, Lu Han." Sela Chen, pedas memang, tapi itu sudah biasa.

"Diam kau." Katanya pada Chen, tapi dua duanya tertawa saja.

"Aku sepupu Kris karena ibuku adalah adik ibunya." Tambahnya.

"Ini Xiumin, istriku."

"Suamimu, maksudmu?" Protes Xiumin di sisi kanan Lu Han.

"Di sebelahnya Kai, dia sepupumu aku juga tahu, dia bisa dibilang anak asuh Xiumin dan dia akan tinggal disini mulai hari ini."

"Tunggu? Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Suho. "Apa maksudnya itu, Kai?"

"Hyung maaf, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Kai menjawab dengan permintaan maaf.

"Kau tidak akan merepotkan kalaupun tinggal denganku."

"Tapi, Hyung, kau sendiri tahu apa tujuan pengasingan."

Suho tidak mau berubah suasana jadi kacau, jadi dia menelan kenyataan bulat bulat. Pengasingan adalah untuk membuat anggota keluarga Kim masing masingnya mandiri dan bisa berdiri di atas kaki sendiri.

"Yang disebelah Kai itu Lay, satu satunya orang yang pernah berkenalan dengan cara yang normal padamu, bisa dibilang temanku dan juga kekasih Kai." Kata Lu Han lagi.

"Kekasih?"

Serigala bermata emas di sebelah Suho berbisik. "Imprint."

"Nah, yang baru saja berbisik padamu itu Tao-"

"Dia anakku." Sela Kris.

"Anak?" Tanya Suho, nadanya jadi terdengar tidak mengenakan.

"Anak asuh."

Suho menghela napas, entah lega atau apa.

"Yang di sebelah Lay itu Chen, di hadapannya Sehun, sepupuku dari ayah, yang ada di sebelah Sehun itu Dio, dan yang dihadapannya itu Chanyeol." Kata Lu Han.

Chanyeol sendiri menengadah ketika namanya dipanggil, memberi senyum manis pada Suho. Suho mengenalinya sebagai si serigala bermata biru cerah yang mampir ke tempatnya saat Kai pertama kali berubah.

"Dia teman masa kecilku." Tambah Lu Han, semua menoleh pada Lu Han. Si kepala keluarga itu memang tidak bisa berbohong, tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak menyimpan hal hal yang belum diketahui.

+Serigala+

"Kau bisa sekamar denganku mulai sekarang." Kata Lay.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh?" Tanya Kai, tapi dia dengan gampangnya duduk di ranjang Lay.

"Kenapa? Kau takut tidak bisa menahan diri?" Tanya Lay, dia mendekat dan sengaja rapat rapat pada Kai.

"Salah satunya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku merasa aneh?"

"Kalau begitu, apa? " Tanya Lay.

Kai berbaring di ranjang dan Lay menyusulnya. "Aku merasa tidak enak pada Suho Hyung."

Lay terdiam, berpikir. "Kalau begitu bicarakan dengannya, luruskan masalahnya dan beres."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kau ini sepupunya, kan? Kalau dia bisa baik padaku saat kami menculiknya, kenapa dia tidak bisa baik pada sepupu sendiri?"

"Tunggu."

Kai dengan cepat duduk lagi, Lay masih tidur tiduran.

"Kalian pernah menculik Suho Hyung?"

Lay tertawa kikuk, harusnya dia tidak bilang. "Ya, pada kenyataannya seperti itu."

Kai diam dan memasang wajah bingungnya, dia benar benar mirip anak anjing.

Lay juga jadi terdiam, tapi dia tahu Kai sedang merasa tidak enak pada sepupunya karena tempat tinggal dan Kai juga pasti tahu Lay ingin dia bicara pada Suho.

"Baik, aku cari dia dulu." Kata Kai akhirnya.

+Serigala+

Mansion Lu Han itu rumit, rumit dan berundak undak, tapi itu tidak membuat Kai tersesat dengan mudah. Dia sampai di depan sebuah tangga, entah sudah tangga keberapa yang dia temukan di mansion ini, tapi dia tahu ada serigala di atas tangga itu.

Dan itu Lu Han.

"Sedang apa, Kai?" Tanya Lu Han, dia dengan mudah menyukai mata Kai yang punya warna hijau Xiumin-nya.

Kai jadi gelagapan sendiri. "Aku sedang, eh… mencari Suho Hyung."

"Oh ya? Ayo naik, Kris itu Beta, kamarnya ada di atas."

Kai mengikuti Lu Han yang dengan santainya berjalan di sampingnya. Dia seperti tidak takut pada bahaya, tidak takut kalau Kai akan mencuri sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Kata Kai. Dia masih malu malu pada orang baru.

"Untuk?" Tanya Lu Han, menoleh dan menatap Kai langsung dari matanya yang merah, untuk Kai itu bukan semerah merahnya warna merah, warna merahnya agak sedikit cokelat.

"Karena mengizinkanku tinggal disini." Kata Kai, Lu Han mengangguk.

"Bukan berarti itu tanpa syarat."

"Hah?"

"Kau mulai saat ini adalah Omega Pack-ku."

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih."

"Selamat datang di Pack dan berhentilah berterima kasih, Omega."

Tujuh, koloni Lu Han kini diisi tujuh serigala dan semua serigala tahu itu.

Suho tiba tiba ada di depan Lu Han dan Kai, lumayan jauh memang, mungkin saja dia memang sudah ada disitu sejak Lu Han mengajak Kai bergabung.

"Hai." Sapanya kikuk, Suho selalu punya kesan kikuk yang membuat semua orang ingin mengurungnya dan mungkin melakukan beberapa hal aneh padanya, tapi Kai tentu tahu dia punya sisi yang lain lagi sebagai seorang Suho, Suho yang lain lagi juga.

"Ini yang terakhir, Alpha, tapi terima kasih." Kata Kai, dia memberi Lu Han kecupan di pipi, dia selalu suka melakukan hal itu pada orang yang dia anggap keluarga, keluarga yang dekat dengannya.

Lu Han mengusap pipinya dan tertawa, dia tahu Xiumin sedang mengawasinya dan juga sedang tertawa saat ini, tapi dia juga mencium sedikit cemburu.

"Hyung, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin pergi keluar." Jawab Suho.

"Aku ingin bicara, Hyung."

"Tentang apa? Apartemenmu? Sudahlah, lupakan saja tentang itu, kau serigala sekarang, imprint-mu disini, Alpha-mu juga disini, kau memang harusnya ada disini, Jongin."

"Baik, itu benar, tapi itu bukan berarti aku sudah bukan sepupumu lagi, Joonmyun Hyung." Balas Kai, Joonmyun terlihat kalah.

"Dan itu bukan berarti kau tidak merasa sedih."

"Kau, apa yang kakak-kakakmu ajarkan padamu sebenarnya?"

Kai tertawa, mereka pergi ke balkon dimana angin terasa sekali di kulit.

"Tapi kau sebenarnya tidak marah, kan?"

"Kapan kau pernah melihatku marah?"

Kai tersenyum pada Suho yang terlihat kesal, dia seringnya hanya terlihat kesal, tapi tidak marah marah pada sesuatu.

"Kau benar juga. Hyung tahu sendiri, kan, untuk apa pengasingan itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau sendirian di sana, Jongin." Sepupunya ini adalah orang yang selalu berubah-ubah dan sukar ditebak, tapi dia sendiri tidak selalu bisa menerima perubahan dengan baik. Kali ini Suho keluar manjanya.

"Apa kau pernah semanja ini pada Kris?"

"Kau tahu dia?" Seingat Suho, Kris dan Kai tidak terlalu sering bertemu, lagipula sebenarnya Kris selalu ada di apartemen Suho saat Kai main ke mansion.

"Si Chris itu, Lagipula dia Beta-ku saat ini."

"Ayolah, itu untuk menyamaran."

"Ya, aku mengerti imprint Beta-ku."

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa kau sampai tahu hal itu segala?"

"Ayolah, dia Beta-ku, tentu saja aku tahu."

Dan Suho tidak menjawab lagi.

"Maaf, Hyung."

Suho masih diam dan Kai jelas menunggu jawabannya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa apa."

"Sudahlah, Hyung, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, aku akan tinggal disini juga!"

"Kau serius? Kau hanya tidak suka sendirian, kan, Hyung?"

"Aku akan tinggal disini, denganmu dan dengan Kris juga."

"Kau hanya tidak suka sendirian, Hyung."

Kai mengulang kalimatnya yang terakhir dan itu sepenuhnya benar, walaupun Kai kadang kadang jadi anak yang sedikit tidak sopan, tapi dia benar.

"Aku benar, kan?" Tanya Kai, Suho tidak menjawab dan itu pasti benar.

Suho menghela napas dan bersandar di bahu Kai.

"Anak sepertimu harus berhenti merasa bersalah dan sering sering main ke tempatku."

"Kan sudah ada Kris, ada Kyuhyun juga, kau sebenarnya tidak terlalu kesepian."

"Tapi mereka bukan kau, bukan adik sepupuku."

Kai mengacak rambut Suho.

"Aku jadi ragu yang sebenarnya adik disini adalah kau, Hyung."

"Kau, tidakkah kau mulai mengantuk?" Tanya Suho.

+Serigala+

Suho bukan orang yang buta arah dan dia juga tidak pergi terlalu jauh jadi dia masih ingat dimana kamar Kris, tapi yang membuatnya bingung sebenarnya ada satu; ada seseorang di depan kamar Kris. Dia berdiri di depan pintu, tapi kemudian terduduk di sebelahnya, dia menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Suho mengenalinya sebagai anak asuh Kris.

"Tao?"

Matanya yang emas terlihat bersinar di ruangan yang gelap, tapi tidak semua emas yang bersinar berarti baik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Suho, dia duduk di sebelah Tao, di sisi yang lebih dekat pintu.

Tao bersandar pada bahunya seakan mereka adalah teman dekat. "Mimpi, mimpi yang menyeramkan."

Ya, benar juga, Tao terlihat seperti habis menangis, setidaknya menurut Suho. Suho menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Tidak apa apa, ada aku disini." Kata Suho mencoba menenangkan.

CKLEK

"Aku tidak suka melihat kalian duduk duduk berdua di depan kamarku."

Itu Kris yang keluar dari kamarnya dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Masuk!" Perintahnya. Suho dengan cepat menuruti perintah Kris, masuk ke kamar dan langsung berbaring di ranjang, di sisi yang paling jauh dari pintu.

"Kau juga, Tao." Kata Kris lagi, dia tadinya sudah ingin menyusul Suho, tapi Tao tetap diam saja dan takut takut, mau tak mau Kris memanggilnya.

"Ayah!" Tao segera menghambur ke pelukan Kris sebagai anak kecil yang sudah lama terlantar.

"Apa, Tao-er?" Kris mengacak rambut Tao. Tao punya mata emas dan bulu hitam kelam yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya anak anjing kehujanan tanpa Kris.

Tao yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil, Kris menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya dan Tao menyusulnya, membuatnya ada di tengah tengah imprint dan anak didiknya, tapi Tao sebenarnya lebih dari sekedar anak didik.

"Aku mau di tengah." Pintanya, Kris terlihat kesal tapi menurutinya.

"Kau itu sudah besar, Tao."

"Biar saja, aku mau jadi anak Ayah selamanya."

Kris tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Tao, sementara Suho entah kenapa merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Tao.

"Berarti anak Ibu juga." Canda Suho, Tao tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

"Iya, anak Ibu juga."

+Serigala+

Amber menaikan sebelah alisnya, tangannya saling menggenggam dan tertumpu pada lututnya, dia sedang sombong.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa mendapatkannya."

Amber terkekeh. "Tentu saja, Amber J. Liu bisa menyelesaikan tugas apapun yang diberikan."

"Tapi masih ada yang kurang."

Song Qian yang berdiri disebelah Amber tersentak, lawan bicara Amber yang bermata merah menatapnya tajam.

"Kita kurang orang untuk membentuk Pack." Katanya, dia mengelus leher Song Qian. Song Qian menelan ludahnya.

"Ingat kesepakatan kita, Jung!" Bentaknya, dia menepis tangan serigala Jung bermata merah itu, serigala yang Song Qian tahu harusnya sudah mati.

Serigala Jung itu menyeringai. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada kaum penyihirmu kalau kau melanggar kesepakatan."

"Yang ada justru kau yang melanggar."

Mereka bertiga tetap terlihat tenang walau sebenarnya suasana sudah panas dan campur aduk, takut dan kesal menjadi satu.

Disisi lain Kris justru tidak bisa tidur, Tao ada di tengah dan Suho di sampingnya, dia tidak terlalu jauh dengan Suho dan masih bisa memeluknya, tapi kali ini dia merasakan suatu bahaya.

Juga merasakan kalau Alpha-nya takut.

"_Alpha."_

"_Kau tidak tidur, Beta?"_

"_Tidak, kau sendiri?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Kau merasa ketakutan?"_

"_Tidak."_

Kris menghela napas dulu.

"_Hei, sudah menemukan arti mimpi Omega?"_

Chen tiba tiba muncul dan menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Alpha jadi makin takut lagi.

"_Alpha? Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?"_

Tanya Chen.

"_Tidak! Aku tidak takut!"_

"_Jangan diteruskan! Jadi apa arti dari mimpi itu?"_

Lerai Kris sekaligus mengembalikan percakapan pada topik dari Chen yang utama.

"_Pernah dengan kabar tentang gadis penyihir yang kaumnya diperbudak serigala?"_

Tanya Chen.

"_Yang ilmunya dipelajari Lay?_

Terka Kris, Lu Han diam saja.

"_Ya, penyihir Song. Mimpi Omega mengingatkanku pada penyihir itu."_

Kata Chen.

"_Seorang gadis yang bisa berdiri dengan tenang di sebelah serigala tanpa diterkam haruslah penyihir, dan penyihir itu pastilah seorang bernama Song, gadis Song yang diperbudak serigala, dan serigala disebelahnya-"_

"_Itu Jung Yunho, satu satunya keturunan Lu yang bermarga Korea dan serigala murni."_

Lu Han menyela.

"_Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau bicara lagi!" _

Serunya dan dia menarik diri dari pembicaraan, menyisakan Kris yang sudah mengerti dan Chen yang tidak tahu apa apa.

Sebagai salah satu dari keturunan serigala Lu yang bermarga Korea, Lu Han mengingatnya dengan sangat, Beta Ayahnya. Pemuda itu berbeda dengan Sehun yang terlahir sebagai serigala karena ibunya yang serigala Lu dan ayahnya masihlah manusia, pemuda itu punya darah Lu yang menurun dari ayah yang matanya tetap terjaga merah darah, sementara menurut Ayah Lu Han warna mata tidaklah penting, itulah sebab kenapa matanya tidak semerah mata Sehun.

Dan itulah satu satunya alasan yang membuat Lu Han merasa sangat tidak pantas mewarisi koloni ini.

Ingatannya memutar ke belakang, ke saat dimana dia masih jadi Omega. "Jie, kapan kau kembali?"

+TBC+

Aku melangkahi apa yang aku tidak bisa sekaligus mencegah munculnya tokoh baru, aku tidak bisa memikirkan satu tokoh dengan mudah dan menggampangkannya, aku akan menjabarkannya di selembar kertas sampai aku sendiri bingung dan karena itu bisa memakan waktu berhari hari jadi aku melangkahinya.

Inginnya foto Suho yang dibahas adalah foto pre-debut asli, tapi apa daya, aku selalu bergelut dengan koneksi internet yang sedikitnya menyebalkan, semua foto itu adalah apa yang ada di otakku saja yang berarti bukan fotoku juga walau aku ingin memakainya.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kujelaskan tentang Tao yang manis, kami sama sama AB yang bukan hanya memiliki dua sisi, daripada koin kami ini balok. Dan juga tentang pair baru di chapter ini, pertama aku memang harus meminta maaf pada siapapun yang berharap adanya KaiSoo disini, tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa menjadikan mereka pasangan disini, aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : EXO dan f(x) adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fantasy.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, Wolf!AU, umur yang dirubah untuk satu atau dua tahun. Cameo!SJ.

Note : Wolf!AU ini benar benar apa yang ada dipikiranku setelah terkontaminasi Harry Potter, Twilight Saga, Teen Wolf, MV Wolf , dan banyak pengaruh dari XOXO dan Growl juga Pink Tape, lagu ABBA, dan beberapa lagu random, juga perasaan jatuh cinta yang tidak pasti.

Aku merasa dalam menulis Chapter ini aku jadi lebih absurd beberapa tingkat, jatuh cinta benar benar membuatku kesal karena tidak bisa berpikir dan aku akan mulai sakit perut setelahnya.

Omong omong soal ciuman, aku senang mencium teman temanku yang sejenis, tentu saja itu perempuan. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka kaum adam, tapi aku suka jadi yang paling mendominasi diantara para gadis, juga suka menunjukan cintaku sebagai teman pada mereka.

Tapi akhirnya aku malah jatuh cinta lagi sebagai seorang gadis, benar benar masa remaja yang memusingkan, jadi aku nikmati saja perasaan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dinikmati ini dan keabsurdan inilah hasilnya.

+Serigala+

"Pagi, Omega."

"Pagi."

Kai tersenyum aneh mendengar panggilan Omega yang memang untuknya. Sapaan kecil dari Chen.

"Kau mau berangkat dengan siapa, Omega?"

"Entahlah."

Kai berjalan lagi menuju meja makan saat Tao tiba tiba menanyainya, entah kenapa rasanya dia kenal sekali dengan mansion ini.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Omega?"

"Ya, tentu saja, Mentor."

Kai merasa semua serigala menyisihkan waktunya beberapa detik hanya untuk menyapanya selintas seperti tadi, itu membuat Kai yang biasa sendiri jadi merasa sedikit aneh.

Dan Lay menarik kursi untuknya, mengecupnya singkat di pipi.

"Jangan dipikirkan, tidak ada yang waras di Pack ini."

Lu Han mendongkak dari menyelesaikan rubiknya dan Kris menurunkan korannya. "Apa maksudmu tidak waras?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk ukuran manusia." Jawab Lay.

"Semuanya! Aku pergi!" Teriak Tao, dia lewat di depan mereka.

"Kau tidak makan dulu?" Tanya Lay, Lu Han diam diam mulai mengunyah rotinya, padahal Xiumin dan Chen belum duduk di meja makan.

"Tidak, tidak, menurut perhitunganku aku akan terlambat kalau menghabiskan waktu barang sepuluh menit lagi di sini." Katanya, suaranya jadi samar bersamaan dengan makin jauh dia dari meja makan.

"Ah, dia." Lay menghela napas, dia perlahan duduk di samping Kai.

"Sudah biarkan saja." Kata Lu Han, dia masih mengunyah rotinya, melihatnya begitu Kris dan Kai ikut makan.

"Alpha! Kenapa makan duluan!?" Protes Lay.

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Tapi Xiumin dan Chen bahkan belum terlihat!"

Kai diam saja sampai Xiumin muncul. "Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Tadi aku lihat Chen lari lari ke depan laptopnya dan dia menyerahkan telepon genggamnya padaku, dia menyuruhku bicara."

"Bicara pada siapa?"

"Entah, yang jelas namanya Sohee, dia bilang orang itu mirip denganku jadi aku bisa membuat dia tidak marah marah, itu sudah jelas tidak mungkin." Katanya, dia duduk di samping Lu Han.

"Tahu tahu aku dimarahi saat bicara dengan Sohee, jadi kulemparkan saja telepon genggam itu pada Chen." Kata Xiumin mengakhiri ceritanya, Kai baru tahu mentornya ini bisa cerewet juga.

"K-kau benar benar melemparnya?" Tanya Kris.

Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Itu tidak sekuat yang kalian kira."

"Kau tidak membunuhnya, kan?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Xiumin riang, tapi menyisakan suasana yang jadi sedikit mencekam.

"Nanti! Aku janji! Nanti itu nanti, Ahn! Aku bilang nanti!"

Semua menoleh saat Chen datang dan berteriak teriak di telepon, lawan bicaranya juga berteriak teriak tidak jelas. Ada bekas darah di kening ke pipinya.

"Baiklah! Hari ini! Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali!? Sudah aku malas bicara denganmu!" Chen menutup teleponnya dan mengantonginya, dia menghela napas kesal dan melewati meja makan dengan langkah cepat.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan si Ahn itu, tampang saja mirip Xiumin, kelakuannya tiran sekali!" gerutunya tapi Lay menahannya.

"Makan dulu." Katanya, matanya yang sewarna purnama menusuk mata biru Chen.

Dan dia menoleh ke belakang. "Suho juga, ya." Ke tempat dimana Suho sedang berdiri.

+Serigala+

Mobil Kris dipenuhi empat orang saat ini, dirinya sendiri, Suho, Kai, dan Chen.

"Omega pasti tidak tahu jalan ke sekolah dari sini, ya?" Tanya Kris.

"Ya, sepertinya aku melupakannya." Jawab Kai dan dia teringat teman sekelasnya.

"Oh iya, Beta, kenapa tadi aku tidak lihat Sehun?"

Kris tertawa. "Kau teman yang baik, Omega. Mereka sudah pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali."

"Beta, Beta, bagaimana cara menghilangkan bekas darah ini?" Tanya Chen tiba tiba.

"Aku menyimpan tisu basah di belakang jok Suho."

"Itu yang tadi dilempar Xiumin?" Tanya Kai dan Suho bersamaan, Suho berlutut di joknya hanya untuk melihat Chen.

"Ya, begitulah. Ini sakit sekali, kalian tahu?"

"Padahal Xiumin terlihat manis." Kata Suho.

"Apa maksudmu dengan manis?" Tanya Kris.

"Orang baik itu bisa sadis juga, seperti Sohee, dia tiran sekali tadi." Kata Chen, dia membersihkan bekas darah yang mengering di keningnya, mengalir ke pipinya.

"Kenapa lukanya sudah hilang lagi?" Tanya Suho.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Kami ini cepat sekali sembuh dari luka." Kata Chen bangga.

"Oh iya, Kai, jangan kaget kalau tiba tiba terluka, ya." Kata Chen lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Kan, sekarang ada Lay."

Kenapa dengan Lay? Kai jadi bingung tapi juga jadi memikirkan Lay lagi.

Mobil Kris berhenti di depan sebuah universitas. "Cepat turun, Chen."

"Baik, baik."

"Oh ya, Chen."

Chen menoleh pada Kris. "Ya?"

"Kuharap kau lebih bisa mementingkan kuliah daripada menulis."

Chen tersenyum. "Ya, itu juga mauku."

Chen pergi dan Kris menghela napas. "Rasanya jadi seperti mengantar anak sekolah, ya."

Suho menoleh, berguman kata yang membenarkan Kris, dan mereka merapat. Kai hanya berkedip melihat adegan drama di depannya, diam diam mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan mengambil foto mereka.

KLIK!

Tepat saat bibir mereka bertemu.

"Kim Jongin!" Seru Suho, Kai tertawa tawa.

"Hapus foto itu!"

"Tidak! Ini bukti kalau Joonmyun Hyung yang manis sudah punya pacar."

"Kai! Hapus!"

"Tidak."

"Hapus!"

"Hm, sebentar." Kai mulai mengutak-atik telepon genggamnya. "Ya, ini, silakan dihapus."

Suho menerima telepon genggam Kai dengan bingung. "Tidak apa apa kalau kuhapus?"

"Tadi katanya Hyung mau menghapusnya."

"Ya, tapi apa tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak apa apa."

"Benar?"

"Iya." Jawab Kai mantap dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho. "Karena aku sudah mengirimnya pada Bibi dan Hyung tahu apa? Foto itu pasti jadi topik pembicaraan paling panas saat reuni nanti, percaya padaku."

"Apa!?"

"Kim Jongin! Kau menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" Suho menjambak Kai sampai anak itu mengaduh. Kris tertawa.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Katanya, dia dari tadi diam menyetir saat Suho dan Kai sibuk berdebat.

"Tapi sepertinya datang ke acara reuni keluargamu sepertinya menyenangkan juga." Katanya lagi.

"Ya!" Seru Kai. "Kau harus datang! Beta harus lihat bagaimana sepupuku menggoda Joonmyun Hyung, dia akan jadi sangat merah."

"Kai, diamlah!"

Kris tertawa lagi. "Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita bicara soal Suho bersama, tapi ini sudah dekat sekolahmu, lebih baik siap siap."

+Serigala+

"Rambutmu rontok, Lay." Kata Xiumin, masalahnya rambut Lay bagai berhamburan di sofa.

"Itu tadi karena Suho, tadi dia menjambak Kai."

"Masalah foto itu, ya. Nanti aku juga minta dikirimkan, ah." Kata Xiumin sambil mengudap didepan TV.

"Membicarakan apa kalian?" Tanya Lu Han, melompat ke sofa, ke tempat di antara Lay dan Xiumin.

"Kau tidak pergi kerja?" Tanya Xiumin, harusnya yang ada di rumah memang Cuma Xiumin dan Lay.

"Kan, ada Tao." Kata Lu Han, mengambil kudapan Xiumin dan ikut mengudap.

"Kau tidak boleh memanfaatkan orang, Lu." Kata Xiumin.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Tapi Lay akhirnya samar samar ingat sesuatu, sesuatu tentang imprint-nya, tapi apa?

"Ah! Ya ampun!" Serunya.

"Ada apa, Xing?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Aku buat bekal untuk Kai, tapi lupa memberikannya."

"Dasar, sini aku yang pergi, sekalian aku jelaskan juga padanya tentang luka, Chen sudah sedikit membahasnya tadi."

+Serigala+

"Permisi, saya ingin mengantar bekal yang tertinggal." Xiumin yang mungil, dengan pakaian santai yang manis, berjingkat di depan post satpam sekolah Kai.

"Adik kenapa tidak sekolah? Kau mau bertemu kakakmu di dalam?"

Xiumin jadi kesal. "Yang benar saja, saya sudah duapuluh empat tahun, Pak."

Satpam itu tertawa, Xiumin makin kesal, satpam saja berani sekali tertawa seperti itu. "Baiklah, bisa kau perlihatkan tanda pengenalmu?"

Dan Xiumin memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya dengan mantap sebagai warna negara yang baik.

"Baiklah, Dik, kau boleh masuk, tapi aku sudah lebih tua dari duapuluh empat tahun, jadi harusnya kau tidak marah kalau kupanggil adik."

"Ya, terima kasih." Kata Xiumin, nada tidak pedulinya dan berjalan pergi.

"Oh ya, Dik, apa kau mau pergi denganku Jum'at ini?" Tanya satpam itu saat Xiumin belum terlalu jauh.

"Akan kuhancurkan tulang pahamu kalau berani mengajakku lagi." Balas Xiumin. Tulang yang ada di dalam paha ini, katanya lebih kuat dari beton. Walau penasaran, Xiumin belum pernah mencoba mematahkannya.

Xiumin memasuki gedung sekolah Kai, dia yang mirip anak SD mungkin terlihat seperti anak guru, tapi dia sebenarnya justru mentor dari salah satu murid di sini.

Xiumin berjalan mendekati lorong kelas 11, kalau Kai teman sekelas Sehun harusnya mudah mencarinya.

"Xiumin Hyung?"

Itu Kai, seragamnya sudah tidak serapi tadi pagi, dasinya sudah menggantung asal di lehernya, tapi kancing di lengannya masih terkancing dan ujung kemejanya masih masuk ke celana. Xiumin tahu, kalau Lay memperhatikan pertunjukan garis tubuh ini dan bagaimana celana Kai membentuk pinggulnya dia akan senang, berlama lama berduaan di mansion membuat mereka kenal satu sama lain lebih dari anggota koloni pada umumnya.

"Aku membawa bekal untukmu, dari Lay." Kata Xiumin, dia menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Kai.

"Oh, terima kasih, Hyung."

Xiumin hampir saja lupa apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia ajarkan pada Kai.

"Oh ya, Kai, tadi rambut Lay rontok saat Suho menjambakmu, kau tahu kenapa?"

Kai menggeleng.

"Itu karena-"

"Aw!"

Jari Kai tergores, dia refleks mengemut jarinya sendiri, Xiumin tertawa.

"Aku baru mau cerita, sudah kejadian saja." Kata XIumin

"Kau mengerti itu?" Tanyanya, Kai menggeleng.

"Bisakah kau dengan pikiranmu mencari atau mencoba bicara pada Lay?"

Dan Kai mencobanya, dia tidak pakai kalung saat itu, jadi dia adalah serigala. Dia mencoba menajamkan perasaannya, mencari Lay.

"_Kai?"_

"_Lay?"_

Xiumin tersenyum saat tahu Kai dan Lay sudah terhubung.

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Tidak apa, aku tergores pisau tadi. Kenapa kau mencariku?"_

"_Jariku juga tiba tergores, apa itu karenamu?"_

Lay diam dulu.

"_Ya, Xiumin belum bilang padamu?"_

"_Belum, dia baru menyuruhku mencarimu."_

"_Oh, kupikir kau tidak akan telepati sama sekali denganku."_

"_Jadi ini yang namanya telepati?"_

"_Ya, ini telepati. Kau tahu aku sedang memotong apa saat ini?"_

Kai diam mencoba melihat dan merasakan Lay lebih jelas lagi.

"_Wortel?"_

"_Tepat. Telepati harus dilatih, Kai, kalau sekarang kau masih menutup mata, suatu saat nanti kau bisa telepati dengan mata terbuka, waktu itu Kris bahkan melakukannya sambil menyetir."_

"_Oh ya? Kapan aku bisa seperti itu?"_

"_Nanti, suatu saat nanti, sekarang kembalilah pada Xiumin."_

Kai membuka matanya dan dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aneh, rasanya aneh, sedikit membuatku bingung."

"Nanti juga kau tidak bingung lagi."

Kai mengangguk dan itu terlihat manis, dia benar benar seperti anak anjing.

"Oh ya, Hyung, soal luka ini, aku masih tidak megerti."

"Begini, sudah jadi hukum alam kalau kau terluka Lay pun terluka dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi beda soal kalau imprint-mu manusia."

"Kenapa dengan manusia?"

"Kalau misalnya Lay itu manusia dan terluka, kau juga akan terluka, tapi kalau kau terluka, Lay yang manusia tidak akan merasakannya."

"Jadi Kris dan Suho Hyung begitu?"

"Perhatikan saja, pasti begitu."

Kai diam dulu, berpikir, mencoba mengingat apa dia pernah melihat Kris atau Suho. "Ya, aku belum pernah melihat mereka terluka, sebenarnya."

"Hm, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa menunjukannya padamu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya, memangnya apalagi yang ingin kulakukan?"

"Benar juga."

"_Xiu."_

Xiumin melirik lorong di belakangnya, ada mata berwarna ungu cinta yang menusuk.

"_Xiu."_

Dan Lu Han malah terus memanggil manggil.

Xiumin menyirikan warna ungu itu dari percampuran merah dan biru, merah yang Sehun yang adalah merah Lu dan biru yang entah punya keluarga mana. Lu Han selalu punya ketakutan pada saudaranya sendiri, tapi apa gadis ini yang saudaranya itu?

"Kai." Ketika gadis itu melewatinya yang bertumpu pada bahu Kai, Xiumin sadar sesuatu.

Tiada hal yang Lu Han bisa sembunyikan dari Xiumin, jadi dengan mudahnya dia bisa tahu tentang sepupu beda marganya, dan pada gadis itu, jauh di dalam matanya ada Jung Yunho memandang.

"_Dia Jung Soojung, Xiu, sepupu Yunho, yang berarti sepupu jauhku."_

Xiumin tidak menjawab, dia merasa Lu Han lebih baik tidak bicara.

+Serigala+

Riasan matanya belum luntur, ada saja alat untuk berdandan yang tahan badai, salah satunya eyeliner teman seangkatannya ini.

"Kau selalu bercerita tentang Wolf Pack-mu dan semuanya, pertanyaanku apakah itu benar?"

Chanyeol menarik senyumnya yang penuh bangga. "Ya! Tentu saja, Baekkie."

"Panggil aku Hyung, Bodoh!"

"Untuk apa? Kita lahir di tahun yang sama Byun Baek."

Baekhyun terlihat kesal. "Ya, terserah."

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol sedang menghabiskan uang dan waktunya untuk menemani temannya ini naik bis, padahal dia bisa jalan menuju apartemennya dengan mudah, tapi ada kalanya dia ingin menikmati darah manusianya yang kental.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak percaya dengan ceritaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau terlalu banyak berhayal, Yeol, ceritamu bahkan lebih parah dari Twilight Saga."

"Apanya yang parah? Kau harus tahu kalau yang aku ceritakan itu adalah kebenaran, Baek."

"Kebenaran apanya?" Mata Baekhyun yang hitam memandang lurus pada mata Chanyeol yang biru cerah, biru muda, biru langit, kontras dengan langit jingga di atas mereka.

"Tapi kau bilang padaku kau ingin jadi serigala."

"Ya, jadikan aku serigala kalau begitu, supaya aku bisa yakin kalau ceritamu itu nyata."

Mata Chanyeol yang bulat besar dan biru berkedip. "Kau serius." Dia mengambil tangan Baekhyun, menggulung lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"Ya."

Chanyeol mantap, dia melukai lengan Baekhyun dengan taring tajamnya. Temannya itu mengaduh sakit. "Apa apaan kau, Park Chanyeol!?"

Tapi Chanyeol ingin menyembunyikan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dari korbannya, dia menjilat darah yang mengalir dari luka yang cepat sekali menutup itu. "Tidak, aku hanya mengigitmu."

"Dasar aneh."

Chanyeol tertawa, tapi di pikirannya sudah ada tindakan jaga jaga untuk purnama depan.

"Oh ya, Baek, bagaimana kalau bulan depan kau menginap di apartemenku?"

Baekhyun meliriknya dengan matanya yang ingin tahu banyak hal. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mencubit pipinya gemas. "Pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Tuan Byun Baekhyun."

"Lepas, Chanyeol! Bisnya sudah datang!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan mendorong Baekhyun pergi agar dia tidak tertinggal. "Sudah sana pergi."

Chanyeol disisakan dengan angin yang bertiup lembut di halte yang sepi, sedikit banyak itu menerbangkannya pada masa lalunya. Dia dan Lu Han kecil.

Manusia itu entah mengapa mudah sekali berubah dan selalu berubah, meskipun sisi manusiawi di setiap serigala juga pasti berubah, tapi serigala punya hubungan yang lebih erat dan lebih mudah dipastikan dari manusia, juga lebih lama berjalan. Kadang Chanyeol berpikir, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya masih berkiblat pada Tuan Lu muda itu.

Sejak dulu Chanyeol selalu menjaga perasaannya untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi dia suka bermain main dengan manusia. Salahnya, entah sejak kapan, Lu Han telah mengambil jantungnya. Sejak kalimat 'Aku Lu Han' dan 'Aku Chanyeol' terucap, Chanyeol sudah tahu Lu Han telah jadi Alpha jiwanya, padahal dulu Lu Han hanyalah Omega, seekor Omega baru.

Sehingga pada Lu Han-lah dia merasa sama, dia dan Lu Han benar benar sama, dua ekor serigala kecil yang bodoh yang sekarang sudah ada dijalan masing masing. Kalau waktu bisa diputar atau kematian bisa dihapuskan, Chanyeol ingin terus berkumpul dengan koloninya yang lama, Paman Lu, anaknya, Mingchun Jie, kecuali Jung Yunho.

Dan kalau dia yang mengatur takdir, dia ingin ter-imprint dengan Lu Han, tapi takdir tidak bicara begitu.

"Tanggung jawab, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh, lamunannya yang panjang akhirnya buyar.

Itu Lu Han.

"Jangan merasa gagal jadi Mentor Dio, sejak awal kau bukan Mentornya."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Lu Han telah menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dari anggota koloninya yang lima karena dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan diri dari Xiumin, tapi dia tenang karena Xiumin serigala yang tahu kapan harus melolong.

"Kau masih Beta-ku, kan?" Kata Lu Han, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol di hirarki hanya berupa garis amat tipis, tapi itu sudah cukup mengikat mereka.

"Alpha." Lu Han tahu, Chanyeolpun tahu, kalau orang yang diblokir dari koloni dalam waktu yang lama adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Xiumin tahu dan Kris bisa menciumnya kalau dia mau.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Lu Han yang duduk dengan nyaman, meninggalkan banyak sekali bis yang lewat dan melupakan orang orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Pernah mencoba mencari Mingchun Jie?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, tapi dia menolak telepatiku."

"'Aku akan melindungi kalian dari jauh', kau ingat itu, Hannie?"

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, Yeollie, kenapa Ayah mau aku yang jadi Alpha?"

"Karena dia tahu kau bisa, satu satunya serigala jantan dengan marga Lu, aku juga yakin kau bisa."

"Tapi tidak! Aku bukan Lu murni, semua serigala juga tahu itu dari mataku! Aku tidak pantas, Yeol."

Mata biru Chanyeol menatap langsung mata merah Lu Han yang sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu merah. itu bukan merah Lu, warna dicampur rata dengan warna lain, menjadikan Lu Han masih terciri seorang Wu dari mata, Wu yang sama dengan Kris.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol sadar, meski Lu Han sudah punya imprint dan mungkin dia juga akan punya, tapi perasaannya yang paling dalam memang hanya untuk Tuan Lu yang satu ini.

"Mungkin kau memang tidak pantas, tapi bukannya setiap ayah ingin anak lelaki jadi pria yang kuat?"

Lu Han menghela napas, pikiran mereka sedang terpisah memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Setidaknya itu yang Ayahku katakan padaku."

Ayahnya, ayah yang mewariskan mata biru yang indah padanya. Lu Han-pun harusnya tahu, Lu Han harusnya mengerti karena itu jadi salah satu alasan kenapa Chanyeol hanya bermain main dengan semua manusia yang ditemuinya.

"Walau dia sendiri akhirnya tidak sekuat yang aku pikirkan."

"Chanyeol, berhenti membicarakan itu." Kata Lu Han tegas. Ya, dia masih sangat hapal apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan padanya meski mereka bertemu setelah kematian Ayah Chanyeol.

Ada satu orang di dunia ini yang membuatnya sadar kalau manusia kerjanya hanya berubah-ubah dan menyesali yang sudah lewat, Ibunya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu membicarakan itu lagi." Kata Lu Han.

"Baik, aku diam."

+TBC+

Interaksi ChanLu sangat menyenangkan untuk dibuat, aku suka sekali!

Flashback dan memunculkan beberapa tokoh yang sebenarnya sudah direncanakan dari awal, walaupun dalam pelaksanaannya ada beberapa bagian yang melenceng dari apa yang aku rencanakan, tapi tidak masalah.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : EXO dan f(x) adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fantasy.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, Wolf!AU, umur yang dirubah untuk satu atau dua tahun.

Note : Wolf!AU ini benar benar apa yang ada dipikiranku setelah terkontaminasi Harry Potter, Twilight Saga, Teen Wolf, MV Wolf , dan banyak pengaruh dari XOXO dan Growl juga Pink Tape. Playlist-ku dipenuhi lagu lagu JKT48 kali ini, aku baru saja membeli Yuuhi dan Koisuru. Cahaya Panjang adalah lagu yang menyedihkan untukku, tapi 1! 2! 3! 4! Yoroshiku! membuatku bersemangat untuk memunculkan satu lagi imprint. Oh ya, Jya Jya!

Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta sebenarnya, aku masih sangat labil untuk ukuran anak kecil. Tapi sudahlah, asal aku bisa menulis fanfic aku sudah senang, tapi serius, aku butuh seseorang untuk berpegang.

Akhir akhir ini ada anak yang namanya berarti sama dengan Lu Han, Han dalam Lu Han. Dia bukan orang yang kuceritakan membuatku jatuh cinta di Chapter lalu, tapi dia juga membuatku jatuh cinta, tapi mereka berdua lebih banyak sisi menyebalkannya, itu membuatku tidak mengerti.

+Serigala+

Ini tengah bulan dan Suho tidaklah pulang terlalu malam, dia sengaja pulang cepat karena dia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Langkahnya membawanya pada gedung apartemennya, itu sudah pasti, tapi kali ini dia muncul di lantai yang berbeda dan dia diam di depan satu kamar.

KECLEK

Yang pintunya terbuka saat ini.

"Maaf, kenapa Tuan hanya berdiri di sana?"

Mati kau, Kim Joonmyun.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa." Jawab Suho kikuk, anak itu memang begitu.

Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum, sekarang dialah yang memiliki kamar itu dan bukan lagi Kai.

"Aku Kim Joonmyun, apartemenku ada di lantai sebelas. Dulu yang menempati apartemen ini adalah sepupuku, jadi… ya…" Bicara Suho makin tidak jelas saja.

"Oh, kau mau masuk?" Tanya pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan pulang saja." Dan Suho makin kikuk.

"Oh ya, aku Kim Jonghyo, senang berkenalan denganmu, Joonmyun."

Ah, Suho kira dia juga Kim Jongin.

Tapi Suho tetap pamer senyum mautnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jonghyo. Aku pergi dulu."

Dan Suho benar benar pergi, begitu saja, dia jadi merasa aneh dengan dunia ini. Dia berjalan di koridor panjang menuju lift, terlalu banyak orang baru dan itu tampaknya membuat kepalanya penuh, Suho benci itu.

Siapapun kosongkan kepalanya!

Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik Suho di hempas ke dinding, dikurung tangan seseorang yang ketika sadar Suho hanya bisa melihat matanya, mata cokelat menyala yang dia kenal, mata Kris.

Ayo! Kosongkan kepalanya!

Kris memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, melirik ke bibir Suho, lalu kembali ke matanya. Di jarak yang mengaburkan pandangan mata dan membuat sedikit pusing seperti ini Suho memutuskan untuk menutup matanya.

Bibir Kris bergerak lembut, mengecup basah, dan Suho suka itu. dia membalas dengan lidah dan Kris menariknya ke dalam mulutnya, membiarkan Suho menjelajahinya untuk pertama kali. Pelukan di antara keduanya mengerat, sudah tidak memikirkan lagi mereka ada dimana.

Sensasi baru dari bagaimana rasa menjelajahi Kris benar benar membuai, Suho merasa kakinya lemas dan dia bertumpu sepenuhnya pada Kris yang dengan mudahnya mengangkatnya. Kris itu apa? Dia begitu kokoh, mangrove di pantai yang menahan ombak, melindungi, mendominasi, dan menemani.

"Sudah lupa pada semuanya?" Tanya Kris ketika Suho justru merengut. "Jangan begitu, Jas."

"Lupa pada apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Pada semua yang ingin kau lupakan, kau inginnya begitu, kan?" Tanya Kris, mencari alasan untuk yakin pada apa yang dia rasakan atas imprint-nya. Suho tertawa dan turun dari gendongan Kris.

"Ya, aku lupa." Dia bahkan baru ingat kalau Kim Jonghyo adalah nama orang yang menempati kamar yang dulunya milik Kai. "Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku Jas? Nama apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Jasmine. Kau tahu? Melati, karena kau mirip sekali dengan melati."

"Melati? Kenapa melati?"

Senyum lembut terlukis di bibir Kris, menghantarkan kehangatan ke dada Suho untuk memenuhi kepalanya yang dilingkari pikiran berat.

"Kau mungil." Suho merengut lagi, tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak suka apa yang Kris katakan.

"Putih dan kecil, itu kau." Lanjutnya. "Lalu harummu akan selalu sampai kepadaku dimanapun aku berada. Aroma khasmu." Kris mencium leher Suho sekilas, dari situ tercium, ya, aroma khas Suho yang membuatnya bisa menemukannya.

Suho tidak tahu ini menyebalkan atau apa, rasanya panas dan menggelitik, dia tidak bicara lagi tapi percaya Kris tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Dan bibir Kris menyapanya lagi, di bibir, dalam, basah, dan hangat. Seperti biasa, seperti biasa dimana tangan Suho akan mengalung di leher Kris dan kakinya melingkar di pinggang imprint-nya itu.

Suho ingin jatuh ke ranjang sekarang juga.

Kris lagi lagi memutus ciuman mereka dan Suho merengut untuk ketiga kalinya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya terus menerus disini, terlalu banyak orang yang akan melihat."

+Serigala+

Hubungan antara anggota koloni itu seperti keluarga, seperti teman, tapi seperti kenalan. Kalau Kris sengaja mencari, Chen sedang entah mengganggu atau membantu Kai yang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, Tao sedang main dengan kucing, diam diam anak itu memelihara angora hitam, Lu Han, Xiumin, dan Lay malah berdiam di depan TV seakan mansion mereka terlalu kecil untuk ditinggali berenam.

Dan Lu Han tiba tiba terasa merasakan sesuatu.

"Wah!" Seruan Suho menyadarkan Kris dan dia melirik pada imprint-nya. Suho menoleh ke arahnya. "Purnama." Kata Suho dan Kris tersenyum.

Dan Kris merasakan Lu Han pergi dari depan TV, lalu keluar mansion.

"_Alpha, ada apa?"_

"_Tidak."_

Kris menghela napas.

"_Aku tahu kau merasakan sesuatu."_

Lu Han terdiam, dia memang merahasiakan sesuatu dari koloninya dari awal.

"_Perhatikan saja."_

+Serigala+

"Baekkie, tugasmu sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, matanya dicampuri jingga dan diduduki biru langit. Dia sudah kehilangan kendali atas diri sendiri.

"Sudah saatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

AWOO!

Baekhyun, atau jiwa serigala Baekhyun, hendak melompat keluar jendela Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkesima kasarnya, terkesima oleh semua kekacauan yang Baekhyun buat, dan saat serigala muda itu hendak melompat saat satu lagi Park muncul di jendela.

"Tahan dia! Bodoh!"

Seorang gadis, mungil tapi kuat, mendorong Baekhyun ke tembok. Dia Luna, Park Luna.

"Halo, Luna." Sapa Chanyeol, Luna pikir dia gila.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengunjungimu, tapi melihat kekacauan ini, ini sepertinya harus dibereskan." Kata Luna.

Baekhyunlah serigala pertama yang berubah di depan Chanyeol dengan perubahan dari manusia ke serigala, Chanyeol telah melewatkan yang Dio dan Kai, Sehun juga, dia sedang bersama keluarganya waktu itu. Baekhyun diikat di ranjang dan dibiarkan begitu, meronta ronta sampai pagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Luna. Chanyeol terdiam.

"Tadinya aku ingin datang dengan benar dan memberitahumu tentang reuni dan mungkin juga minta sedikit makanan, tapi akhirnya harus membereskan serigala kecil ini."

"Reuni?" Chanyeol mengesampingkan semua yang Luna katakan kecuali kata reuni.

"Ya, reuni. Katanya akhir bulan ini, tapi aku juga belum tahu." Jawab Luna. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya, Yeol." Pamitnya.

Lalu Luna pergi dan Lu Han datang.

Kris masih memperhatikan, anggota koloni sebenarnya merasakan.

Lu Han datang dan duduk dijendela, matanya merah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya merah seperti Lu seharusnya. Dia amat cantik.

Kiblatnya, Lu Han dan dirinya sendiri, mulai takut terusir dari hati masing masing.

"Pertanggungjawabanmu, Yeol." Kata Lu Han, tapi tidak jelas maksudnya apa.

"Hannie?"

"Dia." Lu Han melirik pada Baekhyun yang diikat di ranjang, terlihat waspada pada setiap serigala yang datang padanya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang begitu dan kembali lagi pada Lu Han.

"Sedekat apa kau dengannya?" Tanya Lu Han.

Mata Chanyeol itu bulat dan biru, biru terang, biru langit, biru yang seperti itu, lalu mata biru itu membulat karena pertanyaan Lu Han.

"Selain ibuku, dia satu satunya manusia yang kuanggap dekat denganku." Jawab Chanyeol.

Lu Han tidak bicara lagi, Chanyeol apalagi. Keduanya masih manis seperti anak kecil.

"Mau membawanya ke Pack-ku?" Tanya Lu Han, dan sebisa mungkin Lu Han melukis garis garis tipis antara dia dan Chanyeol. Pertama, Sehun itu sepupu Sehun dan teman Chanyeol, lalu sekarang Lu Han menarik satu serigala yang digigit Chanyeol untuk ada di koloninya. Tanpa mereka tahu hubungan Chanyeol dan Lu Han yang serupa garis tipis putus putus.

+Serigala+

Sepatu yang dipakainya bukanlah hak tinggi seperti wanita kebanyakan, hanya sepatu biasa yang membuatnya tetap terlihat mungil, tapi dengan sepatu itu dia melangkahi keramaian kota. Keramaian kota yang bertele tele memenuhi telinga serigalanya, harusnya tadi dia pinjam lolongan Baekhyun untuk memenuhi telinganya dan mata biru itu.

Hah? Mata biru siapa?

Dihadapannya ada seekor serigala bermata biru, birunya biru air, biru telaga, biru yang membiaskan warna, terlihat pelangi di pinggir matanya yang biru.

"Liu, Amber Liu."

"Park Luna."

Luna tidak tahu mau mengikuti Amber atau tidak.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan serigala lain disini." Kata Amber, mereka mulai berjalan entah kemana.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah bertemu serigala yang lain?" Tanya Luna.

Amber tertawa. "Tentu saja pernah, seekor yang bermata coklat, teman Omega-ku, lalu kau."

"Teman Omega-mu?" Tanya Luna.

"Ya, ada empat, satunya bermata hijau, lalu dua yang bermata ungu, dan satu lagi yang bermata merah."

"Bermata merah? Biar kutebak, itu pasti Lu."

Amber menggeleng. "Jung."

"Oh, iya, aku lupa, tapi Jung itu sama saja Lu, kan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Jung sendiri tidak pernah akan jadi serigala kalau tidak ada Lu."

Luna tertawa kecil. "Ternyata sejarah seperti ini masih banyak yang tahu, ya."

"Ini jadi seperti pelajaran sejarah di sekolah untuk banyak serigala."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Dan aku harap aku tahu lebih banyak untuk diajarkan pada anak anakku nanti."

"Kalau kau bertemu imprint."

"Ya, kalau aku bertemu imprint." Dan Amber tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini, Luna. Aku harus pergi, terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

Luna mengangguk dan tersenyum sementara Amber pergi.

Itu tadi Luna, sepupu Chanyeol, Omega koloni Lu yang lama. Amber telah menguntitnya cukup lama dan akan menguntitnya terus.

+Serigala+

Chen merasakan Alpha-nya datang, matanya yang tajam juga sudah mengetahuinya. Alpha bersama Chanyeol dan seekor serigala yang tidak dia kenal, tapi Chen telah hapal wajahnya karena matanya yang tajam.

Dan orang ini lain, begitu mengundang.

Bulan telah hilang dari langit malam dan harusnya anggota koloni masih tidur, tapi Chen tidak dia ingin keluar untuk berhadapan langsung dengan serigala yang mata jingganya diduduki biru.

Seperti ini.

"Chen, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Lu Han, tapi mata Chen tidak tertuju padanya, juga tidak menuruti perintah tersiratnya untuk kembali tidur.

Chen tidak siap, ini terlalu indah juga terlalu aneh untuknya. Yang bermata jingga juga hanya berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol, seperti ingin tapi entah harus melakukan apa. Chen mengerti dia awalnya manusia dan dia tidak siap karena itu, manusia itu terlalu berbeda, manusia itu aneh dan membingungkan.

Lu Han menyadari apa yang terjadi pada anggota koloninya ini, tapi tentu saja dia diam saja, kali ini dia diam saja. Chen tidak sadar dan Lu Han pun tidak sadar, serigala bermata jingga ini lain dari Omega lain.

"Kau harus ikut Pack ini, Baekkie." Kata Chanyeol di telinga si mata jingga, itu membuat Chen merinding, belum bisa melawan rasa inginnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi, Baek."

"Aku tidak mau kalau tidak ada kau."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa tanpa aku."

Chen dari tadi membeku walaupun Alpha-nya, Chanyeol, dan si mata jingga itu juga tidak melangkah satu langkahpun.

"Chanyeol tidak akan jauh jauh darimu kalau kau ada di Pack-ku." Kata Lu Han meyakinkan.

Si mata jingga diam berpikir, mereka masih disitu dan membiarkan Chen memandangi sampai puas. "Baiklah."

Chen mengenal sedikit dari perasaan ini, sedikitnya itu adalah perasaan yang datang saat Omega baru datang dan sisanya adalah yang mungkin akan dikenali sebagai imprint. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan si mata jingga atas dirinya. Imprint, apa manusia mengartikannya sebagai rasa suka biasa?

"Kalau begitu biar kuperkenalkan. Baekhyun, ini Chen. Chen, ini Baekhyun, mulai sekarang kau harus jadi mentornya." Kata Lu Han.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Chen.

Karena Lu Han sadar Chen terlalu malu malu pada imprint-nya sendiri, terlalu takut pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Sudah, bawa saja dia ke kamarmu. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bicara."

+Serigala+

Chen duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang bingung di sebelahnya. Dia dikenal karena citranya yang cerah, tapi juga pemalu, dikenal sebagai serigala bebas yang kadang sembarangan, bahkan pada imprint orang, tapi Chen benar benar jadi pemalu pada imprint-nya sendiri.

"Chen, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Baekhyun, anak ini kesan awalnya polos dan manis sekali, Chen belum tahu aslinya.

"Ya." Dan Chen berusaha tenang untuk menerima bahwa imprint-nya adalah manusia pada awalnya.

"Imprint itu seperti apa?"

"Memang kau tahu imprint itu apa?" Tanya Chen, mungkin Baekhyun memang bukan serigala awalnya, tapi mungkin dia sudah tahu banyak.

"Katanya kau mentorku, jawab saja!" Nada Baekhyun jadi naik, penekanan kalau dia sedikit kesal, tapi salah tingkah juga.

"Kau tahu mentor?"

"Tentu aku tahu, bodoh. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Chen tertawa. "Memangnya kalau kau dapat imprint, siapa imprint-mu itu?"

Baekhyun diam. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku rasa itu kau." Dan dia menatap ke mata Chen yang biru dan rumit, membuat mata Chen memandang ke dalam mata jingganya yang diduduki biru Chanyeol, juga dicampuri biru mata Chen.

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Nah, itu dia, aku juga tidak mengerti."

Chen sedikit terkejut karena jawaban Baekhyun. "Boleh kucium?"

"Kenapa harus minta izin segala?"

Dan mereka merapat, lalu lebih rapat dari seharusnya, karena mereka sadar mereka bisa melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman biasa di ini saat ini.

+Serigala+

Kris yang sejak awal memperhatikan saat ini sudah mengerti dan dia tertawa, menganggap semuanya adalah hiburan malam harinya. Tentunya Suho masih lebih dari semua itu. Suho yang mungil sedang tidur dengan damai untuk saat ini.

"Kris, kau tidak tidur?" Tanyanya, suaranya jadi sedikit serak. Kris mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Kris. Dia mengecup bibir Suho lagi.

"Jangan buat aku tidak mengantuk, Kris. Nanti aku kurang tidur." Kata Suho.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Kris.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa tidur?"

Kris bergerak ke atas Suho, membuat melati kecil itu terkurung dibawahnya. Suho melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Kris sementara tangannya baru menyentuh leher Kris.

"Aku ingin ini." Dan Suho menciumnya di bibir, mencari celah untuk mendominasinya lagi, tapi Kris tidak lagi mengizinkan dan ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

+TBC+

Oh iya, serigala itu tumbuh lebih tinggi dari seharusnya, jadi Kris yang katanya 187 haruslah ditambah sekitar enam senti di ff ini. Semua serigala seperti itu, kecuali untuk dia yang menjadi serigala karena digigit. Terkecuali untuk Kai, dia masih bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi karena dia memang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan saat digigit, kalau dia serigala asli dia harusnya dia bisa lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

Dan ada banyak hal yang menyitaku dari sini, dari apa apa yang aku sukai, itu cobaan.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : EXO, f(x), TVXQ Yunho dan Joelle Lu adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fantasy.

Rating : T, untuk saat ini.

Aku tidak ingin membuat adegan macam macam lagi, tapi ingin melindungi anak anak polos yang tidak sengaja membaca ini. Aku benar benar ingin diberitahu kalau tulisanku sudah kelewatan.

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, Wolf!AU, umur yang dirubah untuk satu atau dua tahun.

Note : Wolf!AU ini benar benar apa yang ada dipikiranku setelah terkontaminasi Harry Potter, Twilight Saga, Teen Wolf, MV Wolf. Aku harus membenahi playlist untuk fanfic ini, tapi aku sedang senang mendengarkan 24 Hours dari Sunmi dan I Like It dari BTS, grup anak Baekhyun. V itu membuat sisi BaekYeol Shipper-ku sakit.

Aku sedang susah! UTS jatuh tanggal 17 dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli, tapi yang membuatku susah adalah aku sedang tidak punya perasaan saat ini, lidahku sedang kasar kasarnya dan begitulah, aku jadi sering membuat seseorang menangis dengan candaanku akhir akhir ini. Pada intinya aku sedang tidak merasakan apa apa.

+Serigala+

Sudah cukup lama dari mimpinya yang terakhir, bahkan sudah cukup lama dari terakhir kali Omega koloninya berubah. Tao menghela napas, pasti ada apa apanya.

Ini sudah bukan malam juga tidak bisa dibilang pagi, tapi Tao rasa ini penting dan Beta-nya harus tahu.

TOK TOK

Sedikit tidak sopan memang, tapi Tao benar benar ada di depan apartemen Suho.

Yang bangun adalah Kris, mungkin karena anak didiknya yang ada di depan. Kris bisa merasakannya.

CKLEK

Tao menarik senyum, Kris tahu ini berbeda.

"Halo, Baobei."

Kadang Kris bingung apa yang sebenarnya ada pada Tao, dia berpura pura, menutupi sesuatu, atau memang punya sisinya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau datang pagi pagi sekali?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa di-telepati."

Oh ya, Kris bahkan baru bangun tidur.

"Kau tahu, ini benar benar harus dibicarakan, Kris!"

"Ya," Balas Kris setengah malas, dia mengantuk. "Sudah menemukan artinya?"

"Itu dia, aku justru tidak mengerti untuk menerjemahkannya."

Kris mengingat ingat apa apa saja yang dibicarakan setelah Tao tidur waktu itu. padahal malam itu sudah lama sekali.

"Chen…"

Tao menyela, "Ya, aku tahu Chen tahu banyak."

"Bukan, Tao. Dia benar benar bicara waktu itu."

"Tentang apa, Baobei?"

"Penyihir Song." Jawab Kris singkat, dia ingat Alpha mereka juga ikut membahas arti mimpi itu dan justru terasa sedikit ketakutan.

"Kalau Alpha, apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Tao.

"Seseorang bernama Yunho, kau kenal?"

"Tidak, Baobei."

Suho sudah bangun dari beberapa menit yang lalu dan mendengar beberapa kata Baobei yang tersebut. Bukannya itu panggilan sayang? Siapa yang berani memanggil Kris-nya seperti itu?

"Kris?" Panggilnya.

Kris menoleh padanya, Tao memperhatikannya dengan tampang tertarik.

"Ibu kalau bangun tidur manis sekali, ya." Katanya, "Pantas Kris tidak mau tidur di mansion lagi." Dia tertawa.

"Bicara apa kau, hah?" Kris memukul kepala Tao. Untuk manusia itu sudah kejam, tapi bagi serigala itu tidak ada apa apanya dan Tao masih tetap tertawa.

"Kalian, kenapa kalian berdiri di depan pintu?" Tanya Suho. Dia manis, tentu saja, apalagi saat seperti ini. Anak ini seperti mengintai, mencerna sesuatu terlalu dalam, dia berdiri rapat sekali dengan tembok.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duduk." Kata Tao. Dia seenaknya duduk di sofa diikuti Kris dan Suho yang langsung bersandar pada Kris.

"Nah kan, dia manis sekali, Baobei." Kata Tao lagi. Suho sedikit tidak suka dengan panggilan Baobei itu.

"Ya, dia memang manis." Kata Kris, dia memeluk Suho yang mungil sekali di pelukannya.

"Kembali pada mimpiku, ya, Kris. Apa kau pikir ini akan jadi hal yang serius?" Tanya Tao. Suho memperhatikannya, dia Tao yang biasa, hanya saja kesannya sedikit berbeda.

"Kalau kau memimpikannya dua kali apa artinya, Zitao?"

Tao diam dulu, kali ini terlihat benar benar berpikir. Suho tahu saat ini dua orang ini sedang serius, dia jadi merasa mengganggu.

"Artinya mungkin akan besar sekali untuk kita, Baobei, untuk Pack ini."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang untuk Pack ini?"

"Karena aku merasakannya, Kris." Kata Tao, "Dan lagi, kau lebih baik menjaga Suho-er dari serigala di sekelilingnya."

"Hah?"

Embel embel er jugalah panggilan sayang. Tapi kenapa Suho juga harus dilindungi dari serigala di sekitarnya? Bukankah itu berarti koloni mereka juga?

"Entahlah, tapi itu yang kurasakan. Suho adalah pintu."

"Pintu?" Suho sendiri mulai berani bertanya.

"Cacat dalam Pack. Kau tidak punya perlindungan apa apa dari serigala diluar Pack kami, Suho." Jawab Tao, jujur dan menyakitkan. Suho terdiam.

"Tao!" Seru Kris.

Suho ingin marah, ingin kesal, tapi tidak bisa. Entah karena Tao adalah seseorang yang dianggap Kris anak, atau hanya karena dia merasa Tao bukan siapa siapanya jadi marah padanya tidaklah berguna.

"Aku tahu aku sudah membuat keadaan jadi tidak mengenakan, tapi aku harus pergi."

Tao itu orang yang menyebalkan, tapi Suho tidak bisa membencinya. Suho menghela napas, dia jadi benci dirinya sendiri yang bukan serigala, jadi dia diam untuk hari ini.

Lagipula dia juga sedikit kesal karena Tao memanggil Kris dengan Baobei, walaupun entah mengapa dia tidak bisa benar benar marah pada Tao.

+Serigala+

"Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh saat Chen memanggilnya. Suaranya khas sekali, juga terdengar sekali kalau dia baru bangun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia sedang pakai kaus kaki.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chen lagi. Memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang, Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya.

"Tentu saja ke kampus."

Chen menjadikan pangkuan Baekhyun sebagai bantal, menatap ke atas ke wajah Baekhyun yang justru memakai kaus kakinya yang sebelah lagi.

"Pagi sekali."

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang minggu ini aku akan sibuk?"

Chen terlihat tidak senang, dia duduk di samping Baekhyun, "Ya, kau benar."

Baekhyun tertawa, manis sekali dan Chen manja sekali dan itu juga manis.

Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chen sebelum meletakan tangannya di pundak Chen, untuk merayap ke tengkuk dan menarik Chen mendekat. Chen mungkin sering manja, tapi dia tahu apa yang Baekhyun inginkan dan itu membuatnya merasa dimanjakan.

Ketika kedua tangan Baekhyun ada di bahunya, Chen tanpa diperintah menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang, benar benar sesuai dengan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Lalu saat Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya untuk ada di sisi tubuh Chen, Chen sendiri mengelus pahanya dan menariknya mendekat sebelum akhirnya meremas paha dan bokongnya. Baekhyun benar benar menyukai itu.

Dan saat Baekhyun menggerakan lidahnya sedikit saja untuk mencari lidah Chen, Chen sudah menemukannya dan bermain dengan lidahnya.

Chen bisa dibilang semua yang Baekhyun inginkan, setidaknya sejauh ini dia selalu mengabulkan semua yang Baekhyun inginkan dan Baekhyun tidak ingin melepasnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak sengaja melirik jam tangan di tangannya, kalau dia terlena begini dia bisa terlambat.

Dan Chen melepasnya, dia hanya mengelus paha Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya dengan senyum cerahnya yang biasa. Baekhyun ingin menciumnya lagi.

"_Kalian mesra sekali."_

"_Oh, itu harus."_

Jawab Chen.

Baekhyun tahu ini telepati antar anggota koloni, dia hanya belum terbiasa pada prakteknya hingga hanya diam mendengarkan.

"_Omong omong, aku ada di depan apartemen kalian."_

Setelah lama baru Baekhyun sadar itu suara Tao. Baekhyun dengan tidak rela turun dari pangkuan imprintnya dan membuka pintu.

Tepat di depannya ada Tao.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chen, dia berada jauh di belakang Baekhyun.

"Mau bantu aku mengartikan mimpi?" Tanya Tao.

"Itu bisa diatur." Kata Chen.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk di sofa.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang penyihir Song?" Tanya Tao.

Chen tertawa dan Baekhyun mendengarkan, "Aku tahu banyak dari kakekku. Jadi penyihir Song benar benar ambil peran dalam mimpimu?"

"Jangan bertanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, Chen."

"Tapi mimpimu itu ramalan, Tao. Tentu saja aku ingin tahu."

"Baiklah. Kata Tao, "Yang aku dapatkan tadi malam masih seekor serigala dan seorang gadis di sebelahnya, tapi juga ada dua orang gadis yang diikat-"

"Dua orang gadis?"

"Ya, mereka seperti dikendalikan dengan kekuatan entah apa."

Chen mengangguk angguk.

"Tapi aku juga meihat seorang petarung, dia melindungi serigala dan gadis penyihir itu, dia juga terlihat berkeliling mencari sesuatu." Kata Tao.

"Yang seperti yang kau bilang malam itu, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan penyihir Song."

Chen mengangguk angguk lagi, "Ya, kau benar. Penyihir Song sudah dekat dengan para serigala sejak dulu sekali dan kakekku adalah salah satu yang beruntung di akhir masa kejayaan Song."

"Beruntung?" Tanya Tao.

"Ya, dia hidup dikelilingi penyihir Song, jadi setidaknya aku tahu. Dan kakekku masih bersama mereka sampai hari itu." Kata Chen.

"Jangan percaya dengan kesan kalau hari itu sudah lama sekali, Tao. Itu belum sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Katanya lagi.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi di hari itu?"

"Itu penaklukan." Kata Chen.

"Bukannya pembantaian?"

"Belum." Kata Chen, "Sampai saat ini setahuku belum dibantai, karena Song yang paling muda adalah seorang gadis. Bisa dibilang waktu itu ada pertempuran antar Pack dan mereka butuh Song sebagai pelindung. Ada satu mantra terlarang dari Song yang menggiurkan, kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

"Itu mantra untuk menciptakan sebuah jimat yang dapat membuat tetap hidup, imbasnya pun manis sekali. Jimat itu lama lama bisa membuat seseorang jadi gila."

Lalu Chen lanjut bercerita, "Song saat ini hilang dari peredaran, tapi aku yakin itu karena yang termuda ada di bawah kuasa seseorang, imbas dari pertempuran itu."

Chen akhirnya diam, menghela napas dulu. "Itu apa yang aku tahu dari Song."

"Lalu serigala itu siapa? Aku merasa dia yang akan menjadi bencana untuk Pack kita." Kata Tao.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya lagi, "Sial." Rutuknya dan dia benar benar pergi saat ini, tidak pamit tapi tidak apa apa untuk Chen.

Mata Chen tidak lepas dari Baekhyun bahkan ketika anak itu sudah pergi, itu membuat niat Tao sedikit berubah.

"Alpha sempat menyebut nama Jung Yunho, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

Tao tersenyum jahil, "Kalau imprint-mu sendiri bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Sempurna, dia lebih dari hebat untuk serigala baru, seperti sudah punya darah serigala dari dulu. Benar benar apa yang aku inginkan."

+Serigala+

"Kau belum berangkat, Kai?" Tanya Tao saat yang pertama dilihatnya saat masu mansion adalah anak ini.

"Pas sekali, aku baru akan berangkat." Kata Kai, dia riang riang saja seperti dia yang biasa.

"Tapi bukannya kau sudah terlambat?"

"Biar saja, yang jelas semalam Lay hebat sekali! Dia benar benar manis!"

Tao tidak mengucapkan apa apa pada anak itu, hanya menatap nanar.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu sepagi ini?" Tanya Tao.

"Karena dia memang hebat! Dia bisa melakukan banyak hal tapi tetap malu malu!"

"AH! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi! Lagipula memangnya kau punya pembanding sampai menyebut Lay hebat?" Tanya Tao, dia meninggalkan Kai menuju Lay yang santai santai saja di belakang mereka.

"Tidak apa apa, padahal, kalau dia punya pembanding." Celetuk Lay.

Tao menatapnya nanar, pasangan ini menakutkan sekali.

"Lagipula aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa pada masa lalunya, yang jelas saat ini dia denganku dan hanya denganku." Kata Lay.

Hal hal itu terlalu menggelikan untuk Tao karena dia belum bertemu imprint-nya, "Ah, Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau mendengar kalian!"

+Serigala+

Ini hari yang menyenangkan untuk Kai, setelah dibicarakan dia bisa meninggalkan kalung dari Lay di mansion dan yang sedikit membuat berdebar adalah aksinya melompati pagar, maklumlah dia ingin menyelamatkan diri dari hukuman karena terlambat.

Dari jauh terlihat Sulli dan Krystal, teman temannya yang paling karib. Sehun di sudut lain kelas Kai mencium sesuatu yang tidak benar.

"Hei! Sulli! Krystal!" Kai berseru dari depan pintu kelas, tapi kedua gadis itu tidak menyahut dan malah terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri.

Kai mengejar mereka, "Kenapa kalian diam saja?" Tanyanya.

"Berhenti, jangan dekati kami." Kata Krystal, jadi Kai berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh bahunya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau aku tidak boleh melihatmu." Kata Krystal lagi, Sulli diam seperti ingin menangis.

"Apa?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kita tidak bisa bersama sama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku lebih baik tidak melihatmu lagi Kai."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kai, Krystal terdengar menghela napas.

"Kau sudah dapat Pack, kan?"

"Ya, sudah."

"Pack-mu adalah musuh Yunho dan mataku sedang dimanfaatkan."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti!" Seru Kai, dia membalik badan Krystal dan Sulli seketika berlari.

"Jangan bunuh dirimu sendiri, Jongin." Katanya, matanya tertutup rapat.

Kai terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi Pack-mu adalah musuh Yunho, Yunho ingin sekali mengalahkan Alpha-mu."

Alpha? Lu Han? Salah apa dia? Kai bingung.

"Dan Yunho saat ini sedang mengendalikan mataku, dia bisa melihat apapun yang aku lihat, jadi kalau aku melihatmu dia juga bisa. Itu akan memudahkannya mengawasi Pack-mu."

"Soojung…" Kai menarik Krystal ke pelukan.

"Yunho tidak sesempurna apa yang terlihat." Kata Krystal, dia masih menutup matanya.

Hari ini jadi hari yang tidak menyenangkan.

Dan Kai telah memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, setengah berlari.

"Hei! Kim Jongin! Mau kemana!?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mansion!"

Kai segera berlari keluar, Sehun menyusulnya. Mereka melompati pagar sekolah dengan tas di punggung dan berlari di jalanan kota.

"Kenapa kau ikut?" Tanya Kai.

"Karena aku juga bisa mencelakakan Pack-mu, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ini sepupu Lu Han." Kata Sehun, "Kalau tidak ada kau mereka bisa melacaknya dari aku."

"Kau," Kai berdecak, "Harusnya tadi aku telepati saja dengan Alpha."

"Justru ini lebih bagus, Jongin. Orang di luar Pack sepertiku bisa ikut."

"Cih!"

+Serigala+

"Alpha, kali ini aku serius. Kau benar benar harus cerita siapa Jung Yunho." Kata Tao.

"Bicara apa kau, Tao?" Lu Han mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Alpha," Tao tahu takutnya Lu Han sudah terlihat di mata, "Matamu tidak bisa bohong."

BRAKK!

"Alpha! Kau harus cerita siapa musuhmu!"

Lu Han menghela napas, sudah waktunya untuk cerita.

Jadi Lay membawa satu meja bundar dimana semua orang yang ada akan duduk bersila di sekelilingnya, sementara Lu Han mencari Chanyeol.

"_Yeol."_

"_Iya, Han."_

"_Aku akan bicara… Pada Pack-ku tentang kita."_

Chanyeol tertawa, tawanya nyaring sekali di kuping Lu Han.

"_Tapi, Han, kalau kau sudah bicara berarti harus dibereskan. Kau siap?"_

"_Harus, Yeol. Mau bagaimana lagi?"_

"_Semoga Jie tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan."_

"_Ya."_

"Alpha?"

"Jadi kalian ingin dengar apa dulu?"

+Serigala+

"Joelle, kami akan benar benar merindukanmu."

Joelle tersenyum lebar dan tetap mengikat rambutnya yang panjang.

"Tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk pekerjaan ini." Katanya.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Kau masih terlihat sangat muda, Joe!"

Joelle mengendikan bahunya, mau bagaimana lagi dia serigala dan memang awet muda di tingkat yang keterlaluan malah.

"Tapi aku harus dan ingin pergi."

Lawan bicaranya menghela napas. "Sejujurnya aku juga bingung apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk menahanmu di sini."

Joelle tertawa. "Karena aku menang benar benar ingin kembali ke Korea."

"Bukannya kau orang Taiwan? Kenapa malah pulang ke Korea."

Joelle tertawa lagi. "Soalnya saudaraku ada di sana, dia masih sangat muda dan butuh bimbingan dariku pastinya."

"Bimbingan cinta maksudmu? Katakan saja kalau dia pacarmu."

"Tidak, dia benar benar adik sepupuku, namanya Lu Han. Marga kami sama, bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar."

Joelle tersenyum lagi.

Dan hari itu seekor serigala tiba lagi di Korea Selatan.

+Serigala+

"Aku cuma ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Jung Yunho." Kata Kai.

"Dan kau pernah menyebutnya saat aku memimpikan mimpi itu untuk pertama kalinya." Tambah Tao.

"Dan sejak itu kau diam." Xiumin tersenyum, "Kau tahu aku, kan?"

"Sebenarnya tempat yang aku tempati sekarang ini bukanlah tempatku, aku masih jauh dari pantas untuk jadi seorang Alpha." Kata Lu Han.

"Yunho itu sepupuku dan dia menginginkan posisi Alpha, sebenarnya dia lebih berhak."

"Apa maksudnya dengan lebih berhak?" Tanya Tao.

"Dia jelas jelas berhak karena dia Beta di Pack ini sebelumnya, ketika Alpha-nya masih ayahku dan belum ada satupun dari kalian yang masuk ke Pack ini."

"Lalu masalah apa?"

"Ayahku sempat bilang ambisi Yunho terlalu besar dan dia tidak mau Pack ini dipimpin Alpha yang seperti itu, tapi dia benar benar ingin posisi itu di Pack ini. Jadi, ya, dia pasti ingin menaklukanku, tapi itu pasti terjadi kalau aku, Chanyeol, dan Mingchun Jie sudah ada dalam satu Pack."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Bisa saja, Yunho selalu memikirkan cara paling tidak masuk akan untuk memuaskan dirinya. Karena aku, Chanyeol, dan Mingchun Jie dulu satu Pack dengannya, kami bisa menebak apa yang membuat merasa menang."

"Lalu siapa Mingchun Jie?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa kau yang bertanya, Hun. Ah, dulu kau masih kecil sekali saat Mingchun Jie memutuskan meninggalkan Korea."

"Iya, tapi siapa dia?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mingchun Jie itu-"

"Aku!"

Para serigala menoleh pada sumber seruan itu, di sana ada Chanyeol dan seorang wanita.

"Aku Lu Mingchun." Katanya.

"Kalau sudah begini, Han. Yunho benar benar harus diberi pelajaran dan semuanya harus diluruskan pada Pack-mu yang luas sekali saat ini." Katanya lagi.

Lu Han tersenyum, "Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama, tapi Jie benar benar tidak bisa dicari. Aku tidak bisa apa apa kalau tanpa Jie."

Mingchun tertawa. "Dasar anak kecil."

"Dan sepertinya kau harus memperkenalkan Chanyeol sebagaimana mestinya." Kata Mingchun.

"Tidak usah, itu akan menganggu apa yang sudah ada." Tolak Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Aku ingin menang dari Yunho dengan Pack lama kita!" Kata Mingchun.

"Baiklah, Mingchun Jie adalah salah satu dari banyak sepupuku."

Mingchun tertawa mendengar perkataan Lu Han.

"Dan juga mentor-ku, anggota Pack Lu yang lama. Nama lainnya Joelle Lu."

"Dan Chanyeol…" Lu Han dia sejenak hanya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol yang menggeleng kecil.

Tapi Lu Han tersenyum, kepercayaan diri pada kekuatan sendiri yang diyakininya lari diambil Mingchun sudah ada kembali, "Beta Pack ini yang satu lagi."

"Lalu Kris?" Tanya Tao, kalau soal Kris dia yang paling ribut.

"Dia juga Beta, hanya saja aku memblokir Chanyeol dari Pack."

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Karena aka nada serangan dadakan kalau Mingchun Jie dan Chanyeol benar benar kembali ke Pack."

Lu Han tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jadi aku ingin masing masing dari kalian jaga diri demi kebaikan bersama."

+Serigala+

"Amber, apa yang kau dapat hari ini?" Tanya Yunho, kulitnya pucat sekali, Amber sendiri jadi kikuk mendengar suara jantung Yunho yang dipaksa berdetak.

"Cara kita mendapatkan Lu Han ada banyak, tapi paling mudah lewat Beta-nya. Imprint Beta-nya adalah manusia."

Yunho terlihat senang, "Wah, cacat pada Pack, cacat yang manis."

"Lalu aku dapat seekor serigala, dia sepupu Chanyeol menurut data yang bisa kupastikan."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Luna." Jawab Amber.

"Dan hari ini Lu Mingchun kembali ke Korea, dia terbang dengan tiket atas nama Joelle Lu."

"Hm, itu memang namanya." Kata Yunho.

"Dan kalian!" Dia menunjuk murka pada Krystal dan Sulli.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa melakukan apa apa pada Kim Jongin itu, jangan harap kalian bisa melihat lagi."

Amber menatap iba pada dua gadis ketakutan itu, satunya dimanfaatkan dan satunya lagi dikhianati, Yunho benar benar orang gila.

Dan Yunho tertawa, "Persahabatan? Apanya yang sahabat? Dasar bodoh."

Amber sendiri sebenarnya tidak suka ini, tapi dia disini untuk melindungi semua yang dia bisa lindungi hingga dialah yang selalu mengambil bagian kerja terberat. Untuk Song Qian, untuk Krystal dan Sulli juga.

Amber menghela napas, Yunho meninggalkan ruangan itu. suatu hari nanti Amber ingin minta maaf pada rekan kerjanya yang sangat baik, Kim Joonmyun.

+TBC+

Awalnya aku tidak berpikir kalau Serigala harus diakhiri dengan serius, tapi sepertinya memang harus diakhiri dengan serius. Aku mengerjakan ini dalam satu hari dan tanpa editing, jadi maafkan typo-nya dan hal hal aneh di dalamnya. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : EXO, f(x), TVXQ Yunho , SNSD Jessica dan Joelle Lu yang adalah aktris asal Taiwan adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fantasy.

Rating : T, untuk saat ini.

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, Wolf!AU, umur yang dirubah untuk satu atau dua tahun.

Note : Wolf!AU ini benar benar apa yang ada dipikiranku setelah terkontaminasi Harry Potter, Twilight Saga, Teen Wolf, MV Wolf.

Isi playlist-ku tidaklah banyak, hanya Gun dari Nine Muses dan Tonight dari Lyn dan Baechigi. Waktu akan menyembuhkan, bukan? Dan waktuku selama mendengarkan Gun sudah menyembuhkanku, Hahaha, aku bercanda. Gun sendiri sebenarnya sudah membawa kumpulan feels yang aku butuhkan untuk Chapter ini, begitulah kalau sudah menemukan lagu yang tepat, tidak akan pindah lagu.

+Serigala+

"Hei, Kyungsoo!"

Dio hanya melirik sedikit pada kakaknya yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Hyung." Balasnya santai.

"Kau benar benar tidak mau kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya kakaknya seperti pembahasan tentang Seoul sudah dibahas ribuan kali di rumah itu.

"Bagaimana, ya, aku sebenarnya malas pergi ke Seoul lagi."

"Apa?" Muka kakaknya berubah terkejut, "Kenapa? Maksudku, Do Kyungsoo, apa yang salah dengan Seoul?"

"Ada seseorang yang membuatku malas kembali."

"Siapa? Jangan jangan imprint-mu. Ayolah, Soo, jangan jahat pada imprint-mu sendiri." Dio memutar matanya dan kakaknya mulai menggodanya.

"Dia bukan imprint-ku, dia imprint serigala lain." Kata Dio, "Setidaknya itu kata Chanyeol."

"Kau percaya sekali pada omongan Chanyeol."

"Ya, memangnya Hyung pernah lihat dia berbohong? Anak itu paling tidak bisa berbohong."

"Ya, kau benar. Kau memang tahu sekali kalau soal Chanyeol, lama lama kalian bisa ter-imprint juga."

Dio diam dulu, menatap kakaknya dengan mata bulatnya yang membulat, "Aku tidak jamin."

"Berarti ada kemungkinan, kan?"

"Tidak jamin juga."

"Kau terlalu santai, Do Kyungsoo! Pokoknya kau harus kembali ke Seoul! Kasihan anak itu kalau sendirian. Dia anak teman Ayah, kau harus ingat itu."

"K-Kau mengusirku?!"

"Hei, aku tidak bilang begitu, ya!"

"Tapi kau mengusirku tadi!"

"Aku hanya bilang kasihan pada Chanyeol!"

"Tapi aku juga tidak mau Kyungsoo ada disana karena terpaksa, Seungsoo."

Sepasang adik kakak itu terkejut, ayah mereka memang selalu santai dan sekarang pria itu muncul di antara mereka, "Walaupun aku sebenarnya ingin Kyungsoo ada bersama Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, kalau ayahnya sampai bilang begitu berarti dia benar benar ingin.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Seoul, tapi itu demi Ayah."

Ayahnya tersenyum dan kakaknya menyeringai jahil lalu berbisik, "Bawakan aku keponakan dari Seoul."

Dio menyikut perutnya keras.

"ADUH!"

Yang benar saja dia minta keponakan, harusnya dia memberi keponakan dulu baru meminta.

+Serigala+

Suho diam, seorang Kim Joonmyun diam lengkap dengan jasnya. Dia duduk saja di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadikanku serigala?" Tanyanya.

Kris di hadapannya berhenti membaca Koran yang diambilnya dari mansion, "Tidak."

"Aku tanya kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak."

Suho diam, akhirnya menjadi marah. Dia dan Kris memang tidak pernah terlalu banyak bicara dan itu menjadikan pembicaraan hari ini sebagai sesuatu yang sangat amat aneh. Suho mulai menganggap dirinya sebuah cacat dan itu benar benar fatal.

"Hei!"

Imbasnya adalah rasa tidak diterima oleh serigala di depannya ini.

"Kalau kau tidak suka denganku, bilang saja! Kau tidak mau aku jadi imprint-mu, kan?! Katakan saja! Aku memang bukan serigala yang mengerti apa yang kau mengerti, tapi aku bukan orang bodoh!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bilang begitu, Kim Joonmyun."

"Ah! Aku tidak peduli!"

Suho pergi begitu saja, dia orang yang suasana hatinya mudah berubah dan kadang sifatnya-pun berubah ubah.

Tapi dia berhenti jauh jauh sekali di depan Kris, segaris lurus dengan Kris yang berpegang pada kusen pintu. Suho sebenarnya sejak lama merasa kesal dan dia mulai berpikir Kris akan sakit hati kalau dia bertingkah seperti ini, tapi marilah menjadi imprint, kalau Kris sakit Suho juga, sama sama sakit hati.

Dan Suho pergi begitu saja.

+Serigala+

Anak anak kelas tiga sudah tidak bisa dilihat lagi di sekolah dan itu berarti dia tidak akan melihat Dio lagi. Sedikit banyak dia rindu juga pada seekor serigala yang membuatnya mencicipi dunia yang lain ini, termasuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sehun yang sebelumnya hanya terjebak di kelas yang sama.

Sehun meliriknya, anak itu sedang mengerjakan tugas matematikanya dan Kai sedang santai santai di meja, lalu menarik senyum kekanakan pada Sehun yang hanya menghela napas.

Tapi Kai bosan, kalau tidak ada yang bisa diganggu. Padahal kemarin mengganggu Senior Do adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, tapi semua sudah berubah termasuk seberapa seriusnya dia untuk melindungi koloni.

Sehun seperti tahu apa yang Kai pikirkan, dan dia melirik Kai lagi, lalu pindah ke tempat kosong di sebelah Kai.

"Aku bukannya ingin ikut campur urusan Pack-mu, Kai. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang sebaiknya Alpha-mu lakukan pada Yunho."

Kai menggeser kursinya dan bersandar pada Sehun, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Sehun membiarkan saja Kai seperti itu, matanya mengedar ke kelas mereka, sepertinya mau mereka berciumanpun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya.

Tiba tiba Sehun merasakan kecupan lembut di pipi kanannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

"Apa apaan itu? Kalau kulaporkan pada Lay, baru tahu rasa kau." Kata Sehun.

Kai tertawa, "Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin tidak ada yang peduli walau aku menciummu."

Sehun memutar matanya, "Bukannya kau memang sering mencium orang? Siapa di kelas ini yang belum kau cium?"

"Sebenarnya itu kau, tapi setelah aku menciummu tadi sudah tidak ada lagi yang belum aku cium di kelas ini."

Sehun tiba tiba merasa anak disebelahnya ini entah polos entah berbakat menggoda orang, lidahnya manis tapi tidak romantis, Kim Jongin entah Casanova yang sebenarnya atau hanya terjebak pada julukan itu.

+Serigala+

Kim Jongin selalu tebar pesona di depan pintu kelas dan itu membuat adik adik kelas menyukainya tanpa tahu apa citranya di angkatannya dan siapa imprint dari serigala itu. Alasan satu satunya untuk Jongin berdiri di depan kelas adalah Soojung dan Jinri, Krystal dan Sulli.

"Kalian benar benar masih tidak bisa melihatku?" Tanya Kai, dua gadis itu lewat di depannya.

"Iya." Jawab Krystal.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai satu di antara Yunho dan Alpha-mu menang."

Kai memeluk kedua gadis itu dari belakang. Dia miris sekali, seperti semua teman mainnya di ambil.

Sehun menepuk bahu Sulli, minta jalan, tapi Sulli menaikan pandangannya pada Oh Sehun.

"Jangan lihat aku, Choi Jinri. Aku sepupu Lu Han."

Di tempat lain Yunho berbahagia.

"Dapat! Catat ini Amber 3, Oh Sehun, darahnya darah Lu."

Dan begitulah mata Jung Yunho dan kerja matanya yang tersendiri, mencuri lihat dengan jelas apa yang Choi Jinri lihat.

"Aku tidak tahu ada sepupuku yang begitu mirip dengan Alpha kecil itu." Dan Yunho tertawa lagi.

Sulli sendiri menundukan pandangnnya lagi, ke lantai, ke sepatu, dia merasa jadi begitu bersalah.

"Maaf."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Kata Sehun.

"Kau jahat sekali pada perempuan." Jongin mulai protes, anak ini membuat Sehun dalam sehari bisa beribu ribu kali mengeluarkan tampang malasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya apa yang harus dilakukan agar kalian bisa saling bertatapan seperti biasa dan aku tidak repot karena Pack sepupuku jadi begitu tegang." Kata Sehun.

"Harus ada yang menang antara Yunho dan Alpha-nya Jongin." Kata Krystal.

"Caranya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Entah, bisa duel atau apalah."

Sehun berdecak, berpikir.

"Tapi semua itu kembali pada mereka." Lanjut Krystal.

+Serigala+

"Tapi sebenarnya tidak sedikitpun dari yang terjadi adalah urusan kita, bukan?" Kata Kai, mereka sedang pulang berdua ke mansion.

"Tapi kau yang terlihat paling memikirkannya, In."

Jongin tertawa, Sehun memanggilnya In, "Memang, tapi aku sendiripun bingung kenapa aku memikirkannya."

"Makanya pikirkan saja Lay."

Kai tertawa, dia lengah dan Yunho sudah mengenali Oh Sehun.

SET!

"KYA!"

"Akh!" Kai mengerang sakit, seragamnya berwarna darah sekarang, Sehun benar benar ada dalam apa yang disebut terkejut di sampingnya. Orang orang di sekitar mereka ada yang diam ada yang menjerit histeris.

"Sehun! Cepat kejar dia!"

"Yang mana, bodoh!?"

"Gadis itu! Dia yang berlari! Yang jaket biru! Sial!"

Umpatan Kai yang terakhir adalah pertanda kalau Kai juga berlari mengejar gadis itu, apa maksudnya tiba tiba melukai orang begitu.

Dan mereka tetap mengejar gadis itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan atas darah Kai yang mengucur dan fakta kalau luka Kai ada di paha dan lengannya.

+Serigala+

"Argh!"

Darah mulai membanjiri lantai dan Lay mulai tidak bisa bergerak, sebagai serigala yang butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh, dia takut mati juga.

"Apa apaan ini, Zhang Yixing!?"

"Enak saja kau bilang apa apaan! Apanya yang enak dari luka seperti ini!?"

Lay mengamuk pada Alpha-nya sendiri, hanya ada sedikit orang di mansion dan artinya tidak banyak yang bisa membantu Lay.

Dan dia mulai hilang kesadaran.

Lay hanya berharap dia tidak mati agar Kai juga tidak mati.

+Serigala+

Mereka entah ada dimana, masih di Seoul atau bahkan ada di Cina-pun mereka tidak tahu, semangat mereka telah menjadi sama sebagai dua serigala muda. Mereka mengejar gadis yang barusan melukai Kai untuk mendapat penjelasan kenapa.

Gadis itu melompat masuk lewat jendela meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang mengamati.

"Kau mau masuk?" Tanya Sehun.

"Harus bukannya mau." Kata Kai.

Sehun hanya menghela napas saat Kai menariknya ke atap, tepat di atas ruangan dimana gadis itu masuk.

"Kau serius kita harus begini? Merusak atap orang? Kau orang gila, Kim Jongin."

"Aku cuma ingin tahu kenapa dia melukaiku."

Di bawah mereka yang sedang berputar putar di atap ada Yunho dan Jessica.

"Ini adalah darah Kim Jongin." Kata Jessica, memamerkan pedang bersimbah darahnya.

"Tunggu, untuk apa darah segala?" Tanya Amber.

"Kalau kau bisa melacak orang lewat bau darah, kau saja yang melakukannya, Amber."

"Ah, tidak, tidak."

Bau darah memang berbeda dari bau serigala yang biasa, tapi pada dasarnya itu cuma bau serigala yang biasa ditambah bau besi dan amis, kalau bau besi dan amis itu bisa dihilangkan maka akan didapatkan bau serigala yang biasa, Amber bisa melakukannya tapi dia tidak mau, bau darah Kim Jongin sudah mirip dengan bau Suho, itu membuatnya tidak enak.

Di langit langit ada Sehun dan Kai yang menyusup, ruangan yang mereka incar ada masih lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka dan entah mengapa langit langit di rumah ini seperti labirin, terlalu berliku, seperti memang sudah dikhususkan untuk menjebak orang.

Sehun merangkak maju sambil memperhatikan jalan di belakangnya, semoga dia tidak lupa.

DUG

"Aish… Sehun, lihat lihat sedikit."

Kai mengaduh, tangan kirinya memegangi luka di tangan kanannya yang baru saja terbentur entah apa.

"Maaf."

Cit Cit Cit

Dan tikus tikus berlarian lagi di antara mereka, menurut hitungan Sehun ini sudah yang kelima kalinya.

Mereka tidak tahu saja bahwa semua serigala di sana masih bisa mencium bau darah Kai.

"Yunho, di sana." Kata Jessica, sebenarnya Amber juga mencium, dia hanya tidak mau bilang.

"Mereka mendekat." Kata Jessica lagi.

"Terimakasih sudah jadi hidungku, Jessica. Sekarang, habisi mereka."

Lay mulai takut dan Kai juga takut, Sehunpun sama. Hanya Jessica yang dengan datarnya bergerak.

"Oh Sehun, jujur saja aku mulai takut, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang entah akan berhasil atau tidak."

Kata Kai, dia bergetar, tangannya yang gemetaran meraih tangan Sehun yang juga mulai dingin. Sehun menariknya ke sebuah pelukan yang diharapkan menjadi perlindungan, dan Sehun tidak bisa melihat tangannya lagi.

Jangan bilang Kai bisa menghilang.

"Sial, mereka menghilang." Jessica berdecak, dan itu tepat di bawah Kai dan Sehun. Dua serigala muda itu sudah tidak bisa apa apa lagi sekarang.

+Serigala+

"Kai menghilang." Kata Lay, dia masih lemah, lukanya belum menutup sempurna, tapi dia khawatir sekali pada Kai.

"Jangan dipaksakan, Lay." Kata Lu Han, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, Lu, aku merasa perlu melacak mereka."

Lu Han terdiam, "Apa Kai masih terlacak?"

"Menurutmu? Kau Alpha-nya, bukan?" Kata Lay.

"Telepati anak itu masih belum bagus, kita butuh imprint-nya untuk mencarinya, di pengelihatanku dia samar sekali."

Lay tersenyum, sedikit tersanjung. "Menurut apa yang bisa aku rasakan, dia ada di atap sebuah rumah, tapi aku tidak tahu rumah siapa."

Lu Han biasanya hanya sering pakai telepati, tapi kali ini dia berusaha menggembangkannya lagi. Sesuatu yang Kris bisa, membaca pikiran. Dan Lay benar benar mengizinkannya, samar samar dia mengenali tempat itu.

Mansion Jung.

"Aku akan menjemputnya dengan Xiumin, kau disini saja dengan Mingchun Jie."

+Serigala+

"Kita tidak bisa pulang, Kai. Aku lupa jalan."

"Berisik, Sehun! Jangan membuat orang panik!"

"Tapi kita bisa mati kalau salah bergerak sedikit saja."

"Percaya padaku, Hun. Dengan menghilang seperti ini sudah cukup untuk membuat kita aman."

Sehun berhenti merangkak, membuat Kai tertarik dan Sehun jadi sedikit lebih nyata.

"Kau! Kau mau mati!?"

Sehun diam, "Tapi tidakkah kau penasaran pada gadis itu."

Kai jadi terdiam memandangi Sehun, dia tahu disitu ada Sehun, hanya saja tidak terlihat, "Namanya Jessica dan saat ini kita ada di rumah Yunho, itu sudah cukup untukku, dendam bisa dibalaskan nanti." Dan Kai menjelaskan semua yang dia dengar samar dari arah ruangan yang dituju.

Sehun tersenyum, "Jangan terlalu bergantung pada insting serigalamu, lupakan saja dendam itu, Kim Jongin."

"Baiklah." Kata Kai, "Yang jelas kita harus bisa keluar dari sini."

Di bawah mereka Jessica berkeliling, sebagai kucing berburu tikus, tadi ada bau Sehun sedikit lagi.

"_Sehun!"_

"Kai, ini Lu Han."

"_Kalian dimana, bodoh!?"_

"_Jauh, Alpha. Kami juga tidak tahu."_

Kata Kai. Sehun berdecak.

"_Beri aku sesuatu untuk melacak kalian!"_

Seru Lu Han.

"_Cepat atau aku yang mati!"_

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Kai melepas tangan Sehun, membuatnya benar benar bisa dilacak. Lu Han muncul di depan mereka dalam sepersekian detik dengan teleportasi Xiumin.

Dan Jessica menemukan tiga serigala di atap. Dia berlari mengejarnya.

Kai tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, mereka membentuk lingkaran dan Kai menghilangkan semuanya, cukup untuk mengelabui Jessica, tapi gadis itu sudah tahu dimana kira kira mereka berada.

Xiumin menatap ruang kosong dihadapannya, tapi jelas disana ada orang sebenarnya, dan dalam sekedipan mata mereka telah kembali ke mansion.

Dan saat Jessica menusukan pedangnya ke langit langit, dia sudah tidak dapat apa apa.

+Serigala+

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan!? Datang ke tempat Yunho seperti itu adalah tindakan bunuh diri!"

Sehun itu anak bungsu yang manja, dia tidak terima dimarahi.

"Kau sendiri memangnya pernah melakukan sesuatu yang senyata apa yang aku dan Jongin lakukan!? Kau itu terlalu penakut!"

Jongin sendiri terkejut dengan Sehun yang marah marah juga.

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Perang antar Pack ada etikanya dan tidak semudah itu dilakukan. Tindakan kalian tadi benar benar tidak berpikir!"

Lu Han menarik rambutnya sendiri, imprint-nya di sebelahnya justru biasa saja. Xiumin memang selalu terlihat melayang tanpa masalah.

"Yang salah dari Jung Yunho adalah Pack-nya yang Pack bayangan, tidak bisa semudah itu diserang."

Koloni bayangan, bisa dibilang koloni tidak resmi. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang dipelajari Sehun sebagai seekor serigala dan melihat kakak sepupunya masih berpegang pada adat begitu agaknya membuat Sehun tersentuh.

Kai sendiri tidak tahu apa itu koloni bayangan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Hyung hebat sekali, memang pantas jadi Alpha." Kata Sehun, sedikit banyak untuk merayu Lu Han.

Lu Han tersenyum, bohong kalau dia pantas jadi Alpha, tapi dia sedikit tersentuh juga. Ya, beginilah kalau dengan Oh Sehun, nanti bertengkar, lalu saling merayu sebagai permintaan maaf terselubung, lalu tiba tiba sudah berpelukan lagi.

"Tapi Kai," Lu Han mulai mengabaikan Sehun. Kai menatap Lu Han seperti biasa.

"Kau harus memikirkan imprint-mu juga." Kata Lu Han.

Kai makin lama terlihat makin berpikir, "Aku hanya heran, Alpha."

"Karena?"

"Kalau kau lihat seragamku, harusnya kau tahu aku baru saja terluka. Ini luka dari orang Jung Yunho, tapi aku masih tidak tahu kenapa aku juga diincar."

Lu Han menghela napas. "Menurutku karena kau sepupu Suho dan Suho imprint Kris dan Kris Beta-ku."

Kai mengerti, tiba mengerti, "Apa maksudmu dia akan mengincar Beta melalui aku?"

Lu Han diam, menahan untuk tidak cepat cepat menjawab. Matanya memandangi Kai dari kepala ke kaki, luka di lengan dan paha Kai memang persis dengan luka Lay, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu.

Ya, begitulah, Kalau Kai terluka maka Lay juga terluka, itu namanya imprint.

"Makanya kubilang untuk jaga diri."

Sebenarnya mengurus suatu koloni yang terlalu besar juga merepotkan, Lu Han harus membagi otaknya untuk banyak serigala.

"Ada baiknya kau melihat Lay saat ini, supaya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lindungi."

Lu Han menarik senyum miris yang seperti seringai dan Kai terdiam.

+Serigala+

Joelle tertawa, Lay juga tertawa kecil, mereka sedang bercanda saat Lay sudah tidak selemah seperti saat Lu Han tinggal.

"Jie," Lu Han, Joelle menoleh, "Ada yang datang."

Dan Joelle pergi dengan Lu Han, "Yunho itu sepertinya ingin membunuh anggota Pack Lu yang sekarang." Bisik Lu Han, Joelle terlihat mengerti.

Lay melirik Kai, dia itu tenang dan pasrah, Lay selalu pasrah, menerima saja apapun yang terjadi padanya melalui imprint-nya.

"Lay, maaf." Kata Kai.

Lay tertawa, "Apa yang harus dimaafkan?"

"Luka itu."

"Oh," Lay tersenyum lagi, "Besok pagi juga pasti sembuh, aku hanya kehilangan banyak darah."

"Kenapa kau butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh?" Tanya Kai.

Lay menarik kemejanya dan itu membuat Kai duduk di sisi ranjang, Lay masih tenang tenang saja seperti biasa, "Aku bukan serigala murni, aku campuran."

Serigala murni, Kai baru pertama kali dengar.

"Jadi ayahku serigala dan ibuku manusia biasa, itu membuatku jadi serigala campuran."

"Bukannya itu tidak berpengaruh?" Tanya Kai, setahunya asal sudah jadi serigala, proses penyembuhan akan jadi sangat cepat.

Lay menggeleng, "Aku berbeda, ibuku membawa suatu kelainan darah yang membuat lukaku sulit sembuh."

Kai jadi seribu kali merasa bersalah, tapi tadi dia juga penasaran dengan gadis yang melukainya. Lay tampaknya tahu dan dia menarik Kai ke pelukan.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak salah apa apa, Sayang."

+Serigala+

Suho berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri, tidak yakin untuk pulang, padahal dia tahu di dalam sana Kris pasti sudah merasakan kalau dia sudah cukup lama ada di depan situ. Jadi, baiklah, Suho tidak akan masuk sebelum Kris membuka pintu.

CKLEK

Baiklah, dia harus masuk.

"Hai." Sapa Kris, terlalu datar dan pendek, tidak seperti biasa, bukan seperti yang Suho inginkan.

Kris mengelus dagu Suho karenanya, itu membuat Suho yang tidak terlalu senang sejak pagi mendongkak. Kris memang jauh dalam arti parah lebih tinggi dari Suho, tapi jaman sekarangpun keberadaan wanita setinggi Suho juga sudah bukan hal yang sulit dicari, jadi Suho sendiri sebenarnya terlalu kecil. Sayang.

Tangan Kris yang dingin justru membuat Suho merasa hangat, aneh, dia jadi seperti melelehkan es. Suho sebenarnya masih malu dan campuran dari rasa bersalah atas kata kata tadi pagi juga, itu membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kris tersenyum, kali ini menundukan badannya dibanding menggendong Suho. Dan bukannya menutup pintu, mereka malah terus berada di sana dengan ciuman yang malu malu. Ini memalukan karena ini bukan mereka yang biasa.

Dan Suho mendorongnya, bukan untuk melepaskan tapi untuk menuntun, hingga Kris menabrak sofa dan Suho jatuh di atasnya.

"Hm… Kris."

"Apa?"

Mereka bicara dalam napas yang pendek pendek, tangan Kris menyisir rambut yang menutupi kening Suho. Suho jadi panas sendiri, dia mencium Kris lagi, kali ini dengan cara yang biasa, dengan begini rasanya dia sudah bisa mengenal sedikit dari serigala di depannya ini.

"Kalau kau begini terus, aku bisa tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku." Kata Kris, tapi Suho justru tersenyum dan menciumnya lagi.

Tangan Kris bergerak membuka jas dan melepas dasi Suho lalu memeluknya, sebuah pelukan yang memang benar diartikan pelukan bukan mengalungkan tangan hanya di leher atau pinggangnya, dan memberi beberapa pijatan yang menenangkan sepanjang punggung Suho.

Suho tahu seberapapun butanya dia tentang para serigala, tapi karena dia sudah terbiasa bersama sama seekor serigala ini, dia jadi tidak bisa melepas serigala satu ini.

"Suho."

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

Suho diam sejenak, "Untuk apa?"

Kris lama tidak bicara, dia malu, "Mungkin karena sikapku kau jadi merasa tidak diterima."

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir bukan mereka yang tidak menerima takdir bahwa mereka imprint, ini hanya Suho yang merasa dia hanya akan menyusahkan.

"Bukannya harusnya aku yang minta maaf untuk yang tadi pagi?"

"Tidak." Kata Kris, Suho terlihat heran, "Sampai kau jadi seperti tadi pagi itu semua salahku."

"Tapi sudah aku bilang kau itu melati. Aku ingin kau, ya, jadi seperti itu saja, aku tidak ingin kau terlihat hal hal yang tidak mengenakan tentang Pack-ku."

"Kau sudah bisa merasakan akan ada hal buruk?"

"Selalu, sejak awal. Terakhir kemarin Lu Han mengumpulkan beberapa anggota Pack untuk membahasnya, kau tidak tahu, kan?"

Suho merengut, "Justru karena itu aku jadi merasa hanya merepotkan." Merepotkan dan tidak tahu apa apa, bahkan Kai saja tahu banyak.

"Kau bukan merepotkan, aku hanya ingin menjagamu tetap polos selama mungkin."

"Apanya yang polos?"

Kris tertawa, "Tapi mungkin aku akan merubahmu kalau sudah waktunya."

+TBC+

Jadi begitulah, sebenarnya Ayah Dio dan Ayah Chanyeol itu sahabat, mungkin dulu pernah satu koloni.

Dan aku suka KaiHun, mari menjadikan Kim Casanova Jongin menjadi tukang selingkuh! Tolong tampar aku. Tapi begitulah Kai di sini, selalu tidak sadar kalau dia bertingkah seakan akan pacar (atau bahkan suami) dari orang orang di sekitarnya dan itu membuat para gadis merasa yang namanya Kim Jongin adalah orang yang selalu memberikan harapan kosong.

Lalu… Apa lebih baik kalau aku membuat kamus dari semua istilah yang muncul di fanfic ini? Kalau iya, tolong beri aku kata kata yang harus kuartikan dan cara yang diinginkan dalam penulisan kamus itu; Satu Chapter khusus atau diselip di akhir Chapter depan?


End file.
